Clandestine Wolf
by Salvaged Wings
Summary: Complete:When Biovolt goes after one of its past 'students' the BBA steps in and places the girl under the care of the Blade Breakers. What are Biovolt's plans for this girl and what happens when they get a hold of her because she risked herself::sum. ins
1. First Impressions

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of its characters.  
  
Summary: When Biovolt goes after one of its past 'students' the BBA steps in and places the girl under the watch of the Blade Breakers. What are Biovolt's plans for this girl and what happens when they get a hold of her because she risked herself by saving one of the Blade Breakers that has grown fond of her.  
  
Please review!  
  
Takes place after the World Beyblading Tournament   
  
" " Talking ' ' Thinking  
  
Clandestine Wolf  
  
Chapter One - First Impressions  
  
"Bye Tyson! Bye Max! Have fun back at home, and don't forget to call, will ya!" Ray was hollering at the top of his lungs as both Tyson and Max made their way to their plane where they'd take a flight back home for a few months or so. Tyson was going to stay with his grandpa and Max was going back home to visit with his dad. As for Kai, Ray, Chief, Mr. Dickenson, and Tyson's dad they all stayed at a rather large home in the tropics of South America somewhere.   
  
Everyone was waving bye to each other besides Kai who stood there with his arms crossed and a blank look on his face, but you could just see the look in his eyes that suggested he was inwardly saying goodbye to his two teammates. Even though the team was splitting up that didn't mean that they'd stay apart forever. Even if Kai insisted that they weren't a team anymore he still couldn't deny the fact that he appreciated the company of his friends yet still having the pleasantries of being able to be alone when he wanted as well.   
  
It seemed forever that they waved, arms feeling as if they were going to fall off. When the plane finally took off it was a relief to everyone who was left to stay in South America, merely because they didn't have to wave anymore or yell good byes that couldn't be heard through the thick glass of the airport. Then there was the little point that no one would have to worry about Tyson always complaining that he was hungry and always stuffing his face until he was more or less sick.  
  
"Well then," started Mr. Dickenson, "how about we all head but to the mansion for now? I have something I'd like to talk to you three about." That was Mr. Dickenson for you, always getting the Blade Breakers into something or planning something for the team without their knowing. Ray groaned inwardly, hoping he would have the rest of the weeks off to do what he wanted. But now what did this cheery old fellow want?  
  
Kai didn't say much; or rather he didn't say anything at all as he merely followed behind everyone back to their transport that would bring the rest of the Blade Breakers that didn't leave back to the temporary home. Ray was trying to get Mr. Dickenson to spill what he had planned while Kenny mussed on and on with Dizzi about this and that.  
  
The ride to the ocean-side mansion wasn't very long, but soothing to everyone with its remarkable scenery of wild animals and green forestry. Actually they weren't forests at all, too lively and vibrant. More like rain forests with the most exotic and wild animals that anyone has even seen. The road was oddly gentle with very few jolts or bumps, not expected from dirt roads. The air outside was humid and warm but strangely comfortable and acceptable.  
  
Ray was giddy about wanting to see a tiger in the wild, moving back and forth between windows as he tried his best to spot one of the magnificent beasts in the green of the rain forest. Every now and then he'd trip over someone's foot or limb but he'd keep on going back and forth until Kai finally pulled the golden eyed boy back down into his seat with a stern look. With an apologetic grin that showed his cat-like fangs the raven haired boy settled himself back down into his seat, Chief chuckled at Ray's attempts to still catch sight of a tiger.  
  
When their ride came to a halt in front of their temporary home everyone shuffled out of the open doors and into the cool atmosphere of the main room of the mansion. It wasn't a fancy place despite its largeness, just simply decorated with easy to go by themes in each room. There were enough bedrooms in the mansion to nearly bed four teams of bladers, each having their own bathroom. Outside there was a pool and inside there was a controlled atmosphere gym with nearly anything that one could dream of. There was equipment to work out on, punching bags, gymnastics equipment, an open floor, and not to mention a trampoline just for the fun of it. There was a bladeing dish both outside and inside along with a game room to go with it all. The kitchen was huge, almost too large for its own good with an even bigger dinning room to match it. There was also a library and a conference room that Mr. Dickenson had put together for everyone to meet at, and that was where they were headed now.  
  
The room was comfortable, a large oval table in the center with padded leather office chairs for everyone to lounge in. Only Tyson's father didn't come into the room, but he ushered the rest into the conference room before closing the door behind them quietly. Once the three teens made themselves comfortable in their usual seats Mr. Dickenson soon took a seat in front of the door and in front of them where he sometimes sat yet at other times didn't, it was all on a matter of how he felt the day and where he actually wanted to sit. The room was quiet, Kenny with his laptop open and Dizzi listening in as well. Kai had his arms crossed at his chest while leaning back into his chair, and as for Ray he was leaning his elbows against the smooth wooden table top waiting with an ever patient but anxious look on his face.  
  
Getting his briefcase and digging into it Mr. Dickenson soon found what he was looking for, once more closing the leather case before sliding a folder to each of the three boys. The front of the vanilla folders were marked with the symbol of the BBA but followed vividly by the words -Top Priority-. It was then that the older man finally began to speak to the Blade Breakers. "This file contains very sensitive and private material to one of the most important cases that the BBA is dealing with at the moment. You're probably wondering why I gave you each a folder of this information then, but it's because the BBA has asked for the Blade Breakers help in the matter. What led to this major problem is that your grandfather, Kai, has gotten out of jail and is running Biovolt again."  
  
Kai jerked his head up from the folder he had opened in front of him, all eyes turning to look at his expression of sheer surprise and mild anger mixed with fear. Crimson orbs blinked slowly in disbelief, but the older man kept on speaking and the words that followed soothed Kai's soul. "They're no after you this time, Kai. I'm afraid they're after a girl that is just barely younger than you that has been a little experiment of Biovolt for years. When you came back to the Abby they released her in the thought that they no longer needed her, but they were dreadfully wrong and they can't risk killing her. The BBA still has yet to figure out why they can't risk loosing her, but we have to keep them from getting to her."   
  
As Mr. Dickenson paused Kenny spoke up, not really looking at the folder in fear of what he might find. "But Mr. Dickenson why were we selected to take this case into our hands? I'm sure the police could do a much better job than we could. We're just a Beyblading team, not a police force." The young Chief shifted in his chair uneasily but as he was about to speak again Kai interrupted while closing his folder.  
  
"They chose us, Kenny, because we have a link with Biovolt; me. The BBA is hoping that with what I know about Biovolt and the Abby that we can protect her easier, but this file that you have given us Mr. Dickenson isn't helping in the least. There isn't any information of the girl specifically, and that's more important at the moment so we know how to protect her. I don't plan on being a babysitter, understand that?" Kai's voice was stern and slightly shaken with the fact he had to deal with Biovolt all over again.  
  
"I'm afraid all three of you are going to have to baby-sit her. I'm leaving for several weeks to talk with the BBA in conference and Tyson's dad is going to be busy with other things in the mansion for now. As for knowing anything about her I'm afraid we can't even find out when she was born. She simply never existed. The only thing we could find out about her is that she was born in some place around the west coast of South America, but she lived her whole life in a training facility in northern Siberia. There's a picture of her in the file for everyone to look at to show she wasn't originally from Siberia to begin with because of her darkly tanned skin, and her hair is a stark white almost as if it was bleached by the sun. Other than that information we only have bits and pieces about her. The only name that the BBA could put together was the nickname that everyone called her by in northern Siberia; Snowflake, because of her hair. As for her past we have fragments of information to show that she has been through a worse time than even you, Kai. She was abused mentally, emotionally, and physically and right now she's in a delicate state. The extensive training she had is rather amazing because it goes far beyond beyblading skills," and at that he was interrupted by the still cheery Ray who wanted to see the better side of everything.  
  
"You mean this girl beyblades too? What about a bit beast? I'm sure if she was working, no, being trained by Biovolt that she'd have a powerful bit beast to battle with…" his thoughts were cut short by a slightly annoyed Kai. "Let him finish already so we can get out of here quicker." With that Ray fell silent.  
  
"Now as I was saying," Mr. Dickenson continued, "she has been trained to the point that it's evident that she was supposed to be used as a weapon of sheer destruction. As for her bladeing skills I'm not too sure about them, really. Not even the BBA has information on her skills or any of the matches that people claim that she has had. This girl, however, does have a bit beast but she won't let us get close enough to her beyblade to see the blade in general or the bit beast. I think it's right that you all meet her, though I warn you she doesn't take well to very many things in the least and while I'm gone you must keep her from doing anything that could strain her injuries that she has. Also she's sick and needs to rest."  
  
"You mean this Snowflake girl is here already? When did she get here and how long will she be staying?" piped up Ray after glancing up from the opened vanilla folder. Kenny was busy entering all the data into his laptop, Dizzi making the occasional comment here and there as he typed things up.   
  
"She'll be staying until the BBA says it is safe to leave her in their custody, and yes she is here. She's been here for well over a week, recovering from her injuries and illness with grave difficulty since she won't go along with the treatments. Now.." Mr. Dickenson cleared his throat as he shifted his chair to face the closed door behind him. His voice picked up volume so that anyone behind it could hear as more words slipped form his vocal chords, "You can bring her in now."  
  
Kai leaned forward in his chair, the others obviously squirming impatiently to meet this girl that hey had heard about. There was an uncomfortable silence before a shift behind the wooden door was heard, Soon enough you could hear the yelling of Tyson's father before there was an obvious clash of bodies in the hallway. Then everything fell silent again before the tall and thickly set man that was Tyson's dad opened the door and walked in. To everyone's amusement there was a rather painful looking scratch on his face that looked as if it was made by a cat or possibly another wild animal with claws of the such, maybe even a wolf or wild dog. He looked rather annoyed while his large frame stepped aside a good distance to let someone else in the conference room.  
  
The girl that the boys had been wondering about finally made her way into the room, a good distance put between herself and the taller man holding the door. Nothing could really be seen of her features as she clutched a dull gray blanket around her form like a cloak of the sorts. A good section of the gray material was pulled up over her head to keep her face hidden while the rest of the blanket was pulled around the slim frame of her body. She was about Kai's height, if a little shorter at anything, yet was sleekly built with meek muscles but a lean frame that would allow a powerful punch but a quick movement as well. Steel blue eyes gazed out from the little peep hole that she had made in the blanket to see, their pools of blue filled with defiance yet swarming with fear, anxiety, pain, sadness, loneliness, and several other feelings that couldn't be sorted out very clearly.  
  
'So this is the trained so called killer of Biovolt that they want back… She's too frail looking and not even solid on her own base of emotions. This is even more pointless than I first thought it was, but that spark of defiance needs to be watched. That girl is bound to snap and turn on anyone with that bewildered look in her eyes.' Kai was too caught up in his thoughts to even notice that the raven haired boy that had been sitting beside him had already jumped from his seat. When he saw him moving it was too late, for the Chinese boy was bounding over to the girl that was called Snowflake to grasp her shoulder and hug her in his friendly way.  
  
There was a shriek, more heart shattering that ear shattering as the fear that was warped into the sound tore at one's heart. Ray had barely even touched the girl and she was already backed up so tightly against the now closed door of the room that you would've thought that he had stabbed her in the heart. Wide, scared eyes stared at Ray as the once calm breaths turned into shaky and unstable ones that finally made the raven haired boy step away in dismay and looking as if he had done something wrong.   
  
'Weak.' That's the only think Kai thought as he shook his head at the smothered form of the girl that pressed herself up against the wall to get further away from Kai's teammate. Tyson's father was trying to calm the girl back down, yet every time he tried to touch her she would move further away, squirming around until she was crouched against the wall near a corner. Ray, feeling quite upset that he had caused this whole mess, slumped back into his seat half-heartedly. Kenny was hugging his laptop to his chest, sitting as far as he could back into his chair.   
  
"He didn't mean to touch you, Snowflake, now come on and lets get you back to your room where no one can bother you at. At your room they can't touch you, remember? Come now…Don't back yourself into a corner and make it hard for you…" On and on Tyson's father kept trying to coax the steel blue eyed girl from the corner that she kept crawling further into. It was finally Mr. Dickenson who spoke up about the matter, having been sitting there quietly to access the whole situation. "Snowflake, go back to your room." It was simple yet decisive and demanding, a tone that the man hardly ever used.  
  
It was as if nothing ever happened, Snowflake moved on her own. Around the taller man who was previously trying his best to coax her out of the corner, she made her path, slipping quietly out of the door in which she opened on her own. It was as if an order to do something was all she needed rather than to be asked to do something. Fear still resided in her steely blue globes, but an obedient gloss filmed over their lenses as she left the conference room and went to her own room just a few doors down the hall.  
  
"She's insecure, unstable, won't talk I'm guessing, and doesn't want to be touched. That girl was not trained by Biovolt if she acts like that. Weak and undeserving in this matter of being protected. We should just give her back to BBA so I can go on about my vacation without having to baby-sit something like her." That was Kai's response before he left the room as well, leaving to where ever he went to when no one could ever find him. His mind was set; he wanted nothing to do with this girl. Everyone else was left in the room, dumbfounded. 


	2. Suspicions

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of its characters.  
  
Summary: When Biovolt goes after one of its past 'students' the BBA steps in and places the girl under the watch of the Blade Breakers. What are Biovolt's plans for this girl and what happens when they get a hold of her because she risked herself by saving one of the Blade Breakers that has grown fond of her.  
  
Please review!  
  
Takes place after the World Beyblading Tournament   
  
" " Talking ' ' Thinking  
  
-Thank you for the reviews I really appreciate them!-  
  
Clandestine Wolf  
  
Chapter Two - Suspicions  
  
A soft grunt filled the once silent atmosphere of the cast area that belonged to the South American mansion's gym. Both the physical point of the body and the sheer metal concentration were stretched to their most outer limits as small beads of sweat splattered nearly noiselessly upon the open floor of the gym. Limberness was forced to the max as the body moved in the most awkward angles while balanced on a single hand that held the body straight into the air. Each movement made was slow and laborious, yet perfectly balanced in the air.  
  
Finally Snowflake shifted her body weight until the point that she was bent over while standing on two bare feet. Righting her body so that she now only stood on her feet rather than a single hand a slow sigh was made. It had been a mere few days since the incident with the boy Ray in the conference room. Mr. Dickenson was already gone while leaving behind strict orders not to let her do anything strenuous in any way shape or form. 'So pointless. He can't stop me, nor any of the others of this team that is to protect me when I don't really need it. I just wish this drug that Biovolt so carelessly gave me would wear off more quickly.'  
  
Steel blue eyes no longer held a mixed and confused look of several feelings, rather being completely composed and in check of what they had looked like before. Being trained to push her body to the extreme limit by Biovolt Snowflake was just doing so, pausing briefly to wrap athletic tape around each wrist and ankle before moving her lean and limber body to the corner of the floor mat in the gym. Placing her feet together Snowflake balanced her weight on the balls of her feet for the briefest moment before rocking back onto flat feet. For a moment Snowflake simply stood there, still and silent as she thought out her next movements that would pass by in a mere blur.  
  
Finally shifting her weight Snowflake ran forward several feet to get the right amount of speed before her body fell into a perfect rhythm of twists, jumps, and rolls that carried her body across the gym floor in a tumbling pass that could put a gold medalling gymnast to shame easily. Those passes were repeated over and over across the floor, each new one being changed in this way and that until the last one brought her tanned body into a floor routine that stretched her limber body to no end.  
  
'If only they knew the true extent of the problem. I can't explain anything to this team that is supposed to be protecting me and watching me until this drug's effects wear off fully. Until then I'll just have to wait things out and wait until the drug has ran its course through me system. From there I only have to fully recover from the extent of damage that this drug did.' Steel blue orbs blinked slowly before the floor routine that Snowflake had been doing came to an end as she waltzed over to the awaiting punching bag.  
  
'I wonder if they'll even understand what's going on in time before something happens.' Even more athletic tape was applied to her hands, being careful so her wrists wouldn't be injured or her knuckles end up bleeding by the end of the exercise. So the task was taken up, mauling the punching bag with a fury of punches and kicks. Each connection sent the bag shivering with the force of the hit, but on and on she pushed herself until the after effects of Biovolt's drug started to settle in again. Everything from there changed, the once easy routine coming messily as the look in Snowflakes eyes altered back to the confused and bewildered look of several feelings coming together.   
  
It was too late, even as she attempted to calm herself down along with her breathing and heart rate, but the workout had been too rough on her and it was taking toll as the drug wore off and let its after effects ravage the body. Spasms of rough coughing took over, concentration being completely lost now. The punching bag swung on its chain as her knees turned to jelly under her and she fell into a kneel where she sat on her legs. Cough after cough brought forth a new harsher on that soon drew forth speckles of dark blood from her lungs and throat. As each short moment passed the spasms only got worse…  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Golden cat-like globes blinked slowly at the shadow-covered ceiling that they had been staring at for hours, looking to be much too awake to sleep. Soon Ray lingered his golden eyes to look at the digital clock that rested on the nightstand next to his comfortable waterbed. 'Only a quarter after four in the morning and I doubt anyone else is up this early.' He had been lying there four hour after hour; unable to fall asleep in the comfort of the room he had picked out to be his in the mansion. It was filled with blues and whites along with a few golden hints here and there, not to mention rather large and air-conditioned to be just perfect. Ray still couldn't decide what was actually keeping him awake, but it seemed futile to still try to fall asleep. 'I guess I'll just walk around the mansion for while, just have to be careful of not waking the others up. I'm sure they don't want to be up this early in the morning just because of me.'   
  
The waterbed wavered and sloshed softly as Ray slid from its jiggling form. Quickly and effortlessly he got dressed in his usual Chinese outfit of white and blue, pulling on his headband along with his shoes before grabbing his video camera and slipping out of his room silently. Still he was insistent on seeing a tiger in the wild and proving to everyone that he had actually seen it by catching the animal on tape. With cat-like stealth Ray moved down the hallway and down the flight of stairs to the first floor. Being as quiet as possible he tip-toed down the hallway the stairs led into towards the exit door for the pool, but a sudden muffled noise caught his attention and brought his movements to an utter halt. The noise was faint and Ray was beginning to insist that he was hearing things until the noise came again. Finally realization sunk in, quickly catching on to where the noise was coming from. 'Someone in the gym this early in the morning? They must me nuts…'  
  
Switching his course Ray moved towards the flight of stairs that led to the observatory room for the large gym. Placing his free hand on the door he quietly pushed it open, grateful that the hinges were well oiled so they didn't squeak. To his surprise the light to the observatory room were already on, leaving him to wonder if someone was in the room still or had been there recently. A slow sweep over the wide room with his golden eyes and Ray found the reason that the lights were on; Kai had fallen asleep with an empty cup of coffee setting on the table next to the vanilla folder they all had been given about the girl called Snowflake. Kai's head was cradled in his arms, still sitting in his chair at the table, obviously having been working on something alone up here and falling asleep in the process of doing so.  
  
'Poor Kai. I wish he didn't have to deal with Biovolt again, but of course the BBA doesn't care about that. It's not fair to him that he's going to have to deal with his grandfather over again along with everyone else he was trying to get away from. I'll just let him sleep while I find out who is in the gym. Can't be Kenny…Can't be me or Kai and that girl should know better.. Possibly Tyson's father?' Ray kept mussing over a few things, constantly feeling sorry for what Kai was going through before jerking himself back to reality. Padding over to the observatory window he gazed down at the fully lit gym below, blinking in mild surprise at the figure going about in the gym. Quickly he turned on his video camera, afraid no one would believe him if he didn't catch this on tape; Snowflake was finishing up a hard run and was settling into her one handed handstand. 'And here I thought it wasn't her, but Mr. Dickenson told us not to let her do that kind of stuff… I don't see how it can hurt since she looks well enough compared to last time. It's amazing that she can be the same girl that was so afraid of me, but that look in her eyes….it's so different. Maybe I should wake Kai up and let him see this since he wanted to know if Snowflake did anything that didn't seem quite right. And this…the way she moves…isn't right.'  
  
Leaving the camera on the table to still record the starch white haired girl below Ray pulled himself together before boldly walking over to the contently sleeping Kai and tapping his shoulder ever so lightly. "Kai…" A short paused followed before Ray tapped his shoulder and called Kai's name a bit louder. "Kai you need to get up and see this."   
  
Kai's crimson globes, obviously not happy that he had been awoken so abruptly from his short slumber, met Ray's cat-like eyes. After a moment a stern reply was given to Ray, not very friendly at that. "What is so important that you need to disturb me because of it? It had better be good Ray.." Kai slowly lifted his head from his crossed arms, the gloss of sleep fading away as if it had never been there in the first place, but the look of well-needed rest still marked his features.  
  
The only thing Ray could do was grin at his teammate's expression, dragging the quite capable of walking and moving on his own Kai to his feet and over towards the observatory window. A half response was given as ray still grinned from ear to ear, "Well you wanted to know of anything unusual that Snowflake did, and I certainly think this is most unusual Kai.." A quick gesture was made down to the gym's floor as the steel blue eyed girl below finished with her tumbling routines and moved into a very difficult floor routine. For a long length of time Kai was silent, staring at the girl blankly and rather coldly almost as if too taken back to actually piece together what he saw.  
  
'Impossible that this is the same weak girl that we were introduced to. The whole stature in which she carries herself is different almost as if another person, or possibly the real personality that lives in that body and mind has taken over. I begin to wonder if she is leading us on or tricking into thinking things that aren't actually true. Maybe this is the work of a new Biovolt experiment, and it seems to be a quite valuable experiment if at all one. Possibly that is why they want her back alive so badly..' Kai didn't take his eyes off the limber figure of Snowflake, conscious that his gaze could be felt but not caring in the least. "Ray, how long has she been down there doing that?"  
  
"Uh…I'm not sure Kai. If I'm one to guess she's been down there for quite a long time now. With the way that she's sweating in that controlled atmosphere I'd say she's well past a decent workout and is pushing herself rather hard. I just got here myself, I couldn't really sleep so I thought I'd go find myself a tiger to film to prove that I've seen a real tiger in the.." Ray was quickly and sharply cut off by a urgent choice of words from Kai, or actually an order that made Ray look very puzzled since he wasn't paying attention to the girl below on the floor. "Go get Tyson's father, Ray." Slow blinks confirmed that Ray was thoroughly confused, so he asked why instead of doing what he was told to. "But for what Kai?" A glare which was directed towards the raven haired boy didn't seem to be enough to convince him to go without getting an answer, so Kai responded slowly as if he was talking to a mere child. "Remember Mr. Dickenson telling us not to let Snowflake do anything like that? Well he now has a good point because she's coughing up blood at the punching bag.."  
  
This time that was enough to send the Chinese boy on his was, glancing quickly down at the tan skinned girl before making his feet move swiftly enough to carry his light form to the observatory's door and down the steps just as quickly and effortlessly. He didn't really know where Tyson's father was, but he went in search for his bedroom first as Kai trudged along right behind him until the gym's door came into his view. Leaving Ray to do as he ordered Kai moved into the gym, crimson eyes glancing about before resting upon the knelt figure before the still swinging punching bag. Still she was coughing, each spasm bringing forth more blood that was dark in color to show it came directly from the lungs.  
  
Moving across the gym Kai made his way over towards the cowering and coughing girl next to the punching bag, yet every time he advanced towards her she'd move further away, the effort quickly draining her strength as the coughing grew worse. Kai was growing frustrated, yet seeing the look in her eyes being so fearful and in pain made him realize that he had to be easier about how her approached her. 'Biovolt has to be responsible for this if she actually is one of their little experiments. Either that or she's playing a game she can't win either way she goes.' For a moment he stood in place, deep red eyes watching the suffering Snowflake as a sickening feeling wretched his stomach and pulled at his feelings. 'Useless emotions..'  
  
Snowflake lost track of Kai, her vision blurring as her body shuddered with fits of rough coughs. The energy she had once in her body was fading, slipping away as she finally collapsed onto her side without even enough energy to curl her body up against the outside world. For a short time the spasms stopped making Kai think the worst was over until the spasms started again and her back arched. Soon her stomach churned only for its light contents to be spilled over the floor of the gym laced with ribbons of blood. Dry heaves soon followed once everything was emptied from Snowflake's stomach all over the floor around her only for the acid from her stomach to burn her throat and tinge her lungs from the breath-stealing spasms of bloody coughing.  
  
As soon as Kai noticed that Snowflake stopped retreating from his advanced towards her he moved to her side, strangely feeling very concerned for this person he hardly knew. 'I'm getting too soft..' He glared at the feeling, keeping the shaking and shivering girl that still couldn't stop coughing up blood from rolling into her own vomit. As soon as he rested a bare hand on the tanned skin of her forehead where beads of sweat rested he drew if back, crimson eyes blurring with worry. 'The fever she has is beyond belief, even in this controlled atmosphere. It's her own fault though for doing something like this for being sick.' Reaching one arm around the back of her knees and the other around her back Kai hoisted Snowflake's oddly feather-light form into his strong arms, watching as her head lolled against his chest as another coughing spasm wracked her body painfully. Without another moment of thought Kai made his way out of the gym and towards the mansion's medical room with Snowflake resting in her grip, possibly her life as well. 


	3. Silence For Trust

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of its characters.  
  
Summary: When Biovolt goes after one of its past 'students' the BBA steps in and places the girl under the watch of the Blade Breakers. What are Biovolt's plans for this girl and what happens when they get a hold of her because she risked herself by saving one of the Blade Breakers that has grown fond of her.  
  
Please review!  
  
-This chapter is dedicated to Jesse. I hope you like it!-  
  
Takes place after the World Beyblading Tournament   
  
" " Talking ' ' Thinking  
  
Clandestine Wolf  
  
Chapter Three - Silence For Trust  
  
A mere few minutes after five in the morning and an incident has already ransacked the mansion back into a sudden life filled intensity that thrived through everyone's bones as that very life was threatening to leave one of the few who lived in the large building. Kai stormed into the medical room of the mansion; a large white room with a single sanitized bed and medical equipment scattered here and there. In his arms he held the shaking and pained form of the dark skinned and white haired Snowflake, spasms of rough coughing making blood come from her lungs and slip from her lips with a few deep red speckles landing onto Kai's black tank top.   
  
Both Ray and Tyson's father were in the room, the raven haired teen sitting nervously in a chair that rested on one of the corners and the taller man looking for something frankly around the medical room. The bed had its white covers pulled back, a feather pillow thrown off to the side to leave the mattress clear for treatment to whatever was causing the wide-eyed girl the pain she was so sternly feeling. Upon that soft surface is where Kai placed that fragile form, making sure to lay Snowflake on her side so that she wouldn't have to worry about choking on the blood that came form her lungs.  
  
"Ray get some cold water with ice in it from the kitchen as well as a rag so we can bring her fever down, and hurry about it please. Kai make sure you keep her on her side, preferably curled up like she is so I have access to her spine." The voice came from Tyson's father, calm and comforting as always as he finally found what he was looking for. Pulling a metal looking briefcase from the cupboard above the sink he put it on the counter. Clearly marked on the front of the glistening steel were the letters -BBA-. The locks were quickly opened and the latches undone as the older man opened the lid to reveal several syringes containing a light green liquid, some syringes filled with a dark blue liquid as well.   
  
The Chinese boy was quick to comply, running with cat-like agility out of the room to the kitchen as Kai held Snowflake where she was without any grave difficulty. Under his strong hands he could feel the girl's muscles tighten and contract over and over again, each coughing fit stealing the very source of her life as they came and passed only for another to follow quickly behind. He couldn't bring himself to look at her face, to see her pained and bewildered expression as her energy left her body.  
  
Tyson's father snatched up both one of the green liquid filled syringes and one of the blue liquid filled syringes, their needles looking nearly deathly long as he pulled the protective caps off that kept the needles from being bent. He inwardly knew what the reaction would be once those steel blue eyes caught sight of those syringes he carried, but the concoction they contained would save her life and soothe the coughing spasms. Taking a deep breath he turned, feeling the tension rise in the room as his steps brought his large form closer towards the female teen laying on the bed.  
  
"Kai… Can you find something to blindfold her with, quickly?" The syringes were hidden behind her back as Tyson's father made it around to the side of the bed where Snowflake's back showed clearly. The crimson orbs of Kai blinked slightly confused before glancing at the opened metal briefcase and staring at the needles it contained. There wasn't anything really near him to blindfold her with. Then it donned on him that he wore the very answer, his own white scarf. Pulling the soft material from around his neck Kai forced himself to look at the girl before him, stunned to see her steel blue eyes boring into his own globes of seas of red.   
  
'Why does she look at me like that… Those eyes. It seems like her eyes can just read my soul with ease. I hate feeling so vulnerable, but why do I feel so concerned about this Biovolt experiment before me? She's…. human, just like me. That's why… because she understands more clearly than anyone else could. Because she couldn't help what they did to her..' Kai shook his head, banishing those thoughts from his mind as the white cloth of his scarf was tied around Snowflake's eyes to keep her steel blue eyes from seeing the syringes but also to keep them from see what he didn't want them to see; how week and vulnerable he was.  
  
"Make sure you hold her there tightly, Kai. Are you ready?" Tyson's father was looking at Kai who merely nodded, not knowing what he was to be ready for as his hands held the fragile looking body on the bed down on its side, the female body curled up like the world was out to get her. As soon as Tyson's father placed his hands on Snowflake's back there was a sudden spark of energy that went through her body, whimpering through the spasms of coughing as she attempted to squirm from the comforting hands which held her down.  
  
He kept moving his fingers though even as the body he touched shifted in fear. Tyson's father knew this had to hurt her, counting the vertebrae along her spine as his fingers passed along them through the sleeveless blue shirt she wore to the gym. Moving the blue cloth he found the right spot on the spine, readying the first syringe with the dark blue liquid as he aligned the needle up along with his thumb. As soon as the long needle pierced the skin there was a soft cry of protest from Snowflake, but the needle was pushed fully between the two vertebrae that he had chosen before releasing the concoction that it held into the body.   
  
Ray walked in with the bowl of ice and cold water that he had been told to get, a clean rag rest over its rim. Unluckily for him he walked into the white room just as Tyson's father was giving Snowflake the second shot in the same place. Ray could've sworn that his heart skipped a beat, nearly causing him to drop the bowl in the process as he stumbled into the room where Kai looked at him coldly. That's when he composed himself and put his pieces back together, not wanting to seem weak in front of the older Kai.  
  
The medical room suddenly fell quiet. No more coughing or squirming from the figure on the bed, only the rapid breathing that was left behind from the whole event. The last needle of the syringe was extracted from Snowflake's back, both now empty and useless objects being thrown away in the hazardous waste basket. A single droplet of blood escaped from where the needles pieced the tan skin, nothing more and nothing less as her chest rose and fell with a drug induced sleep.  
  
"Thank you Kai, Ray. I'd like to know how this ended up happening because Mr. Dickenson well warned you about letting the girl strain herself doing things." Tyson's father took the bowl from Ray, dipping the rag into it before wringing it out thoroughly and folding it long ways and rested it onto Snowflake's sweat covered forehead as the blindfold was pulled away rather gently by Kai. "I understand it is early in the morning, but I want to know how this happened none the less."  
  
'She got up in the middle of the night and went to the gym, on her own. The only thing we really know is that she was pushing herself like it was some sort of training that she had to do. I doubt we could've stopped her even if we wanted to.." It was Kai who spoke up, not saying anything about the fact that he had been in the observatory room sleeping while Snowflake was doing all of this. He still didn't plan on babysitting this girl, yet felt prone to do so by a part of his conscience.   
  
"Watch her more carefully then, or better yet lock the gym's door so it doesn't happen again. She needs to recover from whatever is wrong with her. Even I can't understand why her body acts like it does, but she needs to rest anyways." While Tyson's father was talking eh was unwrapping the athletically tape from Snowflake's wrists and ankles, being careful not to disturb the sleeping girl as he spoke on. "I want one of you to stay here, and leave Kenny sleep. He was up all night talking with me. As form myself I am going back to bed to catch up on the sleep I just missed."  
  
"I'll watch her." Kai nearly answered too quickly, receiving a strange look from both the other two males in the room. Quickly he added on another statement, taking a seat in the same chair Ray had been sitting in when he first came into the medical room. "I've gotten the most sleep out of the two of us, and Ray already had plans before he came to see who was in the gym. He can go film his little tigers and I'll just stay here to keep an eye on Snowflake so nothing like this happens again."   
  
They both shrugged, Tyson's father yawning tiredly as Ray just grinned his sheepish smile of thanks. One behind the other they left the white room, closing the door behind them to make sure the room would stay cool enough, almost too cool. Listening to make sure that they both left Kai moved his chair closer to the bed before setting back down again. His deep red eyes watched the sleeping form; the coughing fits having left a thin line of blood along Snowflake's lips. Taking a corner of his white scarf Kai dipped it into the cold water in the bowl next to the bed, wiping the blood from the sleeping form's mouth gingerly.   
  
Slouching back into his chair Kai folded his arms over his chest, leaving his once clean scarf draped over the side of the rather comfortable chair he sat in. Deep red eyes slowly slid shunt, blocking the light of the room from his gaze as his mind fell into a world of thought. 'She's hiding something, and I want to know what. No medical treatment I know has someone getting needles stuck into their spine unless it's something that isn't exactly legal. She must be using silence to protect us from something or someone, but what? I want to know what she isn't telling us..'  
  
The sound of a body shifted on the mattress in front of him Kai drew himself back to reality from his own world of thoughts, deep red eyes bringing him back to the world he wished he could escape. Glancing back down towards the mattress, too white for its own good, Kai watched Snowflake in silence as she shifted restlessly upon the bed. The sheets soon became a mess, as it was apparent that she was dreaming something very unpleasant. 'What ever she has been put through I'm sure it isn't in the file at all.. Not in the least.'  
  
As the shifting finally stopped Snowflake fell still, curled up tighter than she had been still facing Kai. The cold cloth slipped form her forehead, the damp piece of material settling onto the mess of sheets around her. Every once and awhile you could see a muscle twitch in her body, eyes moving slowly under their dark lids. 'Even in her sleep she isn't peaceful, plagued by whatever Biovolt had done to her. I no longer doubt that she was apart of an experiment of Biovolt and the Abby, yet I still wonder why and what they did to her.'  
  
Slowly Kai reached forward, grabbing the moist rag that had fallen off the sleeping girl's forehead. Leaning a bit he remoistened the kitchen rag, wringing the extra cold water from the light blue material before folding it once more. As Kai went to place the rag back onto her tan skinned forehead she paused, suddenly having the urge to reach out and touch the soft looking skin. Crimson eyes stared, making sure that Snowflake was asleep before he actually brushed his fingertips along the teen's smooth skin as he pushed her stark white hair from her face. Soon his hand trailed down her cheekbone, gentle caressing her dark toned skin.  
  
Passing his thumb over Snowflake's lips Kai lingered his touch there, gaining a questionable look as he gently pushed her upper lip back slowly. 'Fangs…' The K-9's on both the top and bottom line of teeth were lengthened and sharp along with a few teeth behind the four others. 'I would hate to be bitten by those.'  
  
Steel blue eyes slowly fluttered open, rimmed with weariness yet perfectly aware of what and who was around her. The sudden awakening caught Kai off guard, not able to tear his gaze away from Snowflake's as his fingertips remained resting upon her silken lips. 'God…What am I going to do. She's going to kill me..' Oddly enough the female teen didn't shy away from the touch or try to push it away fiercely, merely leave it be as her dark blue eyes stared into Kai's crimson eyes.   
  
As Snowflake picked up one of her hands and slithered it across the white sheets on the bed Kai quickly drew his hand back, glaring with his usual cold stare. Steel blue eyes looked hurt, almost as if a trust had been broken and a wound made with salt freshly rubbed into it. No sure look registered on her own face, but her eyes told everything for now, their own story that could destroy a whole city. Finally Snowflake moved forth again, reaching out and grabbing the freshly wetted rag from Kai and placing it onto her own forehead before sleep robbed her energy away again only to leave her falling into another slumber. A look, quick but there, registered upon her features; forgiveness.   
  
Slowly Kai sunk back into his seat, releasing a breath he never knew that he was holding in the first place. 'I will talk to her in the morning… Maybe she'll be the same person I just saw and saw in the gym rather than the weak person the team was introduced to. Maybe she'll speak to me… Possibly kiss those soft lips.. Wait. What am I talking about?! She is just like any other person I know and have known. Weak.. Always weak..' Kai's thoughts trailed off as he soon slipped into his own slumber, crimson orbs slipping close to protect them from the brightness of the white room. 


	4. Dressed As Service

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of its characters.  
  
Summary: When Biovolt goes after one of its past 'students' the BBA steps in and places the girl under the watch of the Blade Breakers. What are Biovolt's plans for this girl and what happens when they get a hold of her because she risked herself by saving one of the Blade Breakers that has grown fond of her.  
  
Please review!  
  
Takes place after the World Beyblading Tournament   
  
" " Talking ' ' Thinking  
  
Clandestine Wolf  
  
Chapter Four - Dressed As Service  
  
The musty air of the Abby filled his nostrils, darkness flickering and playing with the dim lights that washed a small amount of light through the long yet wide hallway. It was so real feeling as Kai stood there back in the place he never wanted to be in again. He could feel Black Dranzer calling out to him, it's call strong and only growing more so. To Kai this couldn't be happening, he couldn't be here back at the Abby or back in Russia at that, it just wasn't physically possible, was it?  
  
Then he turned, as if a dead end had made him stop even though the hallways just kept on going and going as far as the eye could see. Before him a pair of doors rested, thick wood making their forms as a light peeked out from under the doors. The feeling that came from behind the door was indescribable, but it sent chills of sullen fear down Kai's spine. Then he saw it; the symbol on the doors. He knew that symbol, remembered it somehow as if he had seen it before. It was a wolfish-looking creature with white fur, pure white fur and deadly black looking claws; blue fire crept over the whole animal that reared its head up to reveal deadly fangs.  
  
Reaching his hands out to push the dark doors open Kai could feel his limbs start to shake. Something was wrong, and he knew it, but he wanted to know what was behind these bold doors before him. Stepping forward he put pressure onto the heavy wood. Slowly the forms parted, first revealing a sliver of light that blinded him until he pushed the doors all the way open with a single heave. Before Kai's crimson orbs clearly saw what was before him darkness once more took over, as if being hit in the back of the head and falling unconscious.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Kai shot up from bed, breathing heavily as beads of sweat trickled down his forehead and temples. He could feel single beads of sweat slowly trail down his neck and spine, slightly shivering at the feeling. Huddled at his legs was a white sheet, yet as his crimson orbs looked around all he saw was white; a white mattress, white walls, and a white ceiling. But he didn't fall asleep in the bed; rather he had fallen asleep in the chair. 'How did I get in this bed…What was that dream…Where is the girl!?' Quickly his thoughts raced, jerking back to reality from the rudely awakening dream and searching franticly around the medical room for Snowflake.  
  
There she sat though, cleanly attired in a neatly fitting sleeveless shirt the color of sky blue that reached about an inch above the navel along with a loose pair of slate blue cargo pants. No socks were situated on her feet and no hair tie or clip holding her stark white hair out of her darkly skinned face. Snowflake was awake, sitting at the bay window seat in the medical room with her knees pulled up lightly and her arms bound loosely around them. Steel blue eyes gazed out of the pane of glass, seeming lost in thought until the sudden disturbance of Kai brought her to look at him blankly.  
  
For a long time they both sat there, staring at each other in complete and utter silence. Crimson eyes were lost in the pools of steel blue; steel blue eyes lost in the globes of crimson. It was a trance, held by both but unable to be broken by both. What went through their minds was questionable, unable to be guessed as nothing registered upon their faces. Nothing was said, no other movements made leaving only breathing to show that they still lived and gave their hearts oxygen to survive.  
  
Snowflake shifted her body, slipping her arms from around her legs and moving to stand on the cold white tiled floor of the medical room. The cold didn't seem to bother her, walking as if nothing in the world could stop her from doing what she had her mind set on. Kai's dark red eyes watched every movement she made, smacking himself mentally for memorizing every curve and ripple of muscle as the slightly younger teen approached him. Upon reaching the edge of the bed Snowflake drew out the rag, which had been placed upon her forehead from the now warm bowl of water. As if in complete understanding of what Kai was going through she smiled, a reserved smile that was as friendly as it was soothing. The rag was swept across Kai's face and neck lightly, wiping away the cold sweat that had been caused by his nightmare.  
  
The look on Kai's face was as stern as ever, cold hearted and icy yet as he looked into Snowflake's eyes he could see the fight that was going on between the two torn personalities that were once together as whole before whatever Biovolt had done to her. The weaker side was winning, a confused and bewildered look over taking the once bold and stubborn understanding of what was about her. To Kai he could just see her collapse from the inside out, growing frightened and lost as the world before her became just another everyday puzzle to figure out.   
  
The rag slipped from Snowflake's dark skinned hand, fingers trembling lightly as slow steps brought her away from the now standing up form of Kai. Soon she found her back pressed against one of the room's four white walls, whimpering a plea as if the older teen was going to hurt her. Steel blue eyes slid shut tightly, no tears coming but fear wracking her composure to a mess as her head turned to the side, memories over playing in her mind over and over. She remembered their voices, their wandering touches that shouldn't have been, and their husky voices as they forced her to be submissive to their wants. Right now that's the only thing that went thought her mind, 'It's going to happen again.'  
  
'Biovolt really went all out on this… Those sick men that work for my grandfather. When the file said she was physically, emotionally, and mentally abused I didn't ever think that they'd do such a thing as to…force them selves upon her. It's sickening and down right wrong! No wonder why she's in such a fragile state and doesn't like when people advance on her or touch her.' Kai reached out, brushing away the strands of loose white hair that hung into Snowflake's face just as he had done earlier that day. He could see her flinch even when he didn't make contact with her skin against skin.  
  
"Snowflake. Look at me. Snowflake look at me, now." To Kai's ears his words sounded harsher than he meant them, but the bewildered teen turned her head to face him with two steel blue eyes full of fear staring into his crimson globes. He dared to touch her, to caress her soft and dark skinned cheek with the back of his hand in a comforting manner. Being caring wasn't easy for him because he didn't know what exactly to do, but with all his might he tried to pull this frightened teen before him together.   
  
"Listen to me, OK? I'm not going to hurt you, and that I swear on the honor as a beyblader. Do you understand me, Snowflake? I am not going to hurt you like Biovolt did." Kai saw the hurting look in the girl's eyes, knowing the realization of what he said stung her more than anything, but she needed to know the truth for herself. "Now look," he continued, "I am going to take you to your room. Your room and no one else's, alright? That means you can lock everyone out, just as long as you eat and don't hurt yourself. Do you understand? Snowflake, do you understand this and do you understand me?"  
  
There was a pause, a gap in time almost before a soft and almost inaudible whimper came from Snowflake's throat only to be followed by a brief nod to show she understood. Still Kai hadn't heard the girl say a word since Mr. Dickenson had introduced her to the team, but a nod was better than nothing as he ushered the shaking girl towards the door and away from the wall she had been huddled against. As Kai stepped out the door he glanced back at Snowflake, watching her follow ever so timidly behind him. 'God she's so frightened that something is going to happen her, but with Biovolt after her I can understand..'  
  
"You can hide behind me if you want if you want to be sure that you'll be safe and no one will hurt you. Kenny is probably busy with Tyson's father and Ray is more than likely doing who knows what. Come on…" Finally Snowflake followed behind, half burying her face into Kai's shoulder as they made their way down the hallway with Kai walking in the lead. The change from the white room to the colored hallway was pleasing; not too swift yet not too slow in its blending of pastel colors. The mansion was comfortable, even enough so to calm the stark white haired girl down as the two walked to her room; blues, blacks, and white coloring the large area she chose to be her room.  
  
While the two walked down the hallway they passed the dinning room, one of the men who cleaned that room and a few others watching them walk by with well-hidden interest. Even Kai didn't notice him staring, simply walking past like any other day that he would be walking around the hallways of the mansion while trying to get his frustration off. Once the two were out of sight the tall and lanky man with dirty blonde hair and sky blue eyes shook his head, as if knowing something that the others didn't. Soon after he went back to work; sweeping the lush carpet of the dinning room.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
It had been around three in the afternoon when Kai had escorted Snowflake back to her room, but now it was well around seven and dinner was ready to be served. Every other night everyone would get together at the mansion and put their things aside to have dinner with each other. Tonight was pasta night, and the cook had readily prepared enough for the next few days if not more. There were rolls, vegetables, deserts, soups, rice, and several other small dishes that would've all put together fed a small army.  
  
The table in the dinning room was rectangle based; yet no one sat at the heads of the table. On the right side sat Ray, Kenny and Tyson's father; on the left Kai and Snowflake who pulled herself together enough to sit at a regular dinner with everyone. No one was dressed fancy, just wearing his or her everyday normal clothes. To them the dinner together was just a normal thing, an excuse to catch up on things and inform each other on what was going on around the mansion and not. Here Ray would tell everyone about Max and Tyson who call frequently to find out what was going on while they were gone.  
  
Time slowly passed yet soon one by one everyone started to excuse themselves from the table and head to bed. Soon only Kai and Snowflake were left along with a man who started cleaning up the plates and dishes. Back and forth he went, picking up plates of uneaten food and carrying then into the kitchen only to come back several times to pick up the dirty dishes. It didn't take long before the table was clean, freshly wiped down with a lemon scented wash.  
  
Kai had said little all night, paying more attention to the girl who sat to silently beside him who also ate sparingly and just pushed her food around on her plate to make it seem like she had eaten more than she actually should have. He didn't really blame her though, seeing as she had gotten sick and vomited everything up earlier this morning. It was amazing really how quickly she had recovered from the coughing spasms that made her cough up blood from her lungs, yet when Kai listened to Snowflake's breathing it was as flawless as his own, calm and slow.  
  
Slowly Kai stood from his chair, crimson eyes looking out the window that belonged to the dinning room as his feet carried him over to the sill. He couldn't take his mind off of the dark skinned girl who was suffering so much because of his grandfather; because of Biovolt. 'Whatever is causing her to be like this is wearing off because you can see the two sides fighting to become one rather than against each other to gain dominance. I feel responsible somehow…as if I could've prevented it. I just wish this was all over and I could go away to be on my own to think things out.'  
  
The older teen was lost in thought leaving Snowflake to sit at the table bewildered, steel blue eyes gazing down at the clean table in front of her. Everything was a mess in her mind and inside her period, yet even as she slowly put things together she knew something was off and that something was wrong. What it was she couldn't quite say. A splitting headache started at her temples and traveled along her forehead then sinuses. Before she knew what was going on it was too late to fight back and resist. There was a clatter of a vase sliding off the table and shattering into a million pieces on the floor, yet as Kai whirled around to see what happened he saw no one. Snowflake was gone, an empty syringe resting next to her toppled over chair on the floor…Gone… 


	5. From Rival To Neutral

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of its characters.  
  
Summary: When Biovolt goes after one of its past 'students' the BBA steps in and places the girl under the watch of the Blade Breakers. What are Biovolt's plans for this girl and what happens when they get a hold of her because she risked herself by saving one of the Blade Breakers that has grown fond of her.  
  
Please review!  
  
Takes place after the World Beyblading Tournament   
  
" " Talking ' ' Thinking  
  
Clandestine Wolf  
  
Chapter Five- From Rival To Neutral  
  
"Snowflake?!" Kai rushed forward, nearly tripping over his own chair in the process as he ran towards the nearest and quickest way out of the dinning room; into the kitchen. Though he was about to call for help he realized how weak that would make him seem, needing help from others just to find out where one single person went. With a cold and determined look on his lightly toned face and a death glare set into his crimson eyes the teenage boy stalked into the kitchen, keeping clear of the shards of glass as he cursed silently to herself. 'What the hell is she doing? I had told her before we ate to stay with me because I had some questions..'  
  
As Kai made his way into the kitchen there was a loud clanging of pots against a tiled floor, lids soon falling to meet them to add to the noisy clatter. The boy winced at the sharp sounds, barely able to keep his hands away from his ears as his sharp gaze flickered across the Empty kitchen. 'What's going on here, I don't have time for this crap.' Kai's boots were nearly silent upon the tile, scuffing just slightly as he made his way around the corner of the kitchen where it turned into a vast counter with several stoves and ovens.  
  
There was a shout, muffled a bit until a scream was quickly followed by it along with the sound of a heavy weight thudding against the kitchen's floor. That was Kai's invitation, picking up his pace greatly to search out where the chain of sounds had came from. His feet led him around another corner where he stopped dead in his tracks, crimson eyes transfixed on the bleeding body of the serving and cleaning man with dirty blonde hair and sky blue eyes. The wounds, obviously caused by the sharp knife covered in blood lying in the middle of the floor, were deep and deadly as it leaked away the life of the middle aged man. Then Kai's gaze shifted, following the man's towards the figure he knew as Snowflake, her lean body crumpled up against a wall with wide steel blue eyes. Her clothed were speckled with blood, presumably the blonde man's blood. "How could you…?"  
  
Snowflake jerked her head up, bewildered blue eyes looking at Kai hopelessly yet pleading with him silently as if trying to tell him that she didn't do it even if everything pointed to her; the man before her bleeding, the knife between them, and the blood of the blonde man on her clothes and on her hands. Kai was about to start yelling at the tanned skinned girl, yet cut short by the gasps of the sky blue eyes man who struggled to survive even though it seemed to inevitable. "S…she didn't do i..t." There was a pause as Kai merely shook his head in disbelief, the man catching his short breaths as he continued shakily. "Kai…p-protect her. Help… Help is on the way to assist you and the girl. May Cynewolf… May he protect you.." There was a last gasp, blood trailing down the man's knowing lips before his head lolled and hit the floor, dead.  
  
"Wait! Protect her from who and what? And who attacked you if she didn't?" Kai was now kneeling at the man's side, shaking his shoulders roughly as he insisted on getting out answers that would never come. Blood soon covered his own clothes, looking at a loss yet having a stone cold mask on still. Snowflake shuddered, muttering just the slightest whimper as her steel blue eyes peeled away from Kai and the dead body before her. Blood pooled about the peach tiled floor, the sky blue eyes of the blonde headed man blank and lifeless. "What has she done…?"  
  
Angrily Kai rose to his feet, stalking over to Snowflake as he jerked her violently to her bare feet and pinned her form to the wall he was leaning up against by her shoulders. He didn't see her flinch, yet her tightened his grip bitterly as his deep red eyes bore hatefully into Snowflake's own still blue orbs. "Look at this… Look at what you did, Snowflake. You killed a man! Are you satisfied?! Are you? You killed this man, took his life with your own hands Snowflake. Why?" For some reason he felt regret as he pinned the lean frame of the teenage girl more harshly up against the wall, almost as if assuming by second instinct that she didn't do it, or maybe he just didn't want to believe she did.  
  
No answer came from Snowflake's lips, not even the slightest utter of pain or apology or the simplest look of sorrow. The look on her face was scared and bewildered, as if knowing that something was going on yet not being able to pin it down and unmix it in her mind as the headache she had throbbed ever so painfully. Kai could see the fight going on in her eyes, the stronger side trying to take over or at least merge with the unstable side so that the confusion would quite and hopefully the headache as well that rendered Snowflake useless and lost more than ever.  
  
Kai was growing more upset by the moment, his cool slipping away as he began to shake Snowflake lightly while gripping her shoulders harshly. He wanted answers, wanted to make the white haired girl speak to him and to explain what happened, but most of all he just wanted to hear her voice and to know she didn't really do it like the man had said she hadn't. Beneath his hands Kai felt Snowflake tense, not understanding why even as her hands came up so suddenly and shoved his grip away from her along with his body that tumbled to the ground in sudden awe of her strength.  
  
He didn't understand why, yearned to know why, yet understood only when a kitchen knife lodged its self right where his head had been just moments before. The kitchen utensil nearly had hit Snowflake herself, her form tumbling to a mess onto the floor from the drugs that had been entered into her body from the syringe on the table in the dinning room. Kai could see her struggle to stand again or at least crawl over to him, but it seemed as if her bones were mush or her muscles wouldn't go along with what the brain told them to do.  
  
The thrower of the knife was revealed, dressed in black and orange with short and bushy orange hair to go along with it. Oddly enough it was a kid, no older than Kai himself yet carrying a grin that could kill. His path was short, yet quickly made as he grabbed the form of Snowflake and held her body to his with one arm, smirking before running his tongue down his cheek in a sickenly possessive way. As Kai rose to his feet to protest the boy shook his finger at him. "Now now… You wouldn't want me to hurt her, would you? Such a beautiful girl who was easily framed and found guilty by the weak minded."  
  
"Let Snowflake go!" Kai's crimson eyes glared at the boy in black an orange as he roamed his hands over the tanned skinned girl. "And keep your hands off of her you sick minded kid." The order was met by one of those deadly grins that the boy possessed, only pressing his luck further as he slipped his hand slightly up the front of Snowflake's shirt. That was the final button as Kai lashed out with his fist. One had to admit, he was pretty quick and had a mean strength as his fist collided unexpectedly with the boy's jaw. The simple hit was enough, Snowflake being released and falling into Kai's awaiting arms helplessly.  
  
"You're going to pay for that, Kai! It would've been so much easier if you would've just given the girl over so Biovolt would be satisfied." He was fuming, moving to tackle both the close forms of Kai and Snowflake. The boy was so close, fingers brushing against the fabric of the back of the girl's blue and blood covered shirt, but his form was suddenly pulled away by two powerful arms. Bright blue hair could be seen; short in the front yet long in the back as it was pulled into a hair tie, as the two forms tumbled together on the floor, falling into a deathly brawl.  
  
Friendly blue eyes peeped out from the fight for just a moment, getting enough time to call out a few sentences. "Hey, you…err.. Kai, that's right. Get her and yourself out of here, there's a ride waiting…ugh…for you." The wrestling went on, the two forms rolling across the kitchen floor in the mess of blood and another dead, but in the way, body. Kai only stammered, not knowing if to go with what the blue haired boy said or just hightail it to the others in the mansion. 'Someone waiting for us..?'  
  
There was a tug at Kai's shirt, his lost crimson eyes turning to look at Snowflake who rested limply yet alive in his arms. In her eyes he saw that she understood what was going on, comprehending everything as if she actually knew both of the people who were scrabbling around on the floor in a mass of tangles bodies. None had the upper hand now, but Kai trusted the girl well enough as he now knew she didn't kill the blonde man and only sat there against the wall in horror of what was going to happen next. Snowflake nodded her head weakly, defiance yet instincts keeping her from doing something utterly stupid. So Kai turned and hurried out of the kitchen in a half sprint.  
  
Not bothering to leave a note or any sort or let Ray and the others know what was going on Kai moved towards the doors of the large mansion, keeping a keen eye out for anyone else who might pop up out of nowhere and try to harm or kill both he and the suddenly calm girl in his arms. The halls were like and endless maze, but he knew exactly where he was going as each scenery changed around him as he passed through other large rooms. Then he saw the double white doors; the exit and their survival. The doors weren't locked, they never were so Kai didn't have to worry about them as he quickly turned the handle and pushed outside into the hot and humid air that made breathing a bit uneasy.  
  
"It's about time." The realization of the voice rang clearly in Kai's ears. He knew that voice. He knew that person which belonged to that oddly friendly yet at the same time detached voice. Crimson eyes met metallic blue ones, red hair flaring out and to the back as his white outfit with orange stripes came so visibly clear; Tala. Kai started to retreat while Snowflake squirmed in his arms while reaching out almost helplessly towards the red haired teen.  
  
"You… What are you doing here? Trying to snatch Snowflake away and take her back to.." Kai was rudely interrupted by the approaching Tala, smiling broadly at the girl in Kai's arm. "Biovolt?" He finished for him. "Of course not. I'm here to help you out of here and to a safer place. As for the girl you hold, Snowflake isn't even her real name to begin with, anyways she knows me a lot better than you as I've known her longer than you." Tala walked forward, taking Snowflake from Kai's arms as he held her close and nearly tenderly. "Now if you'd follow me…"  
  
Kai stood like a fish out of water, feet seeming as if they were cemented to the ground as the warm teen's body was pulled from his strong arms so easily. Was he that weak? It was too late, as he didn't get to think things out, a wet hand grabbing his arm and towing him along to the four wheelers. Four wheelers enabled them to travel in the rain forest if need be and off the main road so that they couldn't be seen, and they also both held two people making it perfect for the blue haired boy which had grabbed Kai's arms, Tala, Snowflake, and Kai himself travel comfortably in the warm night.  
  
With the engines already started Kai was tossed a helmet, forced to ride with the yet to reveal his name to Kai buy as an extra helmet was tossed to him. Most of Kai's attention was on Tala as he held Snowflake, wondering why he felt so protective of someone he felt he had to baby sit as the red haired boy put a helmet gently on her head and settle her in front of him. Grateful that the helmet he hid his face Kai flushed with anger, or more seemingly jealousy.  
  
The jerk of the four-wheeler under him made Kai grab onto the bars on the back, sitting behind the blue haired boy who was helmeted in midnight blue. The two bikes were off, each carrying two people as they headed into the rainforest with a switch of the gears. The ride wasn't too terribly rough, yet it wasn't all the comfortable either as it was more than seven hours long. It was long into the next day before the camp was reached, Snowflake asleep and leaning again Tala's chest and Kai weary yet glaring furiously at the affection given towards Tala by the white haired girl. Tala himself seemed unaffected along with his uppity friend who called himself Razor.  
  
There wasn't anyone else at the camp which rested near the shore of a beach yet was easily concealed in the trees of the rain forest. There was a fire pit and three different tents put up along with a good measure of supplies resting to the side. It was homey yet well lived in showing that the two boys had stayed here quite a long time before actually moving and going to the mansion when they were needed. The atmosphere was comfortable, no tension expect that put off by Kai who didn't like this predicament.  
  
Tala turned his bike off and lifted the sleeping girl into his arms after pulling both of their helmets off only to slip from the four-wheeler effortlessly. A glance was passed to Kai as he stalked behind him, helmet quickly thrown off and the blue haired boy left to walk behind after turning the power off the his four wheeler and his helmet also discarded. From there the four disappeared into the larger tent, silence taking place as they all waited for someone to speak. 


	6. Answers To Questions

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of its characters.  
  
Summary: When Biovolt goes after one of its past 'students' the BBA steps in and places the girl under the watch of the Blade Breakers. What are Biovolt's plans for this girl and what happens when they get a hold of her because she risked herself by saving one of the Blade Breakers that has grown fond of her.  
  
Please review!  
  
Takes place after the World Beyblading Tournament   
  
" " Talking ' ' Thinking  
  
Clandestine Wolf  
  
Chapter Six- Answers To Questions  
  
Once within the middle tent, the larger one of the three, Tala settled Snowflake down onto an already made bed with several comfortably blankets laid down. Her breathing was troubling, ragged yet still calm as she slept deeply. At the corner of her mouth was a spot of dark blood; nearly black in color which showed it came from the lungs. Tala knew these signs and was already quickly getting out a series of syringes from a black pouch made exactly for this kind of travel, keeping the delicate needles from being ruined. He could feel Kai's cold eyes watching his every move, but he couldn't help but to notice the concern that washed over his face. 'He is finally growing… Though he thinks feelings weak he has yet still to learn the truth.'  
  
The tent was lit with a lantern in each corner, shadows playing along the gray material walls in a wicked illusion. In one corner where a lantern hung was a black suitcase-like book bag along with a good supply of food and water. Next to the bags of food and the suitcase was another case, smaller yet seeming valuable as it was securely shut; a laptop case. There were extra pillows and blankets in the other back corner, folded up and placed in a neat pile as if just waiting for someone to pull them out and use them.  
  
With a curt nod Razor left the tent, as it was already deep into the night and everyone needed their rest. He commented about making a fire and cooking some stew before heading to bed, and Tala only nodded back with a slight smile. Kai was taken back by Tala's attitude, not really thinking Tala to be so nice or understanding about things of the such. But here he was, being as gentle as can be as he rolled Snowflake over onto her side and carefully pushed her lean body into a huddled position. Tala's delicate fingers moved down her spine, moving the shirt out of the way as a blue, green, and clear shot was injected in the same spot Kai had saw Tyson's father do. From there he let her sleep in her bloody clothes and blood tainted tan skin.  
  
Noticing the look Kai was giving him and the stern glare he was receiving Tala made himself comfortable next to Snowflake's side, motioning for Kai to do the same on the other side. He planned to explain to Kai what he could, hoping the crimson eyed teen didn't go off on him and start a fight right here and now. "Kai… I know things haven't been the greatest between me, you, and the rest of your team. You see, I wasn't always like that; like the way I was at the tournament. After Tyson beat me I realized I had to change back to whom I really was, what this girl before us taught me to be like. That's why she reached out to me when you were holding her, she knows me. When you returned to Biovolt, Kai, they dismissed her from their studies because she was no longer valuable, or at least that is what they thought. Biovolt was testing a drug on her, which is why she is like she is now. The clear liquid I injected into her spine was the cure that they finally came up with. She should be back to herself soon, though she might still have an attack every now and then from the after effects of the drug Biovolt gave her. Do you understand this so far Kai?"  
  
For a moment the deep red eyes boy didn't answer, staring at Tala slowly yet still bitterly. It took awhile for everything to sink in, yet he wanted to know more about what was going on. "Why did they choose Snowflake anyways? What's so special about her that Biovolt chose her to be one of their…students; experiment? And who the hell is Cynewolf and that man that the orange haired kid killed? I know Snowflake isn't her real name, and since you said you knew her while at Biovolt you should know it. Spill. I want to know everything after I was dragged all the way out here with you and your blue haired friend."  
  
Tala made a quick glance towards the white haired girl, making sure the talking wasn't bothering her well-needed rest. With a slow sigh he turned his attention back to Kai, ready to answer some or at least most of his questions. "You'll have to get some of these answers from her when she wakes, like her real name and who Cynewolf is. As for choosing Snowflake from everyone else that Biovolt could've chosen from I can only say that she had something that they wanted so badly that they trained her, broke her, and pushed her harder than even you or me. The file that you were given says something about being pushed mentally, physically, and emotionally but that was only speaking lightly. I know she won't tell you this, despite how blunt she is, because it hurts so much. She was raped while with Biovolt, and that orange haired boy was one of the ones to do it more often than others. His name was Vulcan, I believe. As for the man that was killed his name was Sam, and he worked for Razor and me. Vulcan killed Sam and injected some kind of drug into Snowflake's system. She was set up for you to believe that she killed Sam, but everything didn't go to Vulcan's plan as Sam wasn't dead yet and told you the truth. From there you know the rest. If you want to know anything else you'll have to ask her when she wakes. Oh…I almost forgot… She doesn't like to talk, or rather since Biovolt made her take the experimental drug she won't say anything. It has been years since she has actually last spoken and I'm afraid that the drug, when it split her personality into two parts, gave her a shake that will be hard to calm down from."  
  
Tala rose from his comfortable sitting place, stretching out slowly before his metallic blue eyes looked at the silent and stone-faced Kai. He know that Kai didn't want to have to deal with Biovolt all over again, but this time he wasn't alone, they all had to go through it. "Look I'm going to some food and I suggest you do the same, ok? From there I'm heading to get some sleep. Razor is on first watch, and you can bed in this tent to watch over Snowflake. Those blankets in the corner are for you. And no, you don't have to do any watch just yet. I'll give you a few days or so, but in about a week or until Snowflake recovers enough we're going to move again to a safer spot over on a deserted and unmarked island in the Pacific." With that Tala waved and headed out of the tent's opening, leaving Kai to think things out for himself and choose whether or not to stay. 'I hope he knows what he's doing…. Snowflake needs someone she can open up to and someone who can get her to speak again.. Kai is just the guy for the job; stubborn yet patient.'  
  
Razor looked up through his blue bangs as Tala exited the Middle tent. Always he smiled, even if he was tired himself. A fire was started and burning in a makeshift fire pit, a pan of stew being held above the flames and welcome smells came from under its lid. "So what do you think about…what's his name…Kai? Can we trust him as well as you say we can around the girl? I mean she seemed pretty fragile when I saw her, but then again I don't know her like you do." Lifting the lid Razor stirred the stew; tender meat, potatoes, carrots, other vegetables, and a slightly spicy broth to go along with it.  
  
With a shrug of his shoulders Tala settled down next to Razor at the fire, smiling back to his blue-eyed friend as he sat down on a large flat stone. The stew wasn't done yet so eh could wait to go to bed, the smells keeping him awake as his mouth watered. "He's trustable, and if I might add very concerned for someone I know he will deny that he doesn't care about. I saw the look on his face as clear as day, even if he tried to hide it. As for the girl being fragile she'll prove you wrong once she's back to herself. That drug that was put into her system didn't do any good for her. Maybe you will even get to see her bit beast Razor…Just maybe."  
  
Inside the tent Kai heard the muffled words, but paid them no heed and didn't even bother to try to figure out what they were saying. His only concern right now was Snowflake and all the questions that went unanswered by Tala. He found himself reaching out to touch her face, smudged with blood yet still soft as before. Her skin was warm to the touch, yet not feverish as he pressed his palm to her forehead lightly while pushing away the strands of messy stark white hair. Even to Kai's touch the teenage girl didn't stir the slightest, looking to be quite content as she slept on. 'I don't know why I feel like I just have to protect her, to watch over her. I don't care about her, and feelings are weak….. Aren't they? What am I talking about, of course they are weak. I hate her. I hate everyone. They are no good for me….No good.'  
  
With a barely heard sigh the older teen rose to his feet, gingerly stepping over the sleeping form of Snowflake and walking over to the corner full of folded blankets and pillows. Kai could feel the hot tears at the corner of his eyes, but he refused to shed them. To him it was just weakness to cry at all. Taking a few of the blankets he set them out so that they were resting folded long ways so that his back would be against the side of the tent and his feet pointing towards Snowflake. He had no intention of sleeping, only to watch over Snowflake and make sure Tala or Razor didn't harm her or himself. Placing a pillow up against the side of the tent Kai sat down, clothes still bloody and his mind lost to everything around his allowing salty tears to course down his face.  
  
Kai was too lost in his swarming and confused mind to realize that Snowflake had awoken and was on her knees in front of him. He sat with his knees bent up lightly, head down and crimson eyes shut, but that didn't stop the tan skinned girl from moving closer. A light hand was reached out, less covered in blood than the other as she passed a gentle thumb under Kai's closed eyes to wipe away his tears before they hit his painted blue shark fins on his cheeks. As he jerked his head up he was met by the slow steel blue gaze of Snowflake, their globes only slightly hiding the worry that was obviously directed towards him. No longer were her eyes confused or bewildered, but clearly aware of everything around her and searching for answer to what made Kai shed tears.  
  
It was too much for the teenage boy, pushing the girl's hand away rather viciously as a cold stare crossed his crimson eyes. There was a look of understanding from Snowflake as she backed away from Kai, not looking hurt from his rude attitude when she was only trying to find out what was bothering him. Turning towards the bags in the corner she started to go threw them, picking out a black tank top along with baggy red pants with an odd looking bit beast stitched in black on the lower right leg. Soon a bowel was pulled out along with a rag before Snowflake poured some water into it. Now standing on unsure legs she walked back over to Kai only to set the clothed in front of him along with the rag and water. With an easing look of calmness Kai watched as she turned around with her back to him, settling back down on her bad while pulling the laptop out of its case and to her.  
  
"Is this for me to wash up with and change into?" Kai made sure to speak at least half way gently, not wanting to seem too harsh at this kind offer. He really didn't want to stay in bloody clothes from when he was shoved to the kitchen floor, and gratefully he was rewarded with a slow nod from Snowflake as she switched on the laptop and opened its top, everything starting to load quickly as she waited patiently. Without saying anything else, not even a thanks, Kai pulled off his dirty tank top, his scarf still gone, and threw it into an empty corner where he could pick it up later. From there he went to scrubbing his body clean of any blood that matted his skin of the upper body. Once sure each drop and smudge was gone the new black tank top was pulled on over his head only to follow the same suit of actions with his pants and throwing them in the corner wit his boots.  
  
As if on cue Snowflake turned her head to meet Kai's gaze. After a moment she made a slight face, shifting herself so the laptop rested next to Kai and she was crawling over to be in front of him again. The rag was taken from the bowl, rung out, and passed across his brow hard enough to scrub away the bit of blood he couldn't see. With a satisfied look, but no smile along with it, Snowflake put the rag back into the bowl and pushed it away so they both wouldn't have to worry about knocking it over and having a mess to clean up inside of the tent.   
  
"Snowflake… What's your real name?" Kai was perturbed to ask the stark white haired girl who only moved to grab the laptop at his question. Verbally the answer wasn't given, but he was guessing that all the answers he wanted was on a profile that no one had but herself and Biovolt directly. When Snowflake moved to sit in-between his bent legs and up against his chest he glared sharply. However she didn't cower away like others would, only settle herself there anyways as the screen of the portable computer was tilted so they both could see it. Though Kai didn't smile Snowflake knew better than to believe a mask that was commonly put on by people, and she knew him better than he thought.  
  
With the laptop ready to go and awaiting to be used Snowflake typed away her commands, a coded screen coming up as she opened one file which was buried in about fifteen other files. Easily Kai could see what she was doing, the was she sat making it easy for him to see over her head and shoulders as she typed several things into the keyboard as the coded screen soon started to change. Sooner than later a normal reading document appeared, an obvious profile as Snowflake's picture flashed onto the screen along with all the information that one could wish to know about one person.  
  
Kai squirmed lightly, a little uncomfortable but growing used to it as time passed. As the information appeared on the screen his attention was turned there, watching closely as Snowflake scrolled down past all the reports made by scientists and other people of the such. As the normal information like the name, height, weight, and such appeared she stopped scrolling down and took her hand from the button mouse, waiting for Kai to read what was on the page and allowing him to move on with more information or not. That's when he saw it, her full and real name and he couldn't help but to say it aloud so he knew what it sounded like on his own tongue. "Maximus, Alexis… The meaning in Greek means -Greatest Protector Of Man Kind-."  
  
Further Kai read on, reading it aloud so that the information presented was more easily pressed into his mind. "Height: 5' Weight: 107 pounds Birthplace: Mountains of Western South America Bit Date: 5/23/???? They don't even know how old she really is, but I guess that doesn't matter to Biovolt. Both parents are alive but in cryogenic sleep at an unknown place. Parents were once workers for Biovolt until they quite and vanished, yet when found they took their child as well when they found out what was hiding inside her. Born with a bit beast's spirit inside of her Biovolt was determined to either use her or get it out of her to use for their own liking. Bit beast type is wolf… and its name is… Cynewolf." Kai was taken back by that. Cynewolf was her bit beast? Its spirit was inside of her and not the beyblade? He didn't understand what was going on, but he did understand why Biovolt wanted her now and why she had fangs like an animal.  
  
Scrolling further downwards himself Kai caught his breath at the picture he saw of the bit beast Cynewolf. He knew that picture, it was in his dream. That room with the large doors and the white wolf on it, that was where Biovolt had kept her the whole time, secluded in that room while the scientists experimented on her and put her through hell. Now he saw clearly how much worse she had been put through, and he felt his stomach churn with disgust about what she had gone through and what had happened to her. Kai could feel himself about ready to get sick everywhere, lowering his head slowly only to find Alexis' shoulder there to seemingly comfort him. He felt the tears come, coursing freely down his cheeks as the painted blue shark fins smeared lightly with each salty tear. His strong arms wrapped loosely around her waist, uttering two soft words to her between his silenced sobs. "I'm sorry…"  
  
The laptop was closed with a lick -click-, power being turned off as Alexis pushed the machine away to the floor next to them. It was better to cry and let it all go, and she knew that but she still comforted him anyways. He had understood her silence so much better than anyone else, as if unsaid words passed between them as their eyes met. With Kai resting his head on her right shoulder she lifted her right hand, running her slender fingers through his thick yet smooth hair as her fingertips massaged his skull and neck gently. He hugged her tightly, yet not tight enough to hurt or cause any discomfort. He was wanted it all to go away, for his grandfather and Biovolt to just vanish and the abbey be gone forever. Maybe now he could do that, with her help, with the loyalty of a born wolf.  
  
Tala had stopped mid-way with a spoon of stew to his mouth, hearing soft sobs coming from the tent. He knew Snowflake didn't cry, but nether did Kai. 'Maybe I'm wrong…It has to be one of the two, I saw them both up and I heard Kai talking, but who is crying. It sounds more like Kai. This must be too much for him.' Razor was also glancing towards the tent along with Tala, turning their heads to look at the shadows in the tent at the same time before looking back at each other with an uneasy look. Tala only shrugged and went back to eating. 'Let them figure things out for themselves. I'm sure they don't was either Razor or me butting into their business.'  
  
As Kai calmed and tears stopped falling he only sat there in silence, not moving his arms from Alexis' waist or picking his head up from her shoulder. Without words she had told him that she understood and accepted what happened to her. Her touch had soothed him, only to lull him into a light sleep. Before he fell asleep he did hear words, her words as she spoke to him while leaning back into his chest. The words she said were soft, the tone of her voice clearly female but carrying a light accent that made her sound unique. "Don't be sorry…" 


	7. A Chance To Survive

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of its characters.  
  
Summary: When Biovolt goes after one of its past 'students' the BBA steps in and places the girl under the watch of the Blade Breakers. What are Biovolt's plans for this girl and what happens when they get a hold of her because she risked herself by saving one of the Blade Breakers that has grown fond of her.  
  
Please review!  
  
-Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far, I really appreciate it! -  
  
Takes place after the World Beyblading Tournament   
  
"…." Talking '….' Thinking //….// Computer Program's Voice [ ….] Computer Program Images  
  
Clandestine Wolf  
  
Chapter Seven - A Chance To Survive  
  
It was already around noon with the sun blazing high in the sky, the air humid and sticky along with a rather high temperature. The canopy of the rainforest provided some comfort from the sun and its harsh rays, but it only made the humidity worse as moisture was trapped within the atmosphere under the canopy of tall and old trees. Bugs were everywhere, but that was nothing new since bugs were always everywhere in the rainforest. The animals were alive and already foraging around for food to fill their stomachs, each creature making its own noise to make the rainforest seem homey and comfortable despite everything.  
  
Tala was on watch, keeping a fire going to keep the stew warm since Kai hadn't came out to get any last night, but then again they all had to eat again anyways and the smoke kept the bugs away from the camp. He was shirtless, it being too humid to wear a long sleeved shirt or a shirt period as sweat beaded along his smooth back and lightly muscled stomach and chest. He did wear pants though, not wanting to risk getting any kind of bug bite or plant poison on him while he was walking about the camp's area. The light breeze that came from the beach was soothing, though barely felt it was still comforting against the heat and humidity as it came with coolness and a salty smell.  
  
There was no doubt to Tala that the BBA would be looking desperately for the girl they knew as Snowflake, but he also knew that it was best for her whereabouts to not be known by even them, Biovolt had its ways of finding anything it wanted out, so if it wasn't on record or known they couldn't possibly find out. The blade breakers, or at least the part of the team that stayed behind without even knowing what was happening couldn't even know. Kai was trustable, he knew that, but if Ray and the others came looking for him and Snowflake Tala knew trouble would only follow. To him the small group they had needed to move as quickly as possible for the safety of Snowflake and the rest of them alike.  
  
The sound of shifting cloth pulled Tala from his thoughts, sitting half-way comfortably in front of the fire on a piece of an old fallen tree. Turning his head his metallic blue eyes fell upon the still looking to be asleep figure of Kai, his hand covering his eyes from the sudden brightness of the rainforest. Tala blinked at what he was wearing; a plain black tank top and a pair of baggy red pants with a bit beast stitched in black at the bottom of the right pant leg. He had seen that uniform before, though the bit beast had certainly been different. 'Amusing. I think Alexis has something already planned for the four of us. Leave it to her to take charge of everything even when she isn't at her fullest ability.'  
  
Kai caught Tala's gaze with one of his death glares, a cold look on his face even though he still looked quite asleep. The blue shark fins painted on his cheeks were gone, replaced with red ones to match his pants though Tala doubted he realized it and guess it was Snowflake who had done it while the teen was sleeping. With a nod Tala stood up, offering Kai his seat as his feet carried him over to the stew bubbling quietly over the small fire. Picking up a clean bowl and spoon from the bag next to the fire Tala spooned in a good helping of the steaming food, knowing quite well that after what happened that Kai was more than likely quite hungry.  
  
The seat was taken after a long pause, Kai sitting down near the end of the fallen tree's trunk as Tala handed him the warm bowl of stew. He had to admit, it smelt pretty fulfilling and made his mouth water but he had questions for Tala now. He had woken up sitting with a sleeping Snowflake in his arms, yet he didn't want to wake her so he shifted her light body to lay down on his bed instead only to slip out of the tent quietly. He knew the girl needed her rest so that her strength would return, yet her words still rang clearly in his head even if it had seemed he didn't hear them in the first place; 'Don't be sorry.'  
  
Lifting a spoonful of the steaming stew Kai gently blew on it before actually putting the stew in his mouth. The contents of the warm and thick mixture nearly melted on his tongue, exploding with flavor after flavor and new tastes onto his taste buds. He couldn't help but to take another bite of the warm stew that filled his stomach and awoke his senses from their sleepy haze. Glancing up from the bowl Kai realized that Tala had taken a seat next to him on the fallen tree and was watching him eat. After swallowing the bite he had just taken Kai spoke up, wanting to know what was going on. "You mentioned something about going to an island that was deserted and is uninhabited, tell me about this plan of yours and what's going on."  
  
Ala only nodded and smiled, wiping sweat from his forehead with the back of his hand. " Well first off we can't stay here as long as I first predicted we could. It's too dangerous fro all of us to stay here much longer. The rest of your team is safe from all of this without knowing anything and I'm sure you want to keep it that way. As for the island we're going there to figure out what we're going to do next. The longer we stay somewhere the more dangerous it becomes for us. I don't want anyone getting hurt, and that includes you Kai. I'd say our little sleeping Snowflake has a plan of her own already. I'm sure you understand this Kai, and I know you don't want to just leave her here with us because you don't want to deal with Biovolt. You want revenge for what they did."  
  
With a sharp glare over another spoonful of soup Kai put his bowl and spoon down, restraining himself from yelling protectively at the red haired teen for what he had said. "She is not -ours' in any way shape or form. Alexis never will be anyone's again, that I swear. Yes, before you ask, she did give me answer and more than I'd ever want from her. Show showed me the profile on her laptop, or should I say Biovolt's profile of her, and I have to say that it's sickening the way they treated her. Also by her having a plan what do you mean? Snowflake has been sleeping nearly the while time we've been here, and how did you find this island?" Kai neglected to mention anything about Alexis saying something to him, not thinking it was anywhere near relevant.  
  
There was a chuckle, a warm one at that, followed by a friendly smile from Tala as the crimson-eyed teen looked at him stupidly. "If she showed you the whole profile then I congratulate you, because Snowflake here won't let anyone near that file. All I have to say about that else wise is not to judge her by what you've read. That would most certainly be your downfall if you did so. The island was found by Razor, but we'll discuss about that later with everyone. As for her plan you're wearing it. That's actually a uniform you're wearing, and if I dare to say anything I believe she plans on all of us wearing a uniform that looks at least halfway like that one you have on right now. You see that stitched in bit beast on you lower right pant leg? That's the ancient symbol for your Dranzer. From there I'm not really too sure about her plan or why she want us to wear uniforms, nut so you know she repainted your face with red shark fins instead of your blue ones…"  
  
"She did what?!" In a rush Kai picked up his spoon, cleaning it of the stew's broth with his mouth before turning the glistening metal so he could see his face in its reflection. Sure enough Tala was right. The once blue painted shark fins on his face were red. Silently he told himself that the red made his eyes stand out more, but he wouldn't dare say that out loud as he kept his face hatefully cold. The red was lighter than his deep crimson eyes, yet darker than the red of his pants. Moving to rub them off Kai paused, looking the red paintings over once more with an unheard sigh. Instead he picked up his bowl of stew and started eating again, as Tala couldn't help but to chuckle at him.  
  
The rest of the day passed by slowly, eventless, and with nothing to really do to keep busy. Razor had woken up and switched watches with Tala around three in the afternoon, but even he couldn't get Kai to open up much more than his usual small comments about things here and there. Snowflake slept the whole time, only being woken up by Kai to eat and drink before falling back into a dreamless slumber. Finally the crimson eyed teen grew impatient and tired of it all and went to explore the surrounding rainforest despite the hollow warnings and threats from Razor, too independent and stubborn to listen to the blue haired boy in the beginning.   
  
The deeper into the his thoughts that Kai got the further he ended up going into the humid climate of the forest with all trees and exotic plants. He could've sworn that he had only been walking for hours before actually stopping at a small fresh water creek. After splashing the cool liquid onto his face and neck, making sure not to smear the red shark fins, he stood there staring at his own reflection in the running water. The red made him look untouchable unlike the blue did, and he grinned inwardly at it. Also the outfit Alexis had given him to wear was made of a comfortable material that aloud the skin to breath yet keep warm when it was cold.  
  
'The rest of the team will be safer without knowing what is happening or what happened in the first place. I have no choice but to stay with Tala and Razor. I don't trust them around the girl no matter what they say. I just want Biovolt to be finally taken down and out of my life… Out of everyone's life, and especially Snowflake's life. She doesn't deserve this, nor will she ever have to go through something like this again. I won't allow it. I swear I will protect her not matter what, and Biovolt will never get their hands on her again. Feelings may be week but I will use my hate to protect her; my hate towards Biovolt.' Releasing a slow breath that calmed Kai he allowed his fists to unclench at his sides and just hang there. After a short moment he turned and headed back to camp.  
  
The others were waiting back at the camp restlessly for Kai, though Snowflake was still nestled into a dreamless sleep on Kai's roughly made but comfortable bed. At first glance Tala and razor seemed angry, but as Kai looked again he noticed that they weren't angry with him but were actually concerned and worried, though why he didn't know and he wanted to. 'Why would they even care about me? To them I'm probably just someone who's tagging along for vengeance against Biovolt.' Kai was about to voice his question only to be stopped by a sleepy face that peeped out from the middle tent's flaps. Steel blue eyes blinked slowly and unclearly while confusion spread across her features. Smudged speckles of blood still smeared her deep tan skin and a few stands of shoulder length stark white hair as well.  
  
"Alexis what are you doing up? You should still be resting and gaining your strength back so we can travel sooner. You know we have to get moving as quickly as possible.." Tala was the one to speak, gentle and calmly as he stepped forward to gather the emerging teenage girl in his arms. To his surprise Snowflake smacked his hands away rather bluntly and hard. She yawned, exposing her sharp wolf-like fangs to the world around her in a careless manner as the rest of her body awoke with a briefly needed stretch. Once she coughed, rough on the ears and chest alike, but another didn't follow it, which was a good sign that the after effects were clearing up quicker than expected. Blue clothes and dark skin were both blood coated here and there from the incident back at the mansion, and it looked as if she didn't have any intention on cleaning up at the moment, yet she looked oblivious to it all as well. Each shaky step brought her slender body past Kai, flashing her eyes to meet his briefly as her knees buckled and her body collapsed into his arms as if her legs were just suddenly jelly instead of bone and muscle. The drug that Vulcan her put into her system still had yet to fully wear off her muscles, yet she still insisted on walking even as Kai looped a single strong arm around Alexis' waist and helped her get a bowl of the little bit of stew which was actually let in the hot pot above the small fire. She sat herself down comfortably onto the fallen tree's trunk, acting as if nothing even happened as the stew was spooned greedily into her mouth where her stomach would hungrily accept its warm thickness.  
  
"And what's with that, Tala? I may not be one to say things about people, but I'd say she just blew you off like she didn't even know who you were. I think she's acting like a kid who doesn't know what the hell she even wants. Picky little thing. Biovolt sure does have bad taste in picking tests subjects, don't they?" Razor couldn't help but to grin at his own words and shrug his shoulders. Clearly he was caught off guard though by the bowl and spoon which were thrown at him by Snowflake and perfectly hit him squarely in the temple. "Ouch! What'd I say?"   
  
"That's just who she is, Razor. Alexis here chooses whom she wants to be around on her own accord and refuses to do what someone tells her to. I don't hold what she did to me against her, and I have no right to. It wouldn't surprise me if she's the slightest bit angry at me for not staying with her after all she did for me, but I thought it right for Kai to stay with her anyways. That's her way of surviving, and now that she's free, though with chains attached, she has another chance to try to survive," commented Tala with a chuckled of amusement at Razor's confused face.   
  
"But since she's up I think it's best to ask her what she's planning, or if she's planning anything. I'd like to know why you re-painted my shark fins in red and gave me this uniform, Alexis." Kai was about to sit down beside Snowflake only to stop as she made a typing gesture with her fingers. He took that as a cue to get her laptop and so he did, walking away from the others as Tala An Razor sat down on the ground next to the fallen tree. When Kai made it into the larger third tent he looked to where the laptop was last, though he didn't find it there and just grabbed the whole case all together as he didn't want to go snooping around in her stuff.  
  
Walking back out of the tent Kai took a seat next to Snowflake and handed her the black laptop case, in which in his mind he thought was rather heavy for something to just carry a laptop only. His suspicions were right as she unzipped the black bag and took out not only a laptop but three headpieces as well which had a small piece of glass for one eye like glasses and a single eared headphone. Passing the three expensive looking pieces of equipment out Tala showed the others how to put them on while Alexis started her computer and opened the needed file. It was almost if she had planned this from day one.  
  
Though both razor and Kai wanted to ask questions they didn't, just going along with what was happening. The thin piece of blue glass was situated over the left eye and the earpiece in the left ear. There was a soft beeping noise as a program was turned on only for the piece of blue glass to come alive with, to everyone's surprise, colored images. There was coding, always coding on everything that Snowflake had on her computer so that no one could get into her things so easily. Finally she ran the program, clicking the start program as a monotone female voice started to speak and images flashed across the screen with each explanation.   
  
//Running Program 11062-XW….. Starting Program Now.//  
  
[For the briefest moment the BBA symbol lashed across the pieces of blue glass in vivid colors before being followed by several ancient symbols for bit beasts.]  
  
//Team Name: Ancient Shadows…//  
  
[The team's symbol crossed the screen; a cloaked figure with one glowing red eyes and one glowing blue eye with the team's name written in cracked letters on the bottom.]  
  
//Team Leader: Razor A.K.A. Raz….//  
  
[Razor's picture now comes to the screen with a full 360-degree view of him. He wore black boots and baggy red pants with a stitched in black bit beast that looked like a wild dog with spines down its back, and blades here and there along its body on the right pant leg along with a black regular T-shirt with red sleeves. Soon to follow was a picture of Razor again with another 360-degree look of him in a black cloak with red stitched in designs along the edges where nothing could be seen of his body besides his black boots.]  
  
//Bit Beast Of Razor: Ancient Xioku…//  
  
[A more clear image of the bit beast stitched in black on Razor's pant leg appeared, though now in a blazing bright blue color making the blades, spines, and spikes look all the more dangerous as the wild dog bared its fangs.]  
  
//Team Member #1: Tala A.K.A. Terror…//  
  
[Sliding across the screen was a picture of Tala, a full 360 degree view being given in his uniform of baggy red pants where on the lower right leg the ancient symbol of his bit beast was stitched in black along with a long sleeved and high necked black shirt with red stripes down the very front's center and down the arms where she sleeved pulled out at his wrists. He also wore black boots, yet another picture of him came to screen wearing an identical black cloak with red stitching around the edges and turned a full 360 degrees. The only way you could tell Razor and Tala apart was to look at the bit beast stitched on their right pant leg.]  
  
//Bit Beast of Tala; Ancient Wolborg…//  
  
[A clearer picture of Wolborg appeared on the small blue piece of glass now, though this Wolborg looked to be much more powerful and stronger than the original one.]  
  
//Team Member #2: Kai A.K.A Kain…//  
  
[Appearing vividly onto the screen was a picture of Kai in the uniform he wore right now, simple yet perfect for his figure. There was also a 360 degree view of him wearing his black boots, baggy red pants with his bit beast stitched onto his right pant leg in black, and his black tank top. To follow that image was a 360-degree display of Kai wearing the cloak matching perfectly to the others.]  
  
//Bit Beast Of Kai: Ancient Dranzer…//  
  
[Appearing over the image of Kai was his Dranzer, though it looked even more deadly and powerful than Black Dranzer its self. You could see its eyes glittering even in the image and you could almost hear its screaming cry as it was called out to fight.]  
  
//Team Member #3: Alexis A.K.A Alex…//  
  
[A picture of Alexis appeared onto the screen now; wearing the same baggy red pants with a different bit beast stitched in black on her right pant leg. The shirt she wore was black, looking much like a tank top though it only had one strap on the left side and the material was skintight as it reaches about an inch above her navel. She also wore black boots like the other of the team, shoulder length white hair let loose and her deep tan skin clean of any blood. A full 360 degree view was given of her only to followed by one of her in a cloak as well which made her look just like all three of the guys.]  
  
//Bit Beast Of Alexis': Cynewolf…//  
  
[A sudden picture of Cynewolf appeared onto the screen as one could almost see the life in its intelligent eyes. Its glow was a soft blue, yet even that wouldn't fool someone into thinking that this bit beast, even when not in an ancient state, was as strong as ever.]  
  
//Ancient Bit Beasts Are Called Out Like Normal Bit Beasts, But They Are Used To Mask Your Blade So It can't Be Recognized. The Ancient Bit Beasts Are Several Times More Powerful Than The Normal Bit Beasts, And They Will Automatically Update Your Blade When Called Out As "Ancient -So-And-So-". These Bit Beasts Can Be Converted Back To Their Normal Form When Called Out By Their Original Name…//  
  
[Onto the blue screen appeared several different tattoo-like markings, though one would seem very familiar as it was painted onto Kai's face; two red shark fins on each cheek. As the designs shifted all four blader's faces appeared on screen and the designs placed themselves onto their faces. Kai had his shake fins already, Tala would have to have a single diamond in red drawn under her left eye, Razor would have to have an intricate design made over her left eye, and Alexis would have to have a single red triangle painted under each eye.]  
  
//These Are Called Identification And Ceremonial Markings. When And if You Actually Show Your Face The Marking Will Show that You Are Bonded With Your Bit Beast's Spirit And That You Fight As One And Not As Two. This Way You Both Draw Off Power From Each Other.//  
  
[Onto the small blue glass pieces appeared a map of the whole world, certain citied marked out in small black dots all over each county where beyblading was important to the people.]  
  
//The Plan Is To Travel Around The World With Your Faces Hidden And Your Bit Beasts As Ancients So No One Will Recognize You. This Way You'll Stay Safe Yet Draw The Attention of Biovolt Onto Your Team. As Your team Name Spreads Biovolt Will Invite You To Their Abbey Where You Together Will Destroy What Should Have Never Been. Remember No One Can See Your Faces And You Have To Use The Names: Raz, Terror, Kain, And Alex. This Way No One Will Tell You Apart And Know You Because Of Your Name…//  
  
[Soon the screen went blank, no pictures or words on it as everything faded away steadily.]   
  
//End Of Program 11062-XW….Shutting Down…// 


	8. Leaving Camp

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of its characters.  
  
Summary: When Biovolt goes after one of its past 'students' the BBA steps in and places the girl under the watch of the Blade Breakers. What are Biovolt's plans for this girl and what happens when they get a hold of her because she risked herself by saving one of the Blade Breakers that has grown fond of her.  
  
Please review!  
  
-Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far, I really appreciate it! -  
  
Takes place after the World Beyblading Tournament   
  
"…." Talking '….' Thinking  
  
Clandestine Wolf  
  
Chapter Eight - Leaving Camp  
  
As the program shut off Kai took the headpiece off, gripping it rather dangerously tight as his crimson eyes stared at the ground his feet rested on. Snowflake took the piece of equipment from his hand as well as everyone else's, making sure to be careful with it as the laptop was shut off and closed up. Soon everything was put away back into the black case as she waited for everyone's responses to the plan, or rather idea of the whole matter. Only time would tell if they'd accept it or ditch it and move to another idea. To her they were all stuck in this together, even if she wanted desperately just to get out and flee.  
  
Figure it to be Kai to speak up first, questioning one of the positions that the new team had put together. "Why is Razor the leader of the team? From what I see either Tala or myself would be better for the job by far. I don't get it." Lifting his head his gaze was cast from one person to another, waiting patiently for his response. Soon it came, answered by Tala rather than Razor himself as the blue haired boy arched an eyebrow is an amused gesture. "Kai, razor is the leader of the team because no one knows his face. The leader has to show his face, and everyone knows our faces as well as Alexis' face. Razor's father is sponsoring our team, seeing as his family is rich and controls a lot of important things in the world."  
  
"Makes sense," commented Kai as he leaned his body forward to rest his elbows onto his knees. Making a fist with one hand and covering it with the other he placed his chin onto his hands, thinking deeply to himself. Snowflake was already up and moving, doing so more confidently and easily than she had before as her body snaked into the middle and largest tent for a long moment. 'This would be the best way to do things anyways… I understand why Razor is the leader, but these ancient bit beasts.. I never knew something like that existed. Now I know what Tala meant by Alexis planning something. For someone still not to her fullest she's certainly on top of things.'  
  
As the darkly tan skinned girl slipped back out of the tent she held a bag by the handle with both hands. The bag was the same black one in which she had retrieved Kai's uniform from, and she expectantly from one person to another with her steel blue eyes. It was terribly hard to read her expressions as they shifted from one to another, yet it was barely visible as they shifted to begin with. All eyes were on her; two pair of blue and one pair of crimson. Finally they all nodded, one by one as they accepted the plan. They really had no choice, and going to the island wouldn't help much to begin with.  
  
"I'm guessing we're going to leave sometime in the middle of the night then? Fair enough. I didn't really like this place to begin with." With a friendly smile Tala stood up, taking the uniform that was pulled out from the bag by Snowflake. First came the boots then the pants and shirt. All were perfectly made to fit the person they were made for. Razor was next up, bouncing along as he snatched up his uniform and bounded off to his tent while Tala took his time. She herself stood there, looking at Kai slowly with her steel blue gaze.  
  
Sighing Kai rose to his feet, turning away from the camp as he brushed off his own uniform that he wore. He muttered something about going to think about things and Alexis only nodded in response and drew back into the tent to change into her own uniform. The cloaks would come later, as it was too hot to wear them right now and much too humid. Even if the cloth would let their body breath it would just make one hyperventilate anyways. She could hear the other two shifting about in their tents as they changed, but she took her time changing herself.  
  
First the blood was washed from her hands and arms, making sure her dark skin was clean of any red smudge that would be a dirty reminder of what happened back at the mansion the Blade Breakers were staying at. The blood on her face and in her hair was left there for now, stripping of her bloody and dirty clothes as they were thrown in the same corner as Kai had thrown his dirty clothes. From there she pulled her shirt over her head, the black of the material making her skin seem a bit lighter than it was. Next came the baggy pants, which rested loosely on her gently curved hips, and then the sock and black boots that were tied up carefully.   
  
Snowflake could hear the two outside admiring each other, not even bothering to ask about Kai as they fixed their uniforms so they settled right. She dug through her things until she found what she was looking for; a bag of small syringes filled with a reddish liquid. The contents were a drug that countered both what Vulcan had given her and the one that Biovolt had put into her body. Now up and going she had more strength, nearly completely back to herself from the mess she had been. The red liquid was injected into her upper arm where it wouldn't hurt or bleed as much. Putting the empty syringe but into the case she got a few small canisters of red paint and slipped back outside of the tent.  
  
First razor turned his head before Tala followed his gaze. From their vivid expressions Snowflake could tell they liked what they saw, despite the blood that still was smudged about her face and stark white hair. The blue haired teen gave her thumbs up while red haired teen smile in appreciation of his friend. Walking to them both she handed them one canister of the red paint, hoping they remembered what each of their symbols were before making a mess of everything.   
  
"Going after Kai? I kind of figured that he'd go off to think like that. I know he won't hurt you, but be careful anyways. You're still healing and you know that," Tala inquired. Clapping Alexis on the shoulder gently he went back to Razor's endless talking as he went on and on about the new uniforms in which he greatly liked. From there the dark skinned teen slipped off into the rainforest as it started to grow dark out. It was already near eleven in the night, as the explaining of the plan took longer than they all thought.   
  
Kai was standing at the creek he had found earlier in the day when he wandered off to think, the running water helping him calm and sort his thoughts out. He wasn't all too sure about this whole new team and keeping hidden idea, but it was for the best and he knew that. If anyone knew who they were then they'd all be in trouble, especially Snowflake as Biovolt was dead set to get her back and make her theirs once more. 'I won't let them break her again, but I will not get close to her. I don't care about her or for her….. Do I?' At the sound of a rustling bush his thoughts were cut short, turning his head to look over his shoulder.  
  
Purposely Alexis made a noise from the bush she was in, seeing as Kai was deep in thought and she didn't want to just sneak up on him. To a point she had an idea about what he was thinking about, all too aware of the training and the pressure Biovolt put on their -students-. When She was sure that Kai had seen her, or at least he was fully aware that someone was behind him, Snowflake stepped out so that he wouldn't have to worry about anyone jumping him or anything of the such. The look of utter surprise on his face was priceless, even if it was brief.   
  
"What are you doing all the way out here? Like Tala said you need to be resting if we're leaving tonight.." Turning to look back at the running water of the creek with his crimson eyes Kai stood there silently, not really thinking e was going to get a response from the wordless teen. Steel blue eyes followed his gaze towards the water, staring at it slowly as Snowflake moved to stand next to the head taller Kai. She was so close that even just the slightest movement would cause their skin to brush up against one another's. "Feelings are not weakness, but a sign of someone growing stronger…"  
  
Kai jerked his head towards Alexis, the skin of his bare arm brushing up against her own bare arm. From that touch he shivered, though his expression was a quizzical one. 'She can't read minds…That's not possible, yet she read me like a book just by the way she acts around me.' Just about when he was about to protest she shook her head, turning to face him as her dark blue eyes met his and kept his gaze. No matter him hard Kai tried to pulled his deep red eyes away he couldn't, almost as it they were frozen in place. In his chest his heart thudded quickly, mind racing until she finally tore her eyes away.  
  
Kneeling down Alexis pulled out a rag from her pocket, dipping it into the cool water of the creek before starting to scrub away at the blood thickly matter onto her face. With it growing dark she couldn't see her reflection well, even with her vision being aided by the eyes of a wolf. Shaking the feeling off that he had Kai knelt down besides her, taking the rag gently from her hand as his free hand cupped her chin. From there he softly scrubbed the red blotches away from her dark skin only to re-wet the rag and leave it sopping wet and he worked on her stark white hair now.   
  
The silence between them was a comfortable one, Kai intently working on getting the blood from Snowflake's hair as she patiently waited for him to finish as her steel blue eyes watched his smooth movements. Each touch he made was ginger, water droplets trailing down her face from the sobbing rag used to clean the blood from her hair. She really didn't mind, as the cool water soothed the heaviness of the humidity and heat in the area. As Kai was finished he sat the rag aside, knowing it was more or less useless now, but as he did so Snowflake grabbed onto his hand and pulled him back down into a kneeling position.  
  
Moving her hand back into the same pocket she pulled out the small container of red paint, handing it to Kai after opening it. He looked at it then back at her face, actually smiling at her though it was unconsciously done. Dipping his fingers into the red paint Kai watched as Alexis closed her eyes, looking so calm, peaceful, and trusting of him. He didn't want to prove that trust wrong, so he skillfully used his fingertips to paint a thin, long, red triangle under each of her closed eyes. When he was done he washed his hands off in the creek, handing her back the container as her steel blue eyes fluttered back open.  
  
He couldn't help to think as that both stood together that Alexis actually looked like a wolf that was ready to go on a hunt for her pack. Kai wiped the smile off his face, but still part of it slipped onto his face. 'Her pack must be the team. She'll protect them with her life.' Standing there he remembered what she had said when she first appeared in the rainforest with him, 'Feelings aren't weakness, but a sign of growing stronger.' Signing softly he shook his head, thinking it not true yet knowing at some place in his mind that it truly was.  
  
"Lets get back to camp if we're going to leave soon, 'Lex.." Mentally he said that name over again, liking it even if it was a shorter version of her real name. Kai did realize that it wasn't even her actual nickname for the team, as he had left the -A- off of it. Snowflake didn't seem to mind or more or less notice, just nodding her head as the pain was stashed back into one of her pockets. Together they walked back to camp, in total yet comfortable silence, as their hands would occasionally brush up against each other.   
  
As both Alexis and Kai reached back to what used to be their camp they noticed the fire was put out and everything was packed up. The tents were put away and everyone's clothes put into suitcases which packed onto the back of the two four wheelers. Over one arm Tala held both of Kai and Alexis' cloaks, while Razor and he already had theirs on with the hood pulled down. Their faces were painted perfectly, though Snowflake didn't doubt that that had to do it more than once to get it done correctly. The two uncloaked teens pulled on their cloaks as Tala held them out to them. Now they were ready to leave.  
  
Tala rode with Razor, letting Razor drive at times and driving himself at times so the other could sleep. Their helmets were put on for safeties sake. Kai rode with Alexis while he drove most of the time, not wanting to sleep, as he wanted her to rest more instead. The ride was a long one as they rode along the beach, passing the mansion that the Blade Breakers were staying in and driving on into the next day. Everyone was tired, and it was evident on their faces as they kept on head towards the docks in upper South America. On their way the tents were thrown away along with a lot of the camping things leaving only extra gas and their suitcases.   
  
Upon reaching the dock, along with many looks, they all kept their helmets on as they gathered there things. A decently sized boat was waiting for them and them alone; for the Ancient Shadows. That's how they were to be moving from now on, like shadows and they had their ancient bit beasts to beyblade with. Once getting onto the boat it set off, not waiting if anything else was needed. Once far enough away from shore and in the barracks where they'd sleep the helmets were taken off with a sigh of relief. Now they were off to Asia as its countries where they'd beyblade other teams and win with no doubt in their minds.  
  
The beds, even if there were only two of them, were greatly appreciated as all four of them crawled onto the soft mattresses and fell asleep. Tala and Razor bedded together, curling up with their cloaks with their backs resting against one another. On the other bed Kai bedded with Snowflake, though a bit uncomfortably at first as she curled up against his chest like a cub seeking warmth. After a slow sigh he allowed her to do so, soon falling asleep with one arm draped over her side loosely. 


	9. The Sea, The Sky, The Sunset

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of its characters.  
  
Summary: When Biovolt goes after one of its past 'students' the BBA steps in and places the girl under the watch of the Blade Breakers. What are Biovolt's plans for this girl and what happens when they get a hold of her because she risked herself by saving one of the Blade Breakers that has grown fond of her.  
  
Please review!  
  
Takes place after the World Beyblading Tournament   
  
"…." Talking '….' Thinking  
  
Clandestine Wolf  
  
Chapter Nine - The Sea, The Sky, The Sunset  
  
The four teens slept a good deal of hours that spanned over a few days. The boat ride was slow yet comforting as the rocking motion lulled everything into an easeful sleep where dreams wouldn't disturb them. It had gotten quite chilly while crossing into the Atlantic Ocean, but the black cloth of the cloaks each child wore protected them from the nipping cold as the ship's crew worked on the deck as if nothing would ever faze them. The men's noise was minimal, most of the sounds they made above deck being washed away by the sound of water lapping up onto the sides of the boat. Razor had ended up on the floor, rolling off on his own accord in the middle of the first night as if oblivious to anything leaving Tala to have the whole bed for himself. Kai had turned from his side onto his back, the single pillow for both he and Snowflake being used by him as the young female rested her head on his chest with her cloak sprawled over both their bodies. She had huddled close to Kai's form, while he still hand his arm looped around her waist in an almost protective manner.  
  
With an abrupt knock on the thin wooden door that was to the four teens small room the wooden form was swung open, allowing a bitterly cold sea breeze to pass through it as one of the ship's men trudged in. The man was bulky looking with dark skin and short curly brown hair, though most of his bulk was lean muscle from working out on sea so long. The boat they all rode wasn't a fancy new one where computers did all the work, but an old fashioned one where men did a good deal of the work aboard the ship and a good-sized crew was needed. In the shipmate's hands were tin travel plated slopped with a good deal of meat, vegetables, and fruits along with two canteens of fresh water to drink.   
  
The knock on the door didn't wake anyone but Tala, but the rush of cold air made his fallen bedmate wake up suddenly as if just waking up from a bad dream. Snowflake shivered, not waking up but curling her small but strong form closer to Kai as his arm tightened about his waist. Razor, now sitting up from being awakened, turned his sleepy blue eyes to the shipmate, mumbling a few things under his breath about the rude wakeup call. Tala slipped out of bed, taking the food and water with a brief thanks before ushering the large man out in the same rudely manner he awoke them in, though he locked the door behind him.  
  
"I forgot how manner less these men could be on the ships my father owns…. At least they have some good food though," grumbled Razor as he moved to sit on the bed next to Tala. His stomach was already growling for the food he saw before him, almost drooling at its smells. Tala automatically smacked the blue haired boy in the back of the head with a slow glare, a soft -ouch- coming from the hit boy. Razor was just about to ask why he was hit, but Tala's glance towards the two still sleeping caught him in his tracks of yelling. "Well you didn't have to hit me…"  
  
"I'm sure you would've noticed it on your own, Razor. It's better just to let them sleep, both of them. Kai isn't one to get close to another, and waking him up might make him agitated and noticed that he's actually -holding- someone close and with a possessive gesture. As for Alexis she would just as soon break your nose or jaw if you woke her and pointed out how close she has gotten with someone. Ironic, really, how two people so distant can be so close. Hey..! Don't eat all of that!" While Tala was talking Razor had gotten into the food, already having ate more than his share of it as it was shoved in his mouth and swallowed nearly without being chewed.  
  
The one plate of food was already gone, along with a full canteen of water while the other canteen and other plate rested on the floor. Tala and Razor were at it already before they had time to think about the noise. With sheer determination they wrestled against each other on the bed, chiding small insults here and there as the rolled about in a mess of their cloak's cloth. It was something fierce to watch, as the two were half beating each other to a pulp until they realized the sleek form of Snowflake sitting up on opposite bed's edge with her steel blue eyes fixated on them sternly. Kai was still sleeping, though she has slipped from his protective grasp and pulled his own cloak over his body to keep him warm instead of her own.  
  
The look that Alexis gave both Razor and Tala was one enough to make both of them cower silently and crawl away from each other like obedient dogs. No words were needed, as they had known they were being too loud and rowdy when others were still sleeping in their bunker. Really they were half amazed Kai didn't wake up too, but he was still sleeping like nothing had ever happened to begin with, a content look resting upon his sleeping features as the rocking of the boat kept him lulled into sleep. Without another look Alexis slipped out of the room, not even eating her own share of the food that was left for her, though Razor had ate both his share and another's.  
  
"What's up with her, Tala? She seemed a little on the edge if you ask me." The blue haired Razor turned his head to look at his friend who looked only slightly puzzled himself, but he did answer. "Alexis has a lot on her mind. You do know what she is blaming herself for all this, don't you? She doesn't want anyone to get hurt, and dragging everyone into this she knows someone is going to end up getting injured. In her mind she's debating on whether or not to stay, as she knows or at least thinks it's safer for us all if she just left on her own. She is quite capable of taking care of herself, but right now she needs someone not as much as to lean on but to be behind her and there for her when she needs it. Biovolt has caused her a lot of pain…. I'm afraid she might just bail if things get too rough for either of us, and that is including Kai. We can't treat her like some kid who doesn't know what she's doing, as she's more than likely better than all of us put together, but she does need guidance.. She needs friends that will be there for her when things get tough and the path get tough. If she walks off let her be, as she will come back if she thinks things through enough. I just pity that she has to go through this…"  
  
"You shouldn't pity her at all. Alexis doesn't need yours or anyone's pity." it was Kai who spoke up, now sitting up with his legs over the side of the bed. Tala had been too in-depth with his thoughts that he had been staring at the ceiling and not paying attention to anyone else. Razor just gave a small shrug and fell back down onto the bed with his hands behind his head. Though he seemed as if he didn't care, Razor had more loyalty than they all thought and would never leave a friend or teammate behind. Kai was right though; Snowflake didn't need pity from any of them nor anyone else at that matter. Even as she pulled herself together she was strong and willing enough to put herself on the line for anyone she considered she could trust enough to be a friend.  
  
As the guys had their talk inside the bunker of the ship Snowflake was out walking the ship's deck while making sure not to get in anyone's way in doing so. The ship's crew talked quietly while they worked, not seeming to mind that they did the same thing every single day. 'Maybe everyday, doing the same thing, every day is an adventure. The sea… with so many faces, the sky with a furry of the gods, and the sunset a calming factor for anyone so they know that they're still alive to go on another day. Yes, their lives are adventures lived by one day at a time.' With a soft sigh she walked on, steel blue eyes taking everything around her in and placing it into her picture graphic memory.   
  
The day was calm, the ocean being calm and easygoing as the boat traveled towards its destination; Asia. Their first stop would have to be Europe, but that wouldn't be a bad place to start as the Majestics were there and they were a great team to test their skill on. A match with each of them… One member of each team facing one another. From there they'd probably meet the All Stars and the White Tigers who were training in the region of Asia, and those too would be challenges to look forward to. As the Ancient Shadows passed through towns they'd challenge anyone they could, as a reputation would form. Their goal was to be invited to a tournament where Biovolt would be drawn to their team. That is when they'd strike and destroy Biovolt on their own grounds, in their own stadium.  
  
Tilting her head upward Alexis cast her gaze upon the upper most part of the mast, watching as the wind caught in the sails and carried the ship forward. A glance back towards all the ships men made sure they were all working and occupied before she made up her mind; she'd climb. The stairs to the captain's rooms were scaled quickly, only to climb atop the cabinet to start climbing up the masts like an agile acrobat. For someone who was clumsy or didn't know what they were doing the climb would be a dangerous one, but Snowflake executed each movement perfectly as all the ropes in the way were dodged and the gadgets that were in her way weren't touched. It was like climbing a ladder to her, yet once at the top she stayed there to gaze over out at the horizon as the sun set against the blue of the ocean. The material of the cloak rippled around her slim body in the breeze, steel blue eyes staring out as her mind wandered freely in the surroundings about her. It was like flying with nothing in front of you to stop you but yourself, yet your freedom was still something to be taken away; your wings clipped.  
  
The other three teens had decided to come out onto deck as well, all three pairs of eyes watching as their friend climbed up the mast and perched herself as high as she could with the wind whipping at her clothes. They couldn't help but to smile, to feel as if all their troubles had been lifted away by some great force. At the front of the ship they stood, watching as the waves rippled when the ship moved forward at a decently quick speed for something without a big and fancy motor. They were content; they were free without having to worry about anyone coming after them while they were at sea. Kai stood in the middle, hood pushed back just like the others while his hands rested on the side of the boat. Tala stood to his right and razor to his left, each in total silence as the sun set before them. It was a wonderful sight, a disk of gold sinking into a sea of blue yet they met together in a world of melting colors.  
  
Even as night came to claim the sky the stars were already shining through brightly, not a cloud in the sky as a full moon rested right in front of their eyes. There was land ahead; they could see it as the ship approached it steadily. They'd be docking soon, and it'd be safe to guess that Biovolt would have a scant of a guess where though it was rare they'd know where to look once they got moving. The team wouldn't stay anywhere but outside, traveling all the time mostly by foot to each town and destination. It'd be a tough and long journey, yet hopefully a safe one in everyone's heart. Everyone hoped for the best, willing to fight to the end for one another as their bonds grew ever so slowly. Friends to the end and to Tala and Alexis a pack until the end.   
  
The horn of the boat drew everyone back to reality, the ship docking as the dark of night drew across the sky, sending shadows playing across the land as if like mere puppets and toys. The three teen boys didn't know when Snowflake had climbed down from the mast, as the were too lost in their own little world, but she was now standing next to them all with her cloak's hood pulled over her head. Now they'd have to hide who they really are, calling themselves by false names and using bit beasts which were their own but ancient and more powerful in all their glory. It was time to gather their things and leave the boat; to gather their things and walk down a path none of them could turn back from.   
  
The people that worked night shift on the docks were milling about doing their work, offering just the slightest glance towards the four-cloaked figures that walked from an old looking boat. They seemed too dangerous to bother with, and they still had work to get along with. The four teens themselves were glancing about at everyone, looking about for anything that would seem suspicious or out of place besides themselves, but everything seemed as normal as ever. With their hour of rests put in they moved along, heading towards the town in which the Majestics lived at. They would be their first challenge, their first battle to over come to show that they were strong enough to become what was needed of them to stop Biovolt for good in their tracks.   
  
As their path begun it started to rain, to pour the tears that would never be shed by those who had suffered because of Biovolt. Those tears which wouldn't be shed because their being and will would not allow it. The rain made the soul and spirit seem heavy and leaded down, but the four kept walking down the road to where their destination was. The cloaks pelted the rain off, waterproof yet not keeping the ground from being soaked and matted in the clear liquid as puddles quickly started to form. The sea would be deadly that night, and the sky would be dark as the sun had already set and the demons of the past were screaming to be let free and face what was challenging them. 


	10. Stormy Day

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of its characters.  
  
Summary: When Biovolt goes after one of its past 'students' the BBA steps in and places the girl under the watch of the Blade Breakers. What are Biovolt's plans for this girl and what happens when they get a hold of her because she risked herself by saving one of the Blade Breakers that has grown fond of her.  
  
Please review!  
  
-I'm sorry the chapters have been on the short side. I'm working on making them longer than they are. Thanks for the reviews, keep them coming!-  
  
Takes place after the World Beyblading Tournament   
  
"…." Talking '….' Thinking  
  
Clandestine Wolf  
  
Chapter Ten - Stormy Day  
  
The calm ride across the ocean seemed to have been just for them, as if those higher up were favoring the four teens who walked the wet streets of Europe. They were all unique in their own way, each with their own personality and with their own power to back up their words, or their silence. The sky was dark with clouds, the moon and stars no longer being able to be seen thought the mass of thick gray clouds high above in the sky. The dark masses dropped sheets of rain down endlessly through the night, calming only once or twice to a small drizzle until it started up again with the endless down pour of crystal cold droplets. Not a lot of talking had been done; even the never seeming to end chatter of Razor was gone as they walked the empty streets. No one smart would be out in this kind of weather as the storm brewed deadly in the sky above.  
  
The four had traveled quite a good distance by now, using their hands to gather the dropping water to drink whenever they were thirsty. Food could wait, though the ones who didn't eat were quite hungry already. How far they had traveled was really a question not to de dwelled upon, because they saw exactly what they were looking for; the town in which the Majestics lived in. Since it was a good time away from dawn the all had time to make themselves comfortable around town, roaming the streets and parks as their eyes took in everything that was important. Here and there razor would point out something, laughing about it as if it was really funny before calming back down and falling back into silence.   
  
Snowflake walked away from the group, lagging a few feet behind the three males as they walked along and waited for the time of dawn to come. This place was new to her, as was every place they went, as she was always secluded in the abbey of Biovolt. The storm, she knew, would last for their whole stay in most of Europe, but it didn't bother her. Rain always seemed to ease things, or rather the lightening and thunder it brought with it along with the damaging winds that whipped the cloaked around all four of the teen's bodies. They had stuck around, stuck with her and gone along with her not so flawless plan. Alexis didn't want anyone to get hurt just because of what she possessed, so she decided right then and there that she'd protect them all, especially Kai who went out of way to come along, with what she had; like the loyal pack member she was.  
  
At a smaller park is where they all made the decision to rest a bit, a shelter there with tables and seats there to sit or lay upon. There the rain wouldn't beat down upon them like it had the mark of making welts upon their skin. Tala sat on the tabletop with her feet resting propped up on a chair while Razor sat just a few feet away on a chair with his feet propped up on the table. Kai was watching the two boys converse softly, their voices reaching each other easily through the sound of the pouring rain. The crimson-eyed teen sat with his arms crossed in a chair on the other side of the shelter. Nether of the three seemed to notice the lacking presence of their fourth member of their team who still remained out in the rain. All their faces were concealed; all but Razor's who had his hood down so his bright and friendly face could be seen.  
  
Still out in the rain in a clearing of the park's trees Alexis lingered, mind centering its self from wandering anywhere else as her steel blue eyes stared ahead. Without any movements her body remained like a statue, as still as can be as her cloaked body stood out in the clear. Focusing on a target that wasn't even there she suddenly lashed out with a fist into the air, the hit disturbing the air with its quickness and force only to be followed by several other combinations of kicks and punches. The look in her eyes had changed, almost glowing at the edged with a tint of lighter blue. The training Biovolt had put her through was fueling her now, running her mind as each fighting style she was taught blended together in her own style of deadly arts. Soon intricate maneuvers were made, adding movements from gymnastics and over various sports.   
  
Too caught up in herself and what she was doing Snowflake didn't notice the dark yet not yet crimson pair of eyes watching her from behind a nearby tree. By now she had walked over the set of swings, jumping up to the high bar that held the each of the children's play toys in the air. Well-gripped hands didn't slip from the wet piece of painted metal, holding the light form suspended in the air for a good lengths of time. Suddenly Alexis swung her body, using the movements of a gymnast to perch herself upside down on the bar in a handstand. It was like watching a clown in the circus play around, knowing they could do better than what you saw. That's just what she did, shifting the position of her hands so that it was like she was walking on her hands in a handstand. Next her back bent slowly, legs lowering in a walk over as she ended up on her feet before running and vaulting off the end of the rather high up bar of metal.  
  
Alexis landed perfectly on her feet, the cloak falling down to cover her once in motion body once more. Steel blue eyes shifted, feeling another' gaze on hers besides those she knew as they had finally caught that she wasn't with them. There was clapping, mocking in tone, but clapping none the less as the dark red eyed boy stepped out from behind the tree; Jonny. A smirk was on his face, watching the whole show the girl had put on for him, but he couldn't see her face or any of the others that dressed the same way except for Razor. "Well well, what do we have here… Freak shows roaming the parks at night…" e couldn't help but to chuckle softly, only to be cut off as a sudden jab from Snowflake's strong fists met him square in the stomach. How she had gotten so close to quickly was beyond him.  
  
"Serves you right member of the Majestics. Alex here doesn't like people saying things about our team; the Ancient Shadows. What are you doing out in the rain this late at night? I could've sworn all the intelligent people were indoors, though we live outside." Razor hopped from his seat, trotted over to Jonny as Snowflake backed off and walked back to the others still at the shelter. The red haired teen didn't respond, standing back upright after being hit, yet the rest of his team wandered up behind him with questioning stares. "Well looks as if we have all four of you here. You can call me Raz…Leader of the Ancient Shadows. You've already met Alex, Jonny-boy, and the other two are Kain and Terror. "  
  
"Enough of formalities, what are you doing out here in the rain? Don't you have something better to do than to roam about like bums in our parks? We don't need trash like you walking around here, as we like to keep our parks clean." Spoke up Robert, the team's captain in a stern tone. He wasn't happy about the assault made upon his teammate, though he knew Jonny had more then well deserved it for putting another team down. It was odd though, as he found, that only one of the four team members he was facing had their face unmasked as the other's eyes were glowing dangerously under the hood of their cloaks.  
  
"Sure we have something better to do, beyblade you. Each match will be the best out of three, and three of us will battle. Of course you could be chickens and run away like everyone else does.." There was a pause as a low growl behind Razor kept him in check from making things more of a problem. Alexis wasn't too happy with him it seemed. "As I said, we just want a simple battle against your team, do you accept? Of course…you can pick who each of you want to battle, as it makes no difference to us who you go up against."  
  
"You're offer is accepted! And I'll fight first up against that little snob girl of yours Alex. She'll pay for hitting me when I was off guard." Razor just shrugged, backing up to let Alexis step forward, her face masked in shadows. They'd blade here, out in the rain which made things even more difficult to go with, but Jonny didn't seem to care as he just wanted to get revenge on the one who had hit him. It didn't register in his mind that the hit he had received was only a small hint of what she could do, but he was too caught up in the moment and his team thought it an easy win. Both Jonny and Snowflake readied their blades, razor counting them off. "3…2...1...Let it rip!"  
  
Both blades launched with such ferocity that she ground was torn up lightly, but they circled each other like prey. Jonny was in a hurry to get revenge, calling out his bit beast to fight with him, "Go, Semulyon! Destroy her blade!" As his bit beast appeared in a roaring glow of sudden power it rushed forward after the black and light blue blade of Snowflake. Sparks flew, but the blade of the teenage girl didn't budge as Jonny attacked with all his might. There was only a short pause before his blade was thrown into a near by tree harshly by just the softest tap of the female's beyblade. Jonny stood, awestruck of suck power as the wolfess turned and walked away after picking up her blade. It was fruitless to try to win up against her, and he knew it. "So strong.."  
  
'Such power can't be wielded without a bit beast…. Or can it? This team is much strong than I first thought, and another mistake like that will give them a perfect win against our honorable team.' Robert pushed past Jonny, giving his teammate a gentle squeeze on the shoulder as he did so. "I challenge the one called Terror… Step forward and take your loss!" And so Tala did step forward, grinning softly as Alexis brushed past him to let him through to battle. Both readied their blade, eager to fight against one another. Again Razor started the fight, smirking knowingly. "3.…2...1... Let it rip!" It was like a reply of the match before with Robert calling his bit beast out as early as he could, "Go, Griffolyon!" Screeching his glowing bit beast rose from the blade, attacking its opponent's blade mercilessly. As Tala's blade started to run Robert thought he had one, ordering Griffolyon to attack one last time, but as Tala reversed his blades direction the attack was used against Robert's blade sending it flying to its own, too damaged to fight again.  
  
"Two wins to zero, well what do you know… Who's next to fight and who are you fighting?" Razor chirped, looking like an ego prizing fool with the pose he was making. Tala was already walking away, his identity still safely unknown as his blade was picked up from the muddy ground. Alexis had moved to stand next to Kai, rain still falling as it slipped down the cloak's cloth on each of the four members of the Ancient Shadows. Robert looked taken back, eyes downcast yet stubborn as ever. "You know it's pointless to fight another battle…we can't come back and win, and you know it. Some how you've managed to win against up…so powerful your team is."  
  
"Why don't you all just come and get out of the rain? I'm freezing! What do you say? Hmm? A nice warming up would do nice, wouldn't it Alex?" Enrique was the one to speak up; winking at Snowflake at Olive softly socked him on the arm. Kai's crimson eyes glared, wrapping his arms around Snowflake's shoulders and pulling her to his chest possessively as the blonde laughed uneasily and rubbed the back of his head. "Well just come and get dry and some sleep, food too," he tried again, only to get a nod from each of the cloaked teens. 'God…They're really a hard crowd to work with…'  
  
Both teams made it back to Enrique's mansion, each of them soaking wet. It was still storming, lightening streaking the sky and thunder filling everyone's ears. The Majestics had all gotten into dry clothes, a towel around their shoulders to dry their hair off. They were lounged in front of a fire, Razor joining them with his cloak tossed aside. His uniform was admired by the team he lounged with, smiling broadly as they chatted nearly endlessly back and forth. Robert had his eyes on the three which didn't join the group, standing a good distance away still dripping wet as they conversed little between themselves. 'There is something about them, as if they were on some sort of mission. That must me why they searched us out yet we didn't know who in the world they were. We underestimated them, foolish of us to do so. Why don't they show their faces…'  
  
"We want answers, Raz. How about telling us what you're really doing out here? With skills like yours they should be known, yet we haven't even heard of you or any of your teammates before." Robert leaned back into his chair, folding his hands in front of him as his fingers interlocked with each other. The blue haired teen just bounced out of chair, walking in a complete circle before he paced back and forth while answering the questions he could without giving away too much about what was really going on. "Well we're out to show we can blade along with the best, and you're team was the first stop as we're working our way across Eurasia. As for not hearing about any of us we like to keep things down, until now that is. " Razor only shrugged, gesturing for his team to come over.  
  
Tala made a slow glance over towards razor with his metallic blue eyes, rolling them slowly as he, Kai, and Snowflake were bid over to join the others. 'What a dunce…' As he walked the other two followed, all three of their head down so that their faces were completely washed with shadows. As soon as they were close enough Razor put an arm around Tala's shoulders while speaking again. "Yeah, we are something when it comes to sticking together, as Jonny ever here knows… I'm sure you'll be grateful to know she was only -toying- with you. Not even I know what would've actually happened if she would've hit you with all her might. We're just about invincible…Ouch!" Tala had smacked the back of his head with a glare, while adding in a quiet voice, "Don't boast you idiot.."  
  
"Err…Sorry for boasting. We can be beaten and we aren't invincible, though I wish we were. Don't we all though… Anyways we have to be on the go, as we have other teams to battle and other towns to visit. We have a schedule to run on, you know." The other three were already leaving, Razor left behind to say brief goodbyes before running out. The Majestics were up and running after them, but as they got to the door and looked out they saw nothing but the storm of the day. They were gone, running with the shadows. Their next stop would be the next city when it stopped raining. 


	11. Time For A Break

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of its characters.  
  
Summary: When Biovolt goes after one of its past 'students' the BBA steps in and places the girl under the watch of the Blade Breakers. What are Biovolt's plans for this girl and what happens when they get a hold of her because she risked herself by saving one of the Blade Breakers that has grown fond of her.  
  
Please review!  
  
Takes place after the World Beyblading Tournament   
  
"…." Talking '….' Thinking  
  
Clandestine Wolf  
  
Chapter Eleven - Time For A Break  
  
Weeks had passed by slowly an uneventfully for the four teens, tired and in need of a good rest. The towns and cities they had passed through in Europe had fairly good bladers in them but they still stood no match for them. Their bit beasts were restless, having not been needed to be called out to have a splendid victory over their challenges. They together had fought over one hundred bladers so far, a reputation spreading though they grew restless for a true challenge. Possibly soon the team would meet with either the White Tigers or the All Stars, but that was doubtful, as they had finally just entered Asia its self. As a team they agreed it was time for a break, time to sit back and take things easier while they still could.  
  
Tala had picked out a smaller and less populated area to stop at, the town being small and having a tight community. Here they would be safe to take off their cloaks and free to roam around as the people they really were. A decent hotel was picked out, two rooms with two beds to each room. There was room service and the three main meals came with the purchase of the room. Clothes could be washed, feet rested, and supplies stocked up on for when they left. Also their beyblades could be either updated or repaired if needed. A training dish was out to the back of the hotel along with a swimming pool and hot tub to go along with it. Everyone deserved and needed a good rest and relaxing period so things could have time to settle in.  
  
As usual Tala roomed with the obnoxious Razor while Ka was roomed with still yet to anything else to anyone but him Snowflake. There was a balcony to each room, as the two rooms were on the top and fourth floor where they had the best view of the landscape of the lands around the town. The four of them took their time unpacking their things, sending their dirty clothed with the bellhops to get cleaned for a small fee. Everyone had changed into casual clothes, something comfortable to wear in the decently warm climate of the Asian town. Kai went with his old outfit in which he had found clean and folded in his pack, guessing one of the others had gotten the blood out of the clothes for him and he was grateful to that. Tala was dressed in a red mesh top and loose red and white pants while Razor wore what color he always loved; blue. Snowflake had changed into a pair of navy blue jogging pants and a white top, simple and comfortable.  
  
Kai jumped at the chance to get a nice shower as Alexis had waved him towards the bathroom to show he could take first dibs on the hot water. Once he had gotten in the shower with the water as hot as he could stand it spraying out of the showerhead Snowflake had left the room to go who knows where while the others did what they wanted. Tala and Razor didn't have it so easy, as they had to fight about to get the shower first. Their yells and tumbling around on the floor could be heard everywhere, or at least that's what Kai thought as he could feel the floor tremble and hear the two yelling over the water of the shower. With Razor gaining the upper hand while Tala was sprawled over the floor he bolted into the bathroom, locking the door before anything could be said. Tala was left pounding on the door uselessly until he rolled his metallic blue eyes and left the room to go wait in the lounge.  
  
Droplets of hot water rolled down a slightly tanned back, the skin glistening as it was moistening by the warm liquid. The bathroom was clouded with steam, the mirror above the sink fogged and fathering small drops of condensation. Razor stood in the shower with his blue eyes closed, arms put out in front of him as his elbows locked to support his form which leaned upon his hands touching the wall in front of him. A content smile on his lips, the water already having matted his hair with its wetness against his skull. It was all so comforting, so real as he stood there with water washing away the lightest layer of dirt and grim from his lean and fit body. His mind was far away, reflecting upon how he had ended up being with Tala on of this mission of his. Back in his hometown no one wanted anything to do with him because they thought of him as another stuck up rich kid who was no good for any of them. They always thought his talent for beyblading was non-existent, not giving him a chance to actually prove himself. That was when Tala came along, the whole town going all wide-eyed at his appearance in 'their' town yet the red hair had walked past without even so much as a hello only stopping when he reached Razor's mansion. 'I will never forget that day… He showed me what a true friend was.' After arriving at Razor's home Tala had introduced himself, though it really wasn't needed, and asked for Razor by name. The blue haired teen was all too puzzled by Tala's appearance, but the smile he was given was more than enough to set aside his assumptions. Once alone in a room together Tala explained about his need for a strong and trustful companion to travel with, telling about Alexis and her part in the whole matter and about Biovolt with its wicked plan for world domination. He told razor that he had heard about the bit beast residing in his blade, yet no one would give him a chance to show he was truly a better person than they thought. So they battled each other, both vividly enjoying the drawn out and ending in a draw fight. The whole town saw, jumping all over razor like he was suddenly the best person in the world, but Tala had stood up for them stating that he wouldn't let them use Razor like that, to let his ego soar and think eh had friends when only they wanted to stab him in the back. When someone had tried to lash out at them both they protected each other, like true friends would. While Razor always acted like a warm hearted fool he was truly one of a kind, caring about anyone who would give him a chance and being fiercely loyal towards those he knew he could trust. His friendliness was his strength, along with his will to never give up in something worth fighting for. 'Tala I will always fight for you and be by your side when you need me… You gave me something to look forward to and more than one friend that I could trust in.' With a sigh razor opened his eyes, standing back up from leaning against the wall and starting to finally wash the grim off his body with the hotel's selection soap.  
  
Meanwhile Tala had found Alexis down at the lounge, both now sitting at one of the four-seated round tables in a comfortable whicker chair, which was painted white. The metallic blue eyes teen had been worried about the girl, as she hadn't ate much on her own will, but with a half eaten salad sitting in front of her along with a raspberry slushy he brushed the thoughts away and merely smiled as Snowflake seemed to be lost in her own thoughts and in her own world it seemed. Steel blue eyes were distant looking, staring at the umbrella that kept the sun from getting into the eyes of the people sitting down. The nearly gone slushy was at her lips, the straw lingering there as she forgot to actually drink the melting dessert. After a short time of silence and peace Tala spoke up, knowing the teen sitting beside him wouldn't respond verbally as she would've done in the past when she had taught him so much, but it was better to know that she did listen and didn't throw your words away. "You're teaching Kai about his feelings just like you did me, Alexis… Even if you haven't said anything you're doing so much more by showing him he can care about someone without being weak. The better thing about it is that you are letting him care about you."  
  
Tala could visibly see as Snowflake bit down onto her straw, drawing herself from her own little world as her cold yet thoughtful steel blue eyes fell upon him. He knew it was just as hard for her as it was for Kai t care about someone, though Alexis cared more than anyone ever thought. She was a good friend, loyal to the end even though everything seemed to go against her no matter how hard she tried to think things were for the better. Still Snowflake blamed herself for everyone getting involved, but they all followed along with their own reason and sense of friendship and loyalty. With a soft "Hn," she went back to staring up at the umbrella, a lacy white color to go along with the fake glass tabletop and the white whicker chairs. Tala was right, and she knew it, but still she couldn't let it progress and get as far as where it would tear someone to pieces if something horrible actually happened. She was rewarded with a hardy laugh from Tala, genuine in all its glory. "That'll do, Alexis, that'll do."  
  
Slowly there was a tilt of her head; taking a sip from the melting raspberry slushy as Snowflake turned her mind back to the games she used to play in her past. Tag, an old time favorite for any child who had the chance to learn how to play the simple game. It was fun, one of the good memories she had from her past both when with her parents and at the abbey. Of course no one was supposed to actually play games back at the abbey, a severe punishment being the consequences, but she had taught Tala and the other Demolition Boys how to play it anyways. Whenever they had free time that's what they would do, a barrel of laughing fun as they ran and hid from each other while keeping clear of the million of cameras in the Abbey. Slowly the plastic glass was set down onto the table, dark blue eyes turning to look at Tala who in return gave her a quizzical look of confusion. Then she ran, slipping from her seat as she pushed it out with the back of her knees, and Alexis ran as if she was a child and playing a carefree game again. Tala caught on, giving the younger teen a few seconds to run before going after her with a grin on his face. The game went on forever, other kids joining in on the fun as the game grew with a smile on everyone's face but Snowflake's, but you could just see how much she enjoyed the game by the look in her eyes and on her face.  
  
Wiping the fog off the mirror in the bathroom Kai then dried his hair off in a new towel. A slight smile was on his face, having enjoyed the long and hot shower while cleaning all the sweat and dirt off his body. The room was like a steam room now, water rolling off his body only to evaporate into the air. With a white towel wrapped around his waist he opened the bathroom door, letting the heat out and cool air in. His crimson globes glazed around the room, not surprised that Alexis had left since he had taken quite awhile in the shower. Instead of changing back into his clothed in the bathroom, as it was still humid in there, he dressed in the room after locking the door. It wasn't then until he heard the laughing of several kids outside. It seemed as if they were playing a game, or at least that was as far as he could tell without seeing it for himself. After slipping on a pair of comfortable black sneakers Kai left the room, making sure the door was unlocked incase Snowflake didn't have a key to get in. From there he headed downstairs to the outdoor lounge, using the stairs instead of the elevator, as he didn't want to think himself as lazy. As he got closer to the lounge the laughing grew louder, easily picking out Tala's hardy laugh and Razor's friendly laugh from all the others. It seemed the two were done fighting over the shower, both now playing what seemed to be tag.  
  
About dozen kids were no playing the game of tag now, Razor having joined in after getting out of the shower. Kai just stood there like a bump on a log, leaning up against the hotel's wall as the kids ran away from the person who was it. After glancing around, curious as to where Snowflake went, he spotted her in the midst of the game, playing along with all of the kids with a happy look on her face. He smiled, watching them play as a small group of kids ran past him on their way back to their own rooms. It was their dinnertime, the other kids started to depart as well one by one until only the four were left. Kai had started walking by the time only the four of the remained, kicking his shoes off as he walked along the pool's side so his feet were lapped with the cold liquid. Before he knew it there was Razor, clad in only a pair of blue swim shorts as he jumped into the pool, but he wasn't the only one as Tala was right after him with a perfect dive wearing a pair of red swim shorts.With a shake of his head he kept on walking, completely forgetting there was someone else there too, but it was too late as he felt arms wrapping around his torso and pulling as both bodies fell into the pool.  
  
By the time Kai got his head back above the surface of the water the arms were gone from around him, leaving him vaguely disappointed yet looking desperately around to find out who had pulled him into the pool. Tala and razor were busy splashing each other in the shallow end leaving only Alexis…. Turning his head Kai glanced towards the other side of the deep end, a light blue bikini clad Snowflake sitting there on the edge, dripping wet with a smugly half innocent look on her face. A tilt of her head sent a tress of wet starch white hair into her deeply tan face, her steel blue eyes locked on Kai as if taunting him to come and show he wasn't going to be pushed around like that, though it was just a game. With a soft laugh Kai took a breath, diving under water as he swam over to grab the tanned legs hanging into the water only to pull Alexis into the pool with him yet making sure she didn't hit her head on the side of the pool while he did so. They both wrestled under water until nether could hold their breath any longer, so they came up drawing in a fresh lung full of oxygen.  
  
There was a pause between the two teens, crimson eyes staring into steel blue eyes as the treaded water jus a foot away from each other. The silence was ended by Tala and Razor as they came into the fun, one wrestling another in the deep end of the pool. Kai wasn't easily going along with the game, finding it to be nothing but a child's pointless game, but he was dragged into anyways by the friendly laughs and loyal atmosphere. The night came to an end finally when everyone was spent of energy, two still having to take showers yet while the other two having to rinse the chlorine off their bodies. It was a memory for all four of them to stuff into the back of their minds where it would stay forever. It lightened the whole mood of the group, growing a tighter bond with one another while remaining at a distance as well.  
  
Once everyone was washed off, Tala and Alexis having taken their own long hot showers, everyone dressed in a comfortable assortment of sleeping attire. The moon had risen into the sky, stars glimmering like small pieces of glitter on a black piece of cloth. The night's air was warm and comfortable, not too humid and sticky and not too cold and dry. Razor was the first to fall asleep, half on and off his bed as a light skeet was pulled over his pajama-clad body. Tala sat on the bed next to his, staring at the blue haired boy in admiration of his carefree attitude and presence. He was a life of his own, a free spirit who just couldn't be brought down no matter what with a smile always plastered on his face. He could make any situation seem fun and light, joking around much as Tyson would while he didn't let his self-confidence get the better of him. Alexis was the second to fall asleep, though she had fallen asleep sitting out on the balcony with Kai standing there leaning against the metal railing. As it began to grow colder out the crimson-eyed teen picked the wolfess up in his strong arms. He had almost forgot how light she was and so easy to carry away, but he didn't doubt that she still packed quite a punch despite how light she was, after all being light meant you would be much more agile than a heavier person would be. As he settled Snowflake down into her bed he pulled the top sheet over her sleeping form, watching her for a moment before placing a feather light kiss onto her forehead. From there he went and lie down on his own bed, the softness of ii pulling him into sleep almost instantly. From there all four of them slept soundlessly and carefree while knowing they would have very few days like this together in their journey. 


	12. Falling Stars

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of its characters.  
  
Summary: When Biovolt goes after one of its past 'students' the BBA steps in and places the girl under the watch of the Blade Breakers. What are Biovolt's plans for this girl and what happens when they get a hold of her because she risked herself by saving one of the Blade Breakers that has grown fond of her.  
  
Please review!  
  
Takes place after the World Beyblading Tournament   
  
"…." Talking '….' Thinking  
  
Clandestine Wolf  
  
Chapter Twelve - Falling Stars  
  
Tala and Kai were the first ones up, cleaning their rooms up as things were put back into place and clothes were packed back into their traveling bags. The uniforms had been cleaned and delivered outside their door earlier on in the morning, so the two took the chance to dress first and get their time in the bathroom done before the other two woke. The day was cool, a fog hanging onto the lands as the sun slowly rose into the sky while pushing the dark of night away. Alexis had given each of the three boys their own small tin of red paint, and both Kai and Tala had repainted their markings upon their face, which had been washed off while taking a shower the night before. After pulling an extra blanket over the still sleeping form of Snowflake Kai had made his way over to the next room, waking up Razor while doing so. From there the three boys talked amongst themselves, waiting for breakfast to be served before they left the hotel while taking the memories from it with them forever.  
  
The three shared a few laughs while Razor was walking about the hotel room still half dazed in sleep. His blue eyes were glazed over, looking as if he still needed a few hours of rest. Kai entering the room had woke him up, though Kai hadn't been noisy at all as it was the change in the comfortable atmosphere that woke Razor up. It wasn't that Kai's presence made Razor uneasy, but he felt more secure around Tala while in the same sense closer to Tala as well. From there Razor had went to roll over and fell off the bed, grumbling something before offering a goofy grin for his own mistake. Even Kai had to laugh at this, as Razor didn't protest when he was told it was time to get up like Tyson had always done. It didn't end there as Razor had all but walked into the half open door of the bathroom but full fledge walked into the closed door of the shower. He had cursed then, but not at himself as he yelled at the door for -closing on him- while trying to get a cold shower to wake him up more.  
  
Once having showered Razor was more on his toes, now dressed in his uniform and having painted his face perfectly, and this time succeeding within the first three tries of painting it along with a little help from Tala and Kai. From there all three of them sat on the balcony of Tala and Razor's hotel room, sitting quietly at first before Razor started up a conversation about the people they had faced already. Te team still had a long way to go to get enough of a reputation that Biovolt would actually pay any attention to them. Still their team's name was spreading like wildfire, and it was rumored that teams were actually searching them out to prove that they were nothing but a rumor themselves. At that thought they all chuckled, smiling as the sun shined its warm rays onto their features. The fog was slowly being blown away as the day grew. It was about six in the morning now; breakfast being served in just a mere hour and a half down stairs in the lounge.  
  
Standing up onto his chair Razor foot one foot on the armrest, putting his hands on his hips in a mocking manner. After a moment he messed with his hair, running to the bathroom to wet it before running out and jumping back onto the chair almost causing it to fall over. At this Kai arched an eyebrow and Tala snickered softly. The way that Razor had done his hair made it look like Jonny's red flame looking hair. After making sure his hair was standing up still Razor put his hands back on his hips, huffing his chest out in a stupid manner as he started to speak aloud in a mimicking voice of Jonny, "Well well, what do we have here." At this Kai was grinning madly while Tala was nearly doubling over in laughter. Razor only continued, "Freak shows roaming the parks at night." There was a grin from himself before actually punching himself in the face to replay the fact that Snowflake had punched him. Razor didn't hit himself hard, but he fell from the chair in a fit of laughter with Kai and Tala joining in merrily.  
  
Between all three of their laughter and the walls between the two hotel rooms none of the heard Alexis as she stirred in her sleep with a light fit of coughing. As she woke the coughing only grew worse, feeling as if she was coughing up flames themselves with how bad her lungs were burning. Steel blue eyes looked around desperately for Kai, yet finding him nowhere as she stumbled out of bed on shaky legs. As the coughing spasm grew worse, much like the ones she had back at the mansion the Blade Breakers were staying, dark red drops of blood started to fall onto the floor. The world to Snowflake was just a spinning a dizzy mess, her chest feeling as if all the muscles had just tightened up and were keeping her from breathing. Each breath was a desperate gasp ending in a harsh cough that sent droplets of blood from her lungs splattering onto the carpet of the hotel's room. No longer could her legs hold her up, collapsing onto her side, as the coughing grew worse with each spasm. Every time she went to try to call out someone's name she'd choke on her own blood, nausea falling onto her like a heavy brick as her stomach started to knot up on its self.  
  
The laughing between the three boys lasted for quite awhile, as every time it started to die down just the slightest Razor would do something even more amusing like get up and trip over the chair or -accidentally- walk into the closed balcony door. Tala was at the point where if he laughed anymore he thought his sides would burst, and Kai was just near that point, tears from the laughter stinging his eyes yet not falling. Amazingly it was Razor who got control of himself first, falling dead silent as the others kept laughing. He was acting as if he heard something, turning his heard wildly around to try to figure out what it was. The other two didn't notice it until they started to calm down slightly. The worried look on Razor's face got Tala to calm down more quickly than Kai, as he knew the teen better than one would think, and he wouldn't have just stopped with his fun and jokes unless something was seriously off or wrong. It was then that Tala heard it as well, more clearly placing the sound to what it actually was. Metallic blue eyes went wide, jumping out of his seat so fast that it fall back and made Ka jump back to what was happening. All three of their ears were listening closely to the sounds, Tala being the first to speak up, "Shit, she's having another attack!"  
  
All three of the teens were in a rush, this time not meaning to run into the closed door of the balcony as they rushed to open the sliding glass object. Razor still had yet to see one of these attacks for himself, but by the way both Kai and Tala were acting along with the stories that Tala had told him they didn't seem too pleasant. Kai was the quickest to move, Tala stopping to get the pack of syringes from his bag while the others went ahead. With Kai having the key to the room he fumbled with it, finally succeeding in getting the metal piece into the lock and turning none too late as Tala pushed past him with the bag of medicine and drug filled needles. As soon as Razor saw what was in front of him he stopped dead in his tracks, staring in horror as his teammate literally choked on her own blood while coughing it up in rather large amounts. While Tala was kneeling on the floor getting the syringes ready Kai was Gathering the shivering and violently coughing form of Alexis into his arms. As soon as she was sitting upright the world seemed to crash around her, coming a whirling mess of swirling images as she vomited a good deal amount of blood along with her food from the night before. Razor shut the room's door, only to slide down it with his back, shaking himself in utter worry and concern for Snowflake; his teammate, his best friend's childhood playmate and comrade, and the link to why Kai was here. Even as Razor watched the steel blue colored eyes of the girl roll back into her head as she started to black out he could feel tears spill from his eyes, heart-wrenching yet hopeless as he knew he could do nothing at all to help her. As Tala pierced the skin between the vertebrae of Alexis' back with the first needle Razor shuddered, nearly loosing him won stomach contents right there. The mask that Kai was no longer fooled either Tala or Razor, as they knew he was the most concerned out of the three of them about Alexis, her body shivering and limp in his strong arms as Tala followed with two more injections into the dark skin of Snowflake's back. From there they could only wait.  
  
Razor was a shuddering mess, barely holding his own stomach contents in as Snowflake slowly stopped coughing. Tala let his sad and worry filled metallic blue eyes fall upon him, glancing at Kai for the briefest of moments before standing up an walking over to Razor. Kneeling down Tala gently placed a hand on Razor's shoulder, who in response half jerked away until he realized whom it was. With a small whimper Razor willing came into the embrace that Tala was offering him, the taller red haired teen settling himself behind razor as he scooted forward to make room for him. Razor sat in-between Tala's straddled legs, leaning against his chest while Tala's arms wrapped around his shoulders and held him tightly. They both had tears quietly flowing down their cheeks, Tala mostly on Razor's behalf, as he didn't want to see the blue haired boy in so much concern stricken horror. In a soft voice, trying not to let it waver too much, Tala spoke encouraging things to razor, telling him everything was ok and that Snowflake would be just fine after some rest. The shaking boy only nodded slowly, hiccupping every now and then.  
  
Kai sat there quietly, cradling Snowflake's shivering body in his arms as he rocked her back and forth comfortingly. This had been the second time she had an attack in front of him, and here he had thought she had been recovering so well. He half blamed himself for not being in the room when he should've been watching over her, though he knew that she wouldn't want him saying he was sorry or that it was his fault. He could just hear her now saying not to be sorry, just like the first words she had said to him. Kai refused to cry, not wanting to show such weakness while at the same time knowing he had been told that feelings were just a sign of someone growing stronger. Tightly he shut his eyes, just sitting there with Alexis in his arms as he rocked back and forth. After a moment he paused, slowly rising to his feet on slightly shaky legs. Kicking off his boots he slipped onto his bed, sitting against the wall with her still in his arms as he pulled his blanket around her shivering body. Only a few more times did she cough, the new position irritating her lungs before they settled and allowed her to breath more easily. Unconsciously Alexis moved closer to Kai, inhaling his scent on the blanket as her shivering slowly came to an end. By then Kai had gathered himself together enough to wipe the blood from her mouth, not caring about her clothed since she had a clean uniform to wear the whole day. The blanket wasn't even his, so he cared less about the blood on it, but he knew the hotel would want money to pay for the mess on the carpet and their blankets.  
  
A knock on the door interrupted the calming and silenced moment, the smell of the vomit seeming to have no effect on anyone at the moment. Razor seemed the most startled, half jumping out of Tala's arms as the knuckles hit the wood of the door. With a soft hushing sound Tala pulled him back against his chest, drawing him up to stand along with him as Tala helped the shaky legged Razor turn around. Not bothering to release his arms from around Razor Tale motion for him to open the door, watching as nervous and twitching fingers fumbled with the knob before pulling the door open only a few inches to see who could be disturbing them at such an important time.   
  
"Ah… Sir, you told the manager is someone came here looking for the Ancient Shadows to come straight to you. Well, someone had come here looking for the ancient Shadows. Ohm.. Sir, is there something wrong? You look a little frightened and shaky. Say… didn't four of you come in here?" The maid of the hotel was obviously too nosey for her own good, pulling the door open more with sharp gasp at the sight she saw. For a moment it seemed as if she was about to faint.  
  
"Figures," muttered Tala as he gathered himself together to speak to the maid. "Look Miss, we'll pay for the blood stains unless you want us to clean them for you, and I don't think that would be a wise idea. Take a deep breath and don't pass out on my here, just listen. Everything is fine, and we don't need any help. We thank you for coming all the way up here to tell us about someone wanting to see the Ancient Shadows. Just tell them that we'll be down later and that whoever they are can help themselves to breakfast, our treat for not being able to come down sooner. Give us fifteen to twenty minutes, thank you." With that Tala shut the door in the maid's face, hugging the still wide-eyed Razor to his chest comfortingly.  
  
"You know it's just going to be a team looking for us. It seems we're easier to track than we thought… It'd be safe not to let anyone see our faces from now on." It was Kai who spoke up, head inclined to look at Tala and razor. "We only have three of the four of us who can actually beyblade right now, and that's only if Razor can pull himself together in the time you've given us. Let it be our luck that it's a major team that we've been hunting out ourselves. You two go get yourselves ready and pulled back together. I'm going to get Snowflake's uniform on her and carry her downstairs to wait for you two. She's going to need food as soon as she wakes, or at least something to drink." From there he paused, looking at Razor's face as he turned around with Tala. "Look Razor, I know I'm not the greatest person in the world, but I'm working on it…. Alexis is going to be fine, and the best thing we can do for her right now is to be strong and win the match that we're more than likely going to have."  
  
Razor nodded slowly, hiccupping once more before taking a deep breath and closing his blue eyes slowly. Tala gave Kai a thankful smile before hauling himself and the blue haired boy out with him to their own room. Tala made sure to lock the door behind him, not wanting the maid to come waltzing in on her own demanding that the mess be cleaned right away. He was sure anyways that Kai would clean up the vomit for the most part so the room wouldn't smell horribly. Slowly but surely Razor was gathering himself back together, washing his face several times once getting back into both his and Tala's room. This time he allowed Tala to paint the red markings on his face, his hands still trembling too much to actually do it himself. Razor's eyes were puffy and red from crying, but Tala smiled anyways, though only half heartedly as he pulled Razor against his chest. Greatly needing the comfort Razor leaning into Tala's embrace, hugging him tightly as if he was a lifeline of sorts.  
  
Sighing in a frustrated manner Kai reluctantly let go of Snowflake, resting her body down in a soft pile of blankets and pillows in which he had slept with. To him, either that or his imagination playing tricks on him, his scent on the blankets and pillows was calming her and helping her rest more easily. Moving from the bed Kai fetched a good deal of towels and the empty trashcan from the bathroom in which he filled with soapy water. From there he scrubbed the vomit from the carpet, making sure not to get any of the blood on his uniform as he only had a selected few of them to wear. Scrubbing the carpet didn't take too long, not bothering with the bloodstains, the smell of the vomit not seeming to want to leave the room. After dumping the foul water into the bathtub and washing it down the drain while rinsing the trashcan out. Kai left the dirty towels in the bathtub, not wanting to deal with them now as he fetched Alexis' uniform from her bag. Crawling back onto the bed Kai untangled Snowflake from all the blankets, being gentle as he pulled her nightshirt over her head and replaced it with her uniform top. He followed suit with her pants, leaving her undergarments the same as he assumed she changed them when taking a shower the night before, and he didn't want to change them anyways seeing as she more the likely wouldn't appreciate him undressing her fully without her permission. After pulling her black boots on and the warm material of the cloak Kai patiently painted the red triangles down Snowflake's cheek's, waiting until they dried before pulling the cloak's hood up. Only then did he pull on his own boots and cloak while pulling the hood up as well before gathering the unconscious form of Alexis into his arms and heading out of the room.  
  
The trip down the hallway wasn't that bad, seeing as even with the light cloak on Alexis' form was as light as a feather still in Kai's strong arms. Even if he thought the elevator as being lazy he really didn't want to exhaust himself going down the stairs with Snowflake in his arms. The elevator trip was quiet, the operator giving him a strange look while sitting there on his little stool. Kai narrowed his crimson eyes at the older and nosey man who in return quickly turned his head away while clearing his throat, never looking back again even as Kai's stop on the main floor came up. Upon stepping out of the area Kai sent his gaze over the lounge area where breakfast was being served, looking to see if he could notice anyone out of the ordinary from the people he had seen yesterday. Sure enough there were the All Stars sitting at one of the tables big enough for the while team, waiting almost patiently for what Kai suspected to be the Ancient Shadows. So he was right in the first place to assume it was one of the major teams who had sought them out. Not even bothering to hide their presence Kai walked forward and into the lounge, settling in the first open table he found with Snowflake still in his arms.  
  
It didn't take long for the All Stars to notice the two cloaked figures that had entered the lounge, yet they also noticed one was carrying another, which seemed to be either sleeping or unconscious. A wave of whispers flooded pass their whole team, yet they remained sitting there until they saw two more people dressed the same way exit the stairwell. Razor had his cloak hood down while Tala walked closely at his side, willing to offer his support when and if it was needed as they walked along to sit next to Kai. The All Stars, now up and walking towards the four, grinning knowingly at who the four were; the Ancient Shadows they had heard so much about from others teams including the Majestics.   
  
"You must be the team called the Ancient Shadows that everyone is talking about so much. I heard you crushed the Majestics without a problem, but I'm afraid you'll have much more of a challenge beating our team. Even if we don't have any statistics on any of you we will still crush you like you did the Majestics. Will you accept our challenge, Ancient Shadows?" Judy was the one to speak as Emily, Eddy, Steve, and Michael stood behind her with determined and cocky looking looks on their faces. The harsh look in which Razor dished out at them made them all think twice about assuming they can just beat the Ancient Shadows without troubles.   
  
"We accept your challenge, but on our own terms will you fight us… As you can clearly see one of our team members… No, a pack member is not able to beyblade as being Alex is unconscious. As not to give your team the advantage with numbers my bladeing rules are simple. One match of two on and, and the team to knock out the others team's blades is the winner. Once both team members are knocked out of the dish your team looses…. Do you accept our terms on the battle members of the All Star team?" Razor was obviously set on making sure that his team, his friends weren't going to loose simply because one of their best bladers was out for this battle. The fact that Razor called their team a -pack- caught the whole All Star team off guard.  
  
Looks of uneasiness were passed back and forth between the All Star members, but the terms seemed easy enough. They were sure they were going to win with two of their team members in the battle instead of one, but they still thought that they only needed one t beat two of their bladers. Each of them nodded to Judy while already starting to walk towards the dish outside of the hotel. "Your terms are accepted, Ancient Shadows. Choose who is going to battle and we will be ready and waiting for you." Judy was all too snide with her response, but smiled only in a slightly kind manner towards Razor.  
  
"Kai you and Tala are going to beyblade in this match. I know you two were never on the best of terms…But do this for the pack. We are loyal like wolves, right? Just like how loyal Alex is to us, so let fight for her. Win fro her sake." Razor was already on the verge of tears again, but Tala willingly pulled him into a comforting embrace while pulling his cloak hood up so no one would see him cry. It wasn't shameful to cry, but he knew Razor wouldn't want people to see him like this. The three walked in silence to meet with the All Star team at the dish, Kai unwillingly letting go of Alexis as Razor took her into his arms to allow Kai to beyblade to his best. Snowflake stirred in his arms, furrowing her brows lightly in her forced sleep before settling down again.  
  
With their blades ready both Tala and Kai stepped up to the dish, Michael and Emily standing there on the other side with their own blades ready. "May we know who we are going to beat?" asked Emily in a mocking voice. Both Kai and Tala gripped their launchers tightly in their hands, both of them churning with anger towards the way they were being treated. Coldly and in a monotone voice they answered, their voices a mere rumble in their throat. "I am Terror." There was a long pause before Kai answered, his crimson eyes narrowed half in concentration and half in displeasure of the dishonorable way the Ancient Shadows were being treated. "I am Kain.."  
  
"Haunting names, really," taunted Emily again until she grew serious. Judy had started to count down their match, and little did the All Stars know that they kindled a fire raging in both Tala and Kai. As soon as the countdown ended in those three final words all four of them let their blades fly. Michael and Emily were obviously going to wait to call out their bit beasts, but Kai and Tala were already ahead of them because as soon as they launched they called out in unison their bit beasts. "Go Ancient Dranzer!" "Go Ancient Wolborg!" The beyblade dish was filled with the glow of the two bit beats, a fiery red and a chilling blue as both falcon and wolf in their ancient forms cried out their own battle cry. As soon as the glowing blades touched the dish the metal started to shatter from the sheer force of the power being emitted by the ancient bit beasts. The energy its self was causing the wind to pick up, throwing the edge of the Ancient Shadow's cloaks in the air as dust flew about. Dead determined to fight back Emily and Michael went on the offense, fighting together as they went for Tala's blade first. It was too late, their maneuver being met furiously by both Tala's and Kai's blade as they utterly forced back the All Stars' blades by sheer power with what seemed like total ease. Just as the All Stars were about to call out their own bit beasts Tala and Kai finished them off together as a team, using a weaving pattern as they forced the two All Stars' blades to collide with each other and fly out of the dish into their hands. For a long moment Kai and Tala just stood there, their blades spinning in the dish still until they called them back into their hands.  
  
"That's just…. Impossible. My computer couldn't even pick out any data from your blades other than frying the circuits period. The sheer power your bit beasts are just…wrong. The power is.." Judy was for a loss of words, but Razor filled it in as Kai took the limp body of Alexis from his arms. In the short time of the battle he had gathered himself together again. "Ancient. The power is ancient, and you should never underestimate your opponents. While you have your minds set on thinking you're the best because the Blade Breakers are not together right now we are concentrating more on our team and its needs. You dishonored us by what your said… We fought back in the only way that was honorable, in the dish without cheating. Words will get you nowhere. You heart a spirit does along with your team and loyalty. Learn something from this battle and carry it with you where ever you battle next and teach it to other teams."  
  
Steel blue eyes slipped open slowly only to close again as the light of day made her vision swirl into confusion and nausea again. Her struggling and squirming got Kai to set her down on her feet, yet he supported her full weight with his arm around her torso. Both Tala and Razor turned their attention to her, Kai having already been watching her instead of paying attention fully to what was being said. The All Stars looked a little bit shamed after their fault was pointed out to clearly, their attention not even on the sudden movement of the once unconscious member of the team they had just battled. They murmured among themselves, nodding their head and talking quietly while Tala, Kai, and Razor had their own attention on Snowflake. To Alexis even the soft whispers from the other team were like screams, her mind swimming in a sea of confusion as her stomach started to knot again. Whatever wasn't emptied from her stomach before was lost now, most of it being blood as her mind lipped into unconsciousness again while her body slumped against Kai's frame.   
  
"Hey… Is he ok?" inquired Eddy as Kai picked Snowflake back up into his arms. Luckily enough the blood hadn't gotten over her cloak or his, only all over the ground below. Razor didn't trust himself to answer; not really knowing for sure himself is Snowflake was actually going to be all right. Tala hugged Razor's shoulders, answering for his blue eyed friend as Kai walked away to get a cup of ice water along with a rag from the people at the lounge's counter. "Yes, she will be fine. Do please excuse us… We have to go take care of her. May your travels be well and your battles no longer judged before hand." With that Tala ushered Razor to follow Kai, having the intent on leaving just after he fetched all four of their packs from their two rooms. It wouldn't be that entirely safe to stay here at the hotel any longer, or to start moving with Alexis in her condition, but they had to leave despite it all. It was just something they had to do to keep protecting her. 


	13. Bloody tears

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of its characters.  
  
Summary: When Biovolt goes after one of its past 'students' the BBA steps in and places the girl under the watch of the Blade Breakers. What are Biovolt's plans for this girl and what happens when they get a hold of her because she risked herself by saving one of the Blade Breakers that has grown fond of her.  
  
-Yes, I have changed the rating for now since nothing is actually happening that is R rated. I will change the rating back once I post the chapter that is actually R rated. Thanks for the reviews everyone, keep them coming!-  
  
Takes place after the World Beyblading Tournament   
  
"…." Talking '….' Thinking  
  
Clandestine Wolf  
  
Chapter Thirteen - Bloody Tears  
  
Unnoticed the Ancient Shadows slipped from the hotel and left on their own accord, heading for Russia for what would hopefully be the end of all this. Tala had gotten the bags while Razor had paid the bill for their hotel rooms as well as paying for the stains of blood in the carpet and blankets to b e clean or for the whole mess to be replaced. The All Stars were still baffled about there loss yet still concerned about their opponent who they had seen vomit blood. Even as the five went to follow Razor and the others they didn't get too far, as they had disappeared just like when they did when the Majestics went to go after them. It was a constant pattern; battle and leave without even hinting on where they were going next or why much less show their faces to those they had beaten.  
  
The closer they got to Russia the more edgy both Tala and Kai got, knowing very well what was lying there and how dangerous it actually was. Biovolt was sure to be already picking up on their trail while also paying attention to them as a team. It was dangerous enough to even stay in a hotel room for a single night of proper rest without having to worry about someone watching them and trying to get a good glimpse of their face. There was no doubt that Biovolt was as angry as can be that they had lost their most prized experiment and -student-, and that they'd be willing to kill just to get what they wanted back. Both Voltaire and Boris were out of jail as well meaning things were even more troublesome than everyone had first thought. It was like trying to hide from a radar when you were as big as the ocean its self when Biovolt had agents around every corner.  
  
They all had decided to lay low for now, avoiding major cities and hardly eve bladeing against another team or person in general. It made it seem like they had dropped off the face of the world. The supplies that Razor had gotten at the hotel for the whole team were lasting rather long, though that was only because Alexis still had yet to wake up for longer than three minutes to eat something more than a mere half cup of broth. As for their settled path Tala had agreed with Kai that they had to travel through the forests of the large area of Russia, seeing as traveling on the streets would let people know that they were in town. It was a touchy matter when it came to respelling on the trip, as a week had already passed before everyone was finally walking on his or her own feet including Snowflake. The weather wasn't very agreeable either as it grew suddenly cold one night as a winter storm blew in. Each of the four teens were grateful of the warm material of the cloak, but it wasn't enough against the cold and bitter winds of Russia as the storm raged on.  
  
Not much was said between the four, only helping each other out when needed and sharing a light joke when Razor felt it was necessary to lighten the atmosphere. Kai could've sworn that he even saw Snowflake crack a smile possible once more twice during the first week she was back on her own feet and walking again. At night they bedded close to the fire, no tents having been brought since it was too much of a hassle to put it up and take it down every single night. Instead the four bedded together, sharing each of their blankets to their bodies wouldn't loose its body heat and freeze during the night. Each snowing and moon lit night it was the same thing; a fire, a small meal, and then sleep as Alexis slept in Kai's arms with her back resting against Tala who in turn slept with Razor nestled against his chest. By the time the storm had died down they really were acting like a pack, keeping each other warm when needed while also providing their share of their food for the weakest of them each night. Chores were shared evenly and everyone had their own few hours of the night to sit up and have watch to make sure both wild animals and human beings wouldn't wander too close.  
  
Going on the fifth week of walking through the woods and the second month of the whole trip everyone was growing weary of sleeping outdoors and the supplied were starting to dwindle. It was then that they had decided it was time to go to one of the bigger and more populated cities so they could get the rest they needed and the supplied they needed desperately as well. During the whole trip Snowflake had grown stronger, showing no signs of slowing down or lagging behind the others as she usually ended up running ahead and scouting the lands to make sure they were going the right way and also to make sure no one was within the area. The attacks she had seemed to just die off as her strength gathered, the one she had at the hotel looking to be her last and seemingly the worst of them all.  
  
Now the four stood in a grassy clearing that met with the edge of a large city on the other side. Tala had picked out the city carefully as he knew the most about the undercover agents of Biovolt. It was like an endless game where they had to keep running, but everyone was sure that Alexis was going to give up running and go do things for herself sooner or later is someone ended up getting hurt just because of her own safety. It was a waiting game to see who would move first; the enemy or your allies. The sun was high in the sky, its warm rays shining on the shimmering and tall grass. It seemed that the winter storm had missed this slightly more southern area. Everyone was as tired as they were welling with pent up energy.  
  
Razor had given up trying to stop fidgeting about and standing still as he soon started to race into the tall grass, which was nearly above his waist. As he ran he called out a challenge to his friends and companions stating that they couldn't catch him. Tala was the first one to run off after him, enjoying this little bit of fun that they all could have before they had to watch their backs like mad in the city. Kai shook his head only to briefly meet the steel blue eyes that looked at him before taking off as well into the grass. The look in Alexis' eyes was a challenging one, though only a playful challenge, as she knew very well that Kai took things that still very seriously. Not that long after Kai was chasing after Snowflake as she ran in a different direction than Razor, as if making sure they didn't collide and run into each other in their little game.  
  
Tala hadn't imagined that Razor was as quick as he was, having to push himself just to keep up with his blue eyes friend. It was all laughs from then on as Razor turned around and tackled Tala carefully into the tall grass. The length of the grass hid their bodies, making it seem like they weren't even there until the long green stems began to shift and bend as the two started to wrestle on the ground. It was like a rematch from the hotel, seeing as razor one the first time Tala felt he had to make sure to get the score even. Their play wasn't rough or harsh; merely a child's game, as they took careful not to hurt each other while they rolled about trying to pin each other down. Each time the other thought they had one they were rolling around all over again, cloaks being discarded into a patch of the high grass so their bodies wouldn't get tangled up in it.  
  
From the start Kai knew he had himself a challenge, already knowing she shouldn't doubt Snowflake along with the fact that he had seen her push herself so hard in the gym back at the Blade Breaker's mansion. Also he couldn't deny that Biovolt had their hands in her training meaning she was more than likely the best at nearly anything she put her mind to. Soon he had to stop dead in his tracks as he found Alexis' cloak lying in the ground in front of him, quickly realizing he was out of his league as his crimson orbs glanced about the tall grass. He saw the area in which Tala and razor were wrestling around in, not helping but to smile at the two in what seemed admiration. The only thing he couldn't see was another moving patch of grass in which Snowflake should've been. Kai figured she was mimicking the actions of a wolf, half expecting her to jump out at him face to face whenever he heard the slightest sound. He sighed, knowing he was being edgy over nothing, be he also knew he could learn a lot from this girl not just mentally and physically but emotionally as well. Just as his thoughts started to wander and his form started to relax he was caught off guard by Snowflake tackling him from behind and having them both land in a heap of limbs onto her laid out cloak.  
  
As soon as Kai's head dipped below the height of the grass Tala chuckled lightly, knowing he had fallen for the same trick that all the Demolition Boys had when they went outdoors to practice their physical skills. It was then as he looked away that Razor pinned him down, using the moment Tala was distracted for his advantage. Sheepishly Razor grinned down at Tala who knew he had been beaten fair and square. It was rare when he was caught off guard by something, but this was one of the times he didn't mind. The warm sun shined warmly onto his face, trying to lull him into sleep, and it seemed to be successfully working, as Razor was already half falling asleep as well. Razor let go of Tala's wrists in which he been pinning down, though he didn't slip his body off of his. Instead he just lie there as Tala's now loose arms snaked around his waist. Their lips met briefly, a simple chaste kiss that still meant everything in the world to them both as Razor lowered his head down onto Tala's shoulder. The warmth of the sun stole away their consciousness there, both falling into a content slumber.  
  
While Tala and Razor fell asleep Kai and Snowflake were wrestling themselves now, though a little more roughly than the other two as they rolled about the on the soft material of Alexis' black cloak on the ground. They were both tired with their strength dwindling to the reserves while the sun drew then into a haze of sleepiness. Kai was physically stronger than Snowflake, gaining the upper hand in that part while she was more agile and quick. It seemed forever before they settled, Kai getting the win as he straddled Snowflake's waist with his legs and held her arms above her head with his hands. His face was just inches from her, but he could see the sullen fear that crawled into her steel blue eyes. He had completely forgotten about her past and what others had done to her when gaining their advantage over her. Kai suddenly pulled back; regret washing over his features as he started to crawl off of Alexis. Half way between murmuring a sorry Kai was cut off by one of Snowflake's released hands, her fingers barely touching his lips, as she shook her head no. With her other hand she pulled Kai back over to her, lifting her head slowly as her fingers lifted from his lips yet here her fingers were her lips came to replace them. He half pulled his head back in shock but quickly returned the kiss Alexis had given him as he saw worry pass through her eyes. Their kiss lingered longer than Tala and Razor's, also being more feverish as well before Kai rolled onto his side and pulled Alexis to him. Her head rested against his shoulder where they both fell asleep quietly while the sun continued to burn brightly above in the sky.  
  
For several hours the four slept, night starting to creep its way over the clear sky as the starts peeped out meekly on the darkening blue blanket. The only thing that woke them all up were voices that didn't sound very familiar, at least not of each other. They all knew each other's voices other than Alexis who still had yet to say much more than a few words to Kai now and then. These voices weren't of their team, and they were quite to take note of that and pulled their cloak's back on. It passed their mind that they should make their way back into the forest, but the voices did sound vaguely familiar as if in the back of their heads they knew who they were. Instead of moving away they all stood up, standing out along the green of the waist high grass with their black cloaks. Not enough of the daylight had fallen away to keep them from being seen, but at least their faces were kept from being seen by the four people who were walking through the field.  
  
Kai peered more closely while walking over to join Tala and Razor, Snowflake following close behind with her steel blue eyes intent on the approaching figures. Tala titled his head slightly, looking from one person to another as they approached them. A small smile formed upon his features as he spoke only loud enough for his team to hear, "The White Tiger team. Just our luck, and we're rested up well enough to battle them as a normal team, too." Kai merely nodded, his arms pulling Snowflake to his chest as they wrapped around her shoulders. She willingly was pulled against Kai, resting her back comfortably against his chest as her deeply tanned hands moved up and took his in her own while linking their infers together. This was going to be their last battle hopefully, as Biovolt would surely pay attention enough to know that they wanted their bit beats or at least wanted to try to convince them to join them. That was a laugh for them all.  
  
Lee was walking at the head of the team. Mariah walk chatting endlessly with Kevin while Gary walked quietly behind them all as he listened to them talk. None of the three noticed the cloaked figures standing before them and in their path, but Lee certainly did as he quickly brought his whole team's attention to them as he began to speak. "Se we finally get to meet the cloaked beyblades who call themselves the Ancient Shadows. I congratulate you on your victories against all of the other teams you've battled including the All Stars and the Majestics. From what I hear you're a worthy team to battle, and I'd like to challenge you. It's been hard enough to find you, as your team seemed to have just dropped off the face of the Earth just like that after beating the All Stars. I wonder where you've all been hiding, seeing as you are one of the better teams we've seen. I'm sure you would've done well in the championships."  
  
Razor smiled; glad to have someone friendly to talk with instead of someone seemingly unhappy or caught up in themselves. Sure the White Tigers had a lot of pride, but that didn't lead them to have a problem with admitting another team was good and a formidable opponent. Softly he chuckled, leaning his shoulder up against Tala as he began to speak. " Seems we can't go anywhere without having a battle, but we have been looking forward to a good match against your team. As for the championships we're not interested in that right now, as we have something else on our minds. I'm sure you understand, but yes we will accept your challenge with honor in doing so. You've been one of the easier teams to get along with so far, and I'm glad for that. I was beginning to wonder of all the main teams had a stick shoved up their asses."  
  
A light elbow caught Razor in his gut as Tala rolled his metallic eyes at his choice of words, but Lee laughed whole-heartedly at the comment along with his whole team. From here it seemed like they agreed with Razor for the most part, Lee rubbing the back of his head a little sheepishly as his face went slightly flush. "Yeah, well we were like that as well until we learned to be better than that from the Blade Breakers. It's a shame they've broken up for now, seeing as they'd be a good challenge for you as well, probably the best from what I've heard. Both teams have told me that you've over powered them in strength, defense, and speed. It's quite amazing really, but I want to see this for myself."  
  
"Well we might as well introduce ourselves. We already know who all you are. Lee, Kevin, Gary, and Mariah. Now for our team. My name is Raz, I'm the team captain, and this is Terror, Kain, And Alex." With each name said Razor pointed to each person on both teams so show he knew whose name was whose. Once finished with introducing everyone her looked about before shrugging his shoulders light, guessing the field would be a good enough beyblading ground. "We're willing to stick with the normal w=rules this time around since each of my pack members are in healthy condition unlike when he faced the All Stars. Of course with each of the three matches you all can choose who you can beyblade against, as it really doesn't matter to us as all. We're all willing enough to go up against any of you, and it also keeps us from bickering amongst ourselves."  
  
"Your terms are readily accepted, Raz. This will be w ell anticipated match, and well learned from despite who wins. It's amusing the way you call yourself a pack instead of a team, yet it's more loyal than what anyone would think. Your team must have a bond that even we cannot understand right now. I'll take first match then… And I choose to battle Raz. Lets battle as leader of one team against a leader of the other team, fair and fair. This is an unusual playing field for us both, but it's a challenge accepted with open arms." Lee stepped forward while pulling out and holding his launcher with his blade hooked to it, ready to battle his chosen opponent. His team was already cheering him on even before the match was even started, but everyone else backed up to let the two battle their hearts out.  
  
Even as the White Tigers approached something didn't seem right to Tala, his metallic blue eyes glancing to look at Snowflake who was looking at him with a knowing look in her steel blue eyes. Something was wrong, yet what he didn't know. The whole atmosphere was wrong, though the battle was right, something was seriously off. What it was Tala couldn't put a finger on, but the look he saw on Alexis' face was enough to tell him to be ready for the worst and to be willing to sacrifice everything in due time. Remembering back to their time at the Abbey Tala had learned the hard way to listen to Snowflake when she said something was going to happen because she was always right, like when she said that Voltaire's grandson was going to disappear he did. She never knew Kai before that, but she knew Voltaire very well and readily predicted his actions no matter how sick and twisted they were.  
  
The countdown to the battle begun, each player tensing as the cold wind of night picked up and wisped across their skin. The night was drawing closer, yet so was the source of the Ancient Shadow's fears. Just as the two were about to launch their blades the sound of a chopper coming closer filled the area with its raggedy noise. The countdown broke off just before those three last words, all eyes being cast upwards to gaze at the approaching helicopter. Tala glanced once more towards Alexis with his metallic blue eyes, his thoughts silent yet being totally understood as the steel blue eyed teen drew in a sharp breath. It was her fault. She was the cause of all this. All the pain, all the suffering, and everything that was about to happen. She blamed herself for dragging everyone into her problems, and blamed herself for the tears that were to come, those bloody tears of being hurt so deeply it wounded the soul its self. 


	14. Sacrifices

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of its characters.  
  
Summary: When Biovolt goes after one of its past 'students' the BBA steps in and places the girl under the watch of the Blade Breakers. What are Biovolt's plans for this girl and what happens when they get a hold of her because she risked herself by saving one of the Blade Breakers that has grown fond of her.  
  
-This chapter is happily dedicated to Cherry Rain, who was the first to review my story twice! Thank you so very much! Only 16 reviews, but I'm proud of them all! Please keep reviewing so I know if you like the story or not. What do you think… A sequel might be in order? Oh, I haven't finished the first story yet? Silly me.. Just curious though if anyone would think a sequel would be in order… Set into the feature, of course.-  
  
Takes place after the World Beyblading Tournament   
  
"…." Talking '….' Thinking  
  
Clandestine Wolf  
  
Chapter Fourteen - Sacrifices  
  
Kai shifted uncomfortably at the picture of the approaching chopper, his crimson eyes locked on its rapidly closing in form. Everyone else seemed just as baffled as he was about the sudden appearance of the large yet agile flying machine. As Alexis tensed in his arms he knew something was suddenly terribly off, the whole calming effect of the area seeming to be harshly torn away by the realization of who the helicopter belonged to; Biovolt. The machine's large metal blades spun through the air loudly, gusts of cold wind being taken up more forcefully as the large metal bird landed in the tall grass with ease. The White Tigers had backed up away from the chopped, now standing next to the four-cloaked members of the Ancient shadows. Questioning glances were sent from one person to another while Tala stepped up beside Razor in a protective and possessive manner.  
  
Silence soon fell as the helicopter's life was cut off, the engine being drained of its energy allowing the flying piece of metal to fall still. The long blades atop the chopped still spun slowly, but as each moment passed their movements grew less and less. The helicopter was large, or rather its cargo bay was large as it looked as if it could hold about a dozen grown men. The pilot stepped out first, purple hair swaying as wicked eyes peered out through red lens goggles, clearly Boris as his crooked and demented smile was plastered onto his face. The obvious thing was the piece of equipment he held in his hand; a handgun, which was loaded, and ready to shoot at first warning. He wasn't the only one to have a gun, as all the men who stepped out of the helicopter did. There was fourteen in all; twelve of them in black suits while Boris and the co-pilot made up the other two.   
  
The members of the White Tiger team didn't bother trying to ask questions, as even as they went to open their mouth to ask what in the world was going on the men in suits held their guns out warningly while each was aimed at everyone one of the eight teens standing there. The forest wasn't that far behind them, yet even as they would turn to run they guessed that each of them would be shot in the back as they tried to get away. Oh course there was always the chance they could dive into the tall grass and crawl away that way, but even that looked half futile as each of the men in the suits looked tall and quick with their long legs. Despite their disadvantage each stood stall, refusing to cower before Boris and his cruel looking henchmen.  
  
"It took us forever to track you down, my Pet," spoke up Boris with a light sneer. "We've trained you quite well to be hard to hunt down. Lucky enough for use we have a lot more undercover agents than you actually think we do. I'd say by now you're back to perfect health, and it is time you return to your trainings and duties, Pet. As for you, Tala…. You shall be severely punished for leaving the abbey to help my Pet keep out of our grasp." The sudden look each of the White Tigers gave to the cloaked teens made the goggled fool grin. "So they didn't know who all of you actually were. I'll just have to gladly tell them then before all of you are punished. White Tigers I'd like you to meet your true opponents and their real names. The captain of the team Razor who's nothing but a snotty little prep school kid, Tala who tracked the boy down and invited him to help along, Alexis who is the real cause of all this and what is about to happen for everyone's punishment, and Kai who was the former leader of the Blade Breakers."  
  
"I swear if you lay a single harmful hand on anyone here Boris I will personally tear you limb from limb. The White Tiger team has nothing to do with this, so let them go. All they were looking for was a friendly beyblading match. I don't care who you are, nor will I ever. You're not getting your hands on 'Lex, and that's that." For emphasis Kai stepped forward, pushing Alexis behind him as his crimson eyes narrowed harshly. With one hand behind his back and holding Snowflake's his other pushed his cloak's hood back so the others could clearly see his face. "I won't allow you to harm anyone while I'm standing here. I don't care if my grandfather sent you because I could care less what he says or does anymore. I would never consider him apart of my family again, no matter what he did to try to bribe me back to his side."  
  
Boris smirked, an ugly thing it looked as it appeared on his face. He was planning something, as he always was whether it seemed so or not. Bold Kai was to speak to him like that, but Boris had another thing on his mind. "We'll just have to fix that then… I'm sure you can't do anything while you're not standing anymore." A sick laugh followed his comment as Boris gave a light movement with his gun-less hand. The gesture was short and brief, just a simple flick of the fingers, which was all that was needed. The co-pilot of the helicopter raised his gun at that simple gesture, finger already on the trigger as the safety was naturally already off. A calloused finger pulled the trigger, a single shot from the hollow barrel ringing clearly into the silence of the growing night. The man's aim was clearly Kai, and no doubt that his aim was dead on as well.  
  
As the co-pilot moved Kai's crimson orbs widened lightly, half stepping back as the gun was risen to be aimed at him. He couldn't tell which came first between Snowflakes sudden movement to pull herself facing him and in front of him or the pulling of the gun's trigger, but he did know that he didn't feel the expected pain of the racing bullet burning into his flesh. Instead he found Alexis standing in front of him, pressed up against his body as their hands remained locked together. The small gasp he heard from the head smaller teen was enough to know that she had taken to bullet for him, her lithe frame still standing tall as pain only flickered through her steel blue eyes for the briefest moment. It was only her training that kept her in one piece and not breaking down right there and then as the small piece of metal reared its ugly head and buried its self deep into the flesh of Snowflake's right shoulder where Kai's left would've been, or more intently where his quickly beating heart would've been.  
  
Mariah shrieked as the gun went off, jumping to half hide behind a shocked Lee. They all were about to say something about the whole matter, Mariah already opening her mouth to before a gun being pointed at her silenced the White Tiger member. Both Gary and Kevin had stepped back and closer to their teammates, not looking too happy yet looking as much fearful as they were displeased. They all looked as if they wee just going to bolt and try to run for it, muscles tense and face looking grim. Tala was trying desperately to hold on to a squirming Razor who was about as jumpy as everyone else when the gun went off. The red head could've sworn that he actually felt Razor's skin crawl with hatred and worry towards the most unknown of the four of them.  
  
Suddenly Razor bolted from Tala's strong arms, catching his close friend off guard with his sudden movement. True he was clumsy at times, but he had his moments like this when he was desperate to be at his best so eh could show he was just as loyal as the rest of them. His worry had gotten the best of him, desperately wanting to know if his pack member was all right. Only so far did he get before Tala caught up to his running form and shoved him into the tall grass and dirt below. Only a mere split second after Razor hit the ground did he heard the sound of five shots ringing out into the air as five black suited men aim and fired. He at first thought they were just warning shots, but the thought was quickly pushed away and jarred to reality as scarlet droplets splattered messily only his face. Only then did it hit him that Tala's form was looming over him before it fell to the ground with a sickening thud. Metallic blue eyes were filled with unshed tears, lungs choking on their last dying breath as the vision of the blue orbs whirled into a world or darkness. Both teens laid on the ground, now dull metallic blue eyes being stared at by crying and stinging bright blue eyes. From there the world seemed to die to Razor, his heart aching ever so painfully as it was tugged at by the love filled face of Tala who now lay dead in front of him. Blood pooled eagerly on the ground below, covering both the ground Tala's body laid on and the ground Razor laid on from being shoved to the ground. The five shots had been aimed at the vital organs; a lung, the heart, the liver, and the brain leaving Tala to die nearly instantly before his life literally drained from his body. Time just seemed to stop right there for Razor, everything coming to a sudden halt as his mind flickered back to when to first met Tala, to the time they had battled and shared their first laugh, to the time they had slept comfortably together in the same bed, and to the time they had shared their first and only kiss. It was like he himself was dying along with Tala, everything being taken from him in just a brief matter of seconds.  
  
At that moment, when the first shot at Tala was made, Alexis has stiffened. She knew his fate from there, already mourning for him before he even died. Still yet no tears fell from her steel blue eyes, which suddenly narrowed in a bone-chilling manner. Their pools of blue were suddenly dull and lost, yet only lost in an emotionless state as a growl of defiance slipped from her chest. Truly now did she sound like a wolf, almost as if the bit beast spirit inside her was making the noise its self. "No more…" her voice was but a shivering whisper, sounding nothing like a plead but rather an order. Kai was about to ask her what she had said, but on her own she repeated it, the words daunting everyone's ears. "I said no more! No more killing! No more pain!" It was too late for Kai to grab onto her or stumble for balance as he was shoved forcefully back into the dirt and out of view from the men with guns. He was safe whether he knew it or not, and she was seething angry while it radiated off of her like a bad odor. The pain in Alexis' shoulder was dulled and soothed by her bit beast companion as he lent her his power.   
  
Boris knew her training, as he himself was in charge of most of it when it came to beyblading. Voltaire had been in charge of the rest of her training, not just wanting her as an excellent blader but as an excellent killer all together. He wanted her to be ruthless and precise; yet still he had proved yet that her spirit wasn't broken as she constantly did what she wanted despite the punishments that they had given her. They all knew it was just time that kept her from revolting and all out going against Biovolt, but they had her in their hands like play dough when the mention of her parents being still alive was made. It was torture all around, everyday like a living hell as Alexis was put through training course after training course.  
  
Whirling around in a sudden movement after pushing Kai to the ground she murmured a soft and sorrowful goodbye, the men in suits half expecting her to pull out a gun like she had been taught to in her training when she felt it was time to end things. They had been ordered before hand not to kill her, but to their surprise she instead had her launcher and beyblade in hand. The black and light blue blade launched fiercely as soon as her body was turned far enough around to do so, the blade flying through the air at rather deadly looking speeds as it rotated lightly. The pass it made in the air was along the black suited men and Boris, all of them having their guns out as a precaution, only now it seemed useless as the black blade hit the ground and raced to stay in-between the men and the White Tigers. The guns seemed like mere toys now as the piece none of the men were holding onto fell to the ground with a thud, Alexis' blade having sliced through the metal like butter.   
  
Boris took a step back, knowing quite well what the enraged teen was capable when angry, but he had his own weapon that hurt more than anything else could. The spinning black and light blue blade was soon called back to Snowflake's hand, here in her palm the bit beast chip glowed softly where it couldn't be seen, her life long companion parting with her as he fled into the blade as wished. From there she dropped the beyblade, letting it roll into Kai's foot as she walked away from him and towards Boris. She knew he had her parents till, and he could kill them with a simple push of the button. Even if her training was harsh Alexis knew she couldn't handle twelve trained men which were over three times her own size. To save everyone else she'd have to go, go and sacrifice herself like Tala had sacrificed himself for Razor.   
  
'I'm sorry Razor…. I didn't mean for anyone to get hurt. I know Tala meant a lot to you like just like… Just like Kai means a lot to me. It hurts; I know but please don't give up just yet. You still have a long life ahead of you even if we both just lost our best friend. Give him a good burial, and make sure Kai lightens up and understands that having feelings and emotions only makes him stronger. Tell everyone the truth.' The thoughts were her own silent plea, a silent cry before the black suited men ran forward and seized her smaller body forcefully and harshly. Even now she could see the look on Boris' face, a mock grin of his own ingenious plans. Her arms were painfully wrenched behind her back, hands tied securely together while her feet were bound when she was thrown over one of the suited man's shoulders. Without Cynewolf Snowflake felt weak, alone, and as is she was missing apart of her that made her a whole person. 'This must be how Razor feels… So hollow now..'  
  
All the men along with Boris and his snooty co-pilot boarded the chopper again, the cargo door shut and locked as cries of Kai's name from Snowflake's lips were heard. Soon they were silenced, by what means couldn't be seen, the blades of the helicopter starting to spin again as the engine was started. It didn't take long for the large metal bird to take into the air and fly off in a whirl of noise and wind. Everyone was left startled, the White Tigers breathing a sigh of relief while Razor and Kai mourned their losses quietly. Razor had barely gathered himself together, tears streaking his cheeks while Kai didn't cry a single tear as he stuck his mask of no emotions back onto his face. Inside he was hurting more than one would know, his right hand gripping the blue and black blade of Alexis unknowingly of the bit beast's presence in it.   
  
By now it was as dark as could be while the sky was clear of any clouds leaving the millions of stars to peeks out meekly as their soft light shined onto the grounds below. The brightest thing in the sky though was a moon, a full moon, which glittered brightly yet, seemed to mourn softly as its edged were dimmed lightly. The night was cool, a light wind blowing past the field filled with silence. They all had been so close to what they wanted, but again it had been robbed from their hands without even a second's notice. The White Tigers didn't get their battle while they were mentally scarred for life, and razor and Kai didn't get to protect the ones they cared about leaving them alone with only each other and the world around them. They all made their sacrifices that day, some more than others. 


	15. Unlikely Help

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of its characters.  
  
Summary: When Biovolt goes after one of its past 'students' the BBA steps in and places the girl under the watch of the Blade Breakers. What are Biovolt's plans for this girl and what happens when they get a hold of her because she risked herself by saving one of the Blade Breakers that has grown fond of her.  
  
-Oh so happy now! Look at all the reviews I got… Thank you for also mentioning to me that I didn't allow anonymous reviews! I changed it now so people can review anonymously. Love you all so much for the reviews!-  
  
Takes place after the World Beyblading Tournament   
  
"…." Talking '….' Thinking  
  
Clandestine Wolf  
  
Chapter Fifteen - Unlikely Help  
  
Five days had passed since the whole incident in Russia, Kai being willing enough to go to the Abbey right there and then while everyone had to hold him back from doing so. After calming down Kai noticed his fault in just willing to jump at getting Alexis back, realizing that if he were to actually go unprepared that he would more than likely be killed himself and risk not just his own life but Snowflake's as well. Razor was in an emotional slump of deep depression, hardly eating and hardly sleeping as he sat there staring out the window silently as he often cried himself to sleep at night. The two had been taken back to the mansion in South America where the Blade Breakers were staying while the White Tigers were sent on their way to recover from the whole ordeal in their own way. The authorities had bombarded Kai and Razor with never ending questions, but the only answers they got were from Mr. Dickenson who showed up to pick up the two boys to bring them to the mansion. From there the BBA stepped in and gave the authorities answers they'd have to live with for now, clearing the boy's names and wishing them the best as well as giving them their thanks for trying their best to keep Snowflake protected from Biovolt.  
  
Ray, Kenny, and Tyson's father let the two teens be as they came back t the mansion, knowing they had gone through hell and back and were still suffering from the whole mess. The little incident in the kitchen had been explained to them and cleaned up leaving them in the clear about what was happening. Now once they were all filled in about where Kai had disappeared with Snowflake along with the story about Tala and Razor then they all smiled, nodded, and let them go on until they were ready to talk or get back into a more social life. The White Tigers wanted to stay and help get Alexis back, but the BBA had sent them on their way saying that they had everything under control and they had nothing to worry about. It was just a never-ending story of sorrow and depression.  
  
The room that Snowflake had slept in was taken up by Kai and Razor, the two thriving life off of each other as each day slowly passed. Razor at timed was filled with rage and anger towards Biovolt and what they had done to Tala while at other times he was so sunken into his own sorrow and pain that he didn't eat or sleep. Kai was suffering as well, though not as harshly as he intended on doing something about the problem the both of them had. Each night his heart jumped into the sky and flew out to Snowflake wherever she was, hoping that it would give her strength to hold on until he could do something about the whole mess. Inside both razor and Kai were tearing themselves apart about the fact that they had lost a pack member for good and were possibly going to loose another. The laptop that Alexis had left behind was found to be very helpful as if carried a map of the Abbey and a list as to where all the cameras were located along with the number of guards posted as each door and hallway. Kai had his work cut out for him decoding the map, but with help from Kenny it had been completed, but that wasn't the only help they had. Another good section of help came from a small booklet that Tala had been caring around with him, Razor having kept that and Tala's beyblade as his reminders of his fond friend. The small leather book looked more like a diary, but one opened it revealed its self to be a detailed report on all of Biovolt's undercover agents.  
  
Whether or not anyone took notice of the two remaining members of the -pack- locking their door everyday and keeping away from everyone it didn't matter, as Razor and Kai planned out both their revenge and their plan to retrieve Alexis from the Abbey. The underground passageways were extensive and it seemed a bit too much for just two of them to handle, as they both were both emotionally and mentally stressed from the whole line of events that had happened. Often the two boys wouldn't talk to each other for days straight, sinking into their own sorrowful and pain filled memories as sleep finally caught up with them and pulled the two into a fitful sleep. The more time that past and the more they developed their plan the more hopeless it all seemed to go out there all the way back to Russia only to find that Biovolt had been waiting for them the whole time and realize that the one person you were trying to save fell back into their training and didn't remember a thing about you.  
  
Razor had decided they he'd stay with Kai and the Blade Breakers, figuring he didn't have any other friends beside Kai anyways now that Tala was gone. After Mr. Dickenson had told everyone that he had actually bought the mansion for everyone to stay in whenever they wanted razor insisted that they burry Tala there to honor him for his sacrifice. Everyone had been a little bit skeptical about the whole idea, but after Kai added his word on the idea everyone just nodded and went along. From there a small cemetery was made in the garden to the side of the mansion, a wolf shaped headstone being used for Tala's marked burial spot. Even after the whole ceremony was over razor still stood there, pale in the face and looking as if he was reliving the whole past. Kai had taken pity on him, allowing the blue hair boy in which eh still considered a part of his pack to cry on his shoulder and just let everything go. He had ended up falling asleep in Kai's arms where he was carried to his bed to finally sleep a single restful night, his sleep well deserved by everyone's standards.  
  
Each night Razor slept with Tala's beyblade blotched to his chest, the icy wolf bit beast spirit inside giving him as much a reassurance as it could as the teen slept. Razor's own bit beast seemed just as willing to comfort him, its bit beast chip glowing brightly every time he needed someone there to listen to him or just to comfort him. It was as if he was trying to make up for the warmth that he missed lying beside him all those nights out in the forests of Russia when Tala had slept next to him with his arms pulling the blue haired teens back up against his chest. Kai was in the same predicament as Razor was in, missing the lean yet strong body he had held in his arms since the day he had let his barriers down and cried for her, for Alexis. Now he hardly slept, keeping both his and Snowflake's beyblade close to him at all times while he still had yet to notice the soft blue glow of the bit beast chip on the black and blue blade he carried in his pocket of the normal clothes he had donned to wear again.  
  
"Kai?" It was Ray, knocking lightly on the locked door of the room Razor and Kai practically lived in the past five days. "Come on Kai I know you're up. Unlock the door and let me come in at least to sit there. All of us need to know if you and Razor are all right…. Please Kai, open the door?" He was persistent, Kai had to give him that but he had no intention of opening the door for the raven-haired boy. The lights were off in the room, the window opened for a dim light while razor slept rather quietly in a bed he had made on the floor. Kai himself sat in a corner where he had made his own little bed of blankets, working on the still coded files on Alexis' laptop. "Fine don't open the door…But I thought I'd mention that you have visitors waiting out here for you and they don't seem very patient. At least come out and see what they want, and get some food at that. Both of you have to eat sometime or another." The sound of retreating feet was heard as Ray gave up and walked away from the locked door, looking rather down at the fact that he couldn't do much to help Kai or his friend Razor.  
  
Not too long after there was another knock at the door, this one not as meek as Ray's as it nearly threatened to nearly knock the door off its hinges. Kai didn't bother answering the door, watching quietly as Razor shifted slightly in his sleep from the noise. There was another impatient knock before as an insistent and demanding toned voice followed behind the knock. "Damn it Kai open this god damn door already! I thought you'd be honorable enough to come out and actually see whom your visitors were, but no I guess you're just too weak to do anything about what happened. You lousy excuse for a team member, a friend, and a pack member. Get you ass over here and open this door right now before I open it myself!" Crimson eyes shifted uncomfortably at the voice, swearing he had most definitely heard it before from somewhere or another, yet he didn't remember where.  
  
"Kai we're going to count to three and you had better open this door by the time I get to three, if not you're going to regret it. I bet you'd open this door in a hurry if it was Tala standing here and hollering for you…" Glaring slowly at the second and different voice that spoke up he knew he recognized those voices, yet not quite could he place them to faces in his only half awake state. Before he had time to even answer or get up from the bed on the floor, the counting having already started, he saw Razor get up from his pile of blankets in a mad furry. It was then that he realized in all the mumble of words he had heard that he had heard the name -Tala-, and he figured razor was having none of it. In a matter of a split second the door's lock was undone and Razor was clashing with the short figure standing behind the door once it was swung open. Whoever it was Kai felt sorry for them, the pain and rage in Razor's eyes enough to make him cringe on the spot.  
  
The two bodies rolled in a mass of limbs down the hallway, a vase being knocked over in the process as it fell to the floor in a clatter of both small and large shards of ceramics. Razor had gotten in a good number of furious punches before his body was pinned to the floor. It didn't take long for him to break down right there, just like he had been doing for the past few days straight. Any fighting spirit in his body was gone, replace with shudders and tears as he lie there pinned on the soft carpet of the hallway's floor. Even as the person he had tackled and went after got off of him and tried to help him up he shied away from everyone's hands, looking torn and helpless as soft hiccups replaced his slowing sobs. From there he huddled against the wall of the hallway, head tilted down so his messy blue locks fell over his puffy blue eyes.  
  
"Now look what you did Ian. I told you before hand not to say anything about Tala and what happened, but you just had to mention something about Tala anyways. You know what both of them went through, and you know that Tala paid the ultimate price to protect them as well as Alexis. Don't even give me that look as if you forgot, I know better. Here we are trying to help them out to see if they are willing to go to Russia to get Alexis back and you're pissing them off. You had better just be glad that was Kai because you know if it was that you'd be dealing with more than a few bruises and sore spots from being hit," commented the first voice that had spoken while knocking against the door. That's when it hit Kai to who the voices belonged to, the name of one of the two being said. 'Ian and Spencer… What the hell are they doing here, haven't they caused enough trouble?'  
  
Closing the lid of the laptop while turning the power off Kai stood up, a little shaky on his feet at first as he was only half awake from his lack of sleep but he stood up and waited until he knew his legs would carried him. The laptop was set on the actual bed in the room, still calling it Snowflake's bed even though she wasn't even here to sleep in it. The fact that Spencer had said something about helping didn't even occurring to Kai in is sleepy state, glaring at both of the Demolition Boy members as he stalked out of the room. The light of the hallway made his eyes narrow until they adjusted to the sudden brightness. It was just like leaving the Abbey for his first time, wincing as the sunlight hit his eyes. Once seeing clearly again he kneeled in front of razor, speaking quietly to him as the two carried on a small conversation that was unheard by the two standing there.  
  
As Razor rose to his feet and made his way quietly back into the room Kai stood back up, turning to face Ian and Spencer with a seemingly unhappy glare. "What the hell are you two doing here? Biovolt already has Alexis so what do you want? I'd be thinking you caused enough problems as it was during the tournament." The tone of Kai's voice was as cold as it had been when he had first met and became apart of the Blade breakers, untrusting and as cold as ice. Spencer looked a little taken back by the harshness, but he replied in his own cold voice as Ian followed razor into the room in hopes of possibly saying something to make the teen feel better about what he had said. "You actually think we're still with Biovolt? You've got to be kidding me. We're here about Alexis, just like… Just like Tala was. We did what we did during the tournament because of the hold that Biovolt had over us. Do you think we liked being mere puppets in a game? You had better think again Kai because Alexis taught us to be better people than that. Don't even look surprised that I know her, because Ian does too. Tala wasn't the only one who was one of her good friends at the Abby. If it wasn't for her we'd all the drowning in our own self-pity and hate. Open your eyes and look around you, Kai. You're acting as if you've lost the chance to actually do something about what happened. Tala might not be able to be saved but Alexis can still be saved," snapped Spencer as Kai's glare only grew harsher.  
  
While the two kept going back and forth, trying to prove something about themselves, Ian had crept into the dimly lit room in which razor had wandered back into. He had crawled back onto his makeshift bed of a large pile of blankets and pillows, curled up and crying softly. He looked rather frail, having not eaten very much since what happened back in Russia, and the happiness and life he used to possess seemed to have just drained from his body like his energy. Ian frowned softly, not really knowing what to say to the blue haired boy but insistent on trying to get him to at least smile once. 'He and Tala must've been pretty close if he is upset this much. I know Tala would sacrifice his life for anyone he deeply cared about, but I don't think he thought about what would happen if he did die while sacrificing himself for someone who cared back.' Stepping forward Ian sat next to the pile of blanket on the floor, situating himself so he could sit where Razor was facing him. "Look I'm…. I'm sorry for what I said. Tala was a good friend to me as well, and I'm just glad he was happy before he was killed. You know… He must've really cared for you if he risked his life to save you. You're name's Razor, right? Yeah. Even while back in the Abbey he'd talk about someday venturing out and meeting you. Even while at the Abbey he looked through everyone's profile, and yours stuck out to him. Tala knew you were a good person, loyal too."  
  
There was a slow and quiet pause between Ian and Razor, both keeping their gaze elsewhere before Razor answered Ian in an ever so slightly amused voice. "To think the all tough Ian of the Demolition Boys is sitting here in front of me now talking all mushy-like." Gently Razor laughed, half smiling as his tear filled blue eyes lit up with a hint of life again. Ian gave him a look before responding. "And here I was trying to be nice and you make a joke out of it. Man… Just like someone Tala would get along with easily. I can see why he liked you so much if you're usually so filled with life. You know just because he's gone doesn't mean life isn't going to go on. He'd want you to keep on living and be there for your friends." Ian was about to say something else when Razor interrupted with a rather meek voice. "You came to help us get Alexis back didn't you? If you're both Tala's and Alexis' friend then you're mine too, right?" With a smile of his own Ian nodded his head yes to the two questions. 


	16. Making Plans

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of its characters.  
  
Summary: When Biovolt goes after one of its past 'students' the BBA steps in and places the girl under the watch of the Blade Breakers. What are Biovolt's plans for this girl and what happens when they get a hold of her because she risked herself by saving one of the Blade Breakers that has grown fond of her.  
  
-All the reviews I've gotten lately are greatly appreciated! Just keep them coming and I'll keep on updating as often and as quickly as I can!-  
  
Takes place after the World Beyblading Tournament   
  
"…." Talking '….' Thinking  
  
Clandestine Wolf  
  
Chapter Sixteen - Making Plans  
  
After everyone had calmed down and settled things Kai and razor took their time pulling themselves together enough to sit through Ian's and Spencer's talking. Both too a long and hot shower and finally ate a decent meal along with changing into more comfortable clothes. Out in the main room the four sat while Ray, Kenny and Tyson's father left with Mr. Dickenson to go meet with the BBA to see what they were actually doing to get Alexis back. Ian and Spencer were invited by Mr. Dickenson to come to the mansion down in South America, as they came to him asking if there was some way they could help their friend. Razor was settled by himself on a midnight blue loveseat while Kai settled in a chair quietly. Spencer and Ian were sitting on the couch next to each other, one sitting with their own laptop while the other sat with Snowflake's laptop decoding the rest of the files.  
  
"What do you plan on us doing, guys? I mean it's not like we can waltz right into the Abbey and expect to get somewhere quickly. Their security system is no doubt more secure than it was when I went back there. Even with the information that I have about the Abbey and the information that Alexis has on her laptop it's going to be hard to do much of anything." Though still sleep deprived Kai was more awake than he had been for the past few days, crimson eyes aware and suddenly full of life at the aspect that he'd actually get the chance to help get Snowflake back from Biovolt. 'I hope Biovolt hasn't done anything to harm her. I know she's a lot stronger than she lets on, but I doubt she can take what they are going to dish out at her for disappearing like she did. If only I could be there to help her, as I know she'd do the same for me. She told me not to be sorry, but I am sorry that I couldn't help her when she needed me the most..'  
  
For a few moments nether Ian or Spencer answered, typing away on the laptops as they looked back and forth between the two screens. It was Spencer who spoke up though while Ian knelt down on the floor, placing the laptop he had down on the coffee table as he started hooking the two computers together. "You're right, we can't just walk right in there unless we intend on being captured. You have a more up to date map of Biovolt in your head, but Ian and I have a map of the new tunnels they have made while you were gone. Also Ian has kept up with the security and is updating Alexis' version so we can see the full layout of what he have to work on. The best time for us to sneak in would be sometime in the middle of the night or right before dawn when there is a shift change between the guards. We'll have to make a rough guess as to where they're keeping Alexis, as they've put in several new rooms and laboratories. The last room that they kept her in was an experiment room, and the door was labeled and kept closely guarded, but now none of the doors are marked meaning we have to start from scratch. I suppose you're wondering about Brian, yes? He's still back at Biovolt and shall be updating us soon as he starts checking all the rooms. He never knew Alexis and I'm not entirely sure we can trust him, but I'm sure if he actually meets her even once he'll understand what both Ian and I were getting at."  
  
"You mean Brian is in on all this, too? You've got to be joking me. I thought he left Biovolt when the tournament was over? You're crazy to have tried to involve him in all this, and let me just find out that he even thinks about telling Biovolt about out plans and I'll personally kill him… I don't see how you can trust him with any of this at all after what he did to Ray just because Biovolt wanted use to suffer. I can understand why all of you did it, but he did it just for fun. He nearly killed Ray just because he could! What do you think he's going to do if he does actually get to see Alexis? I think he's just going to go back to his killer instinct and try killing her too!" By now Kai's crimson orbs were flaring with anger, his voice just as dangerous as he leaned forward into his chair to glare more clearly at the two Demolition Boys sitting to the left of him.  
  
"Just calm down Kai. He's not as bad as he seems. Biovolt was the one to put that killer instinct in him, and he doesn't like it one bit that they are controlling him. He's on the verge of willing enough to do anything to get free and have his own life like you. All of the kids back at the Abbey are they same way, but they don't have the strength to fight back like we do. Sure there is a large number of the, but that doesn't mean they're stronger. We can trust Brian just as long as he believes he can get his freedom, and if we get Alexis back Biovolt will fall not too long after if we have anything to say about it." Ian was the one to speak now, looking up only briefly to look at Kai as he glared fiercely at him. Just second later he had finished linking the two laptops together, the Internet being hooked up as the phone line was connected to his own laptop. As soon as the Internet was hooked up the laptop beeped twice, and Ian flashed a grin. "Now see here, Brian has already sent us some of the information we need. If we couldn't trust him to you think he'd risk sending us something which could make his life an even more living hell?"  
  
Just as Kai was about to say something else he caught Razor's blue eyes, so hopeless but just wanting the fighting to stop. With a sigh Kai complied, giving a soft nod before moving so that he could see the laptop screens as well. Razor didn't move himself; only simply sit curled up on the loveseat as he pulled a soft red blanket about his slightly tall frame. Still he seemed devoid of hope, but he was willing to risk enough to help with the plans and add a comment here and there when he thought of something. His mind just wasn't all there yet; still wandering over the loss of someone he so deeply cared about and trusted. Sure Kai and the rest of the Blade Breakers had welcomed him with open arms to their home, but it just wasn't the same with his best friend around. He missed Tala's smile and encouraging words as he willed the best out of everyone that he was around. He missed Tala's comforting and warm embrace, and he missed the kiss that he'd never get to experience again all because Tala had sacrificed himself for him.  
  
"Here… Put these on so we aren't breathing down each others necks while looking at the computer screens in the small spot." Spencer was handing out the same small headset pieces that Snowflake had used when explaining the plan that the now disbanded Ancient Shadows had followed to keep safe, yet the plan still hadn't gone the way it should have. After Kai settled back down into his chair Ian started to run the program while everyone put on the small headpiece where the small piece of glass covered the eye and the earpiece fit perfectly into the ear. "I already went ahead and bout four plane tickets for us to Russia for three days from now. I figured by then we'd have things in enough order to go ahead and start. I'm sure Alexis wants out of there as soon as possible. Also I just want the four of us going, not anyone else because there isn't any need for them getting hurt. Now, Ian will you put up the 3-D map and read us what Brian has sent?"  
  
"Sure thing Spencer, just hold on a minute." Ian was quickly tying in commands, using the touch sensor mouse to click the selected programs he wanted. Soon he had the program he wanted up and going, a 3-D map of the whole Abbey appearing as the several levels appeared. It was obvious that the Abbey had grown extensively since the time Kai had been back there, a whole new level being added as all the spots where there were cameras were highlighted in red. "Alright… Brian's mail says that on the first floor in hallways C and F there are nothing but regular rooms for the other kids that stay at the Abbey in training. All the other rooms are either training facilities or storage rooms. There He says there are two scientist rooms at the end of hallway B along with Boris' office. Aside from that there isn't anything unusual about the first level. Brian also comments about the increase in guards at every doorway and hallways, but the secret passage ways are still unknown and unguarded." Soon Ian started typing again as the 3-D map spun slowly, small paths being highlighted in blue. "These are the passageways, Kai. There are very few of them and they're really pretty small and not very comfortable. Also they only reach to the second level before stopping. That's where our real problems are going to start. Now as for the last of Brian's message he states that he saw the helicopter land and Alexis being dragged out. By what he says she fought pretty hard once out of the copter and most of the men were taken down with a serious injury but none were killed. By what he heard he says that she's somewhere on one of the new levels meaning he's going to have to be more careful about going around and checking the rooms. That's all he said, nothing more except saying he's going to send another update in the middle of the night."  
  
"Kai…Kai?" Spencer slowly blinked his green eyes at Kai who seemed rather spaced out at the moment, crimson eyes fixed on something that really wasn't there. "Kai!" At that the dark red-eyed teen jerked her attention to Spencer, half glaring at him with a rather unnerving stare. "What the hell do you want Spencer?" Ian smacked his own forehead, dragging his fingers gently down his face as Spencer sighed slowly with a shake of his head. Razor was still only half there, blue eyes foggy and only half focused as the whole conversation went over his head. After a moment Spencer spoke up again, trying to keep Kai's attention, as it seemed to flutter off every time he went to speak. "Her beyblade, Kai. I asked you if I could see her beyblade? I asked you over three times before I yelled your name. Where's your mind wandering off to at a time like this?"  
  
An answer wasn't given as Kai ever so slightly blushed and withdrew the black and light blue beyblade from his pocket. Leaning forward he placed the blade in the out held hand of Spencer, reluctantly letting it go as he settled back into the warmth of the chair, though it just didn't seem to make up for the warmth of the missing body in his arms. His mind had wandered back to all the memories the four of them had together; Tala, Razor, Alexis, and himself. The whole returning to the Abbey was a bit much for Kai as he really didn't look forward to having to deal with Biovolt all over again, but he was risking it just for her simply because he thought he cared. He wasn't all that sure if he did, not understanding these feelings he usually never had yet even as he tried to push them away he kept hearing Snowflake's words echoing in his mind, 'Feelings are not weakness, but a sign of someone growing stronger.' But was eh really growing stronger by feeling lost and hurt?  
  
Spencer took the black and light blue beyblade that was once and still was Snowflake's and brought it closer to look at, green eyes looking the whole blade over before pointing at the bit beast's chip and showing Ian. A grim look crossed both of their faces as they slightly paled. Razor was the first to notice as Kai was still looking away in his own little world of thought. It didn't take long for the blue haired teen to crawl from the warmth of the red blanket pulled around him and walk across the cousins of the couch until he settled right in between both Ian and Spencer to clearly see what was going on. After a slow moment of being taken back by Razor suddenly becoming interesting in what was going on Spender lightly tapped the same place again, though Razor only tilted his head slowly in confusion while Ian commented to everyone quietly, "I think our problems have just grown worse.."  
  
"Kai…" The tone of Razor's voice was almost like a plead, hurt and pained as if he was reaching out for a limb of support by just a simple look from the crimson eyed teen. It didn't take Razor long to understand just what Spencer was pointing out and Ian was speaking of. Tala had explained to him clearly enough that the bit beast spirit that Alexis had wasn't in her blade but in her body its self which was why Biovolt wanted her so badly, but he also explained what would happen if the bit beast was placed inside the blade and torn away from Alexis. The tone of his voice caught Kai's attention quick enough, eyes darting to meet the worried and foggy ones of the blue haired teen. "What is it..?"  
  
"I'd say it's the glitch in the system, if that's what you want to put it as," explained Spencer as he ran his fingertips along the bit beast chip in the center of the blade. "We have a problem here… Not with the blade, but with Alexis and what she did in her own sacrifice so no one could take advantage of her. I'm quite sure all of you are aware that Biovolt wanted Alexis directly because of the fact that her bit beast resided inside her rather the her beyblade and only left her when she really needed Cynewolf to battle in the blade. Well… She put Cynewolf in the blade before dropping if for you to take Kai, meaning she could very well be dead now if Biovolt found out she doesn't have the bit beast within her anymore. This means we have to work more quickly that we first thought in the first place. Ian was thinking that we could locate her by searching out the presence of her bit beast, but now that it's not in her…"  
  
"A glitch in the system?! She could be dead for all we know they Biovolt could just be waiting for us to make our move for nothing? I refuse to believe it. Alexis is still alive and that is that, and I know she wouldn't have done that without having a plan. I might have not known her as long you have, but I certainly do know who she is despite the fact she doesn't talk much at all. She took a bullet for her so I'm not about to just sit back and not risk taking crap from Biovolt just to get her back. Hell while we're at it we're going to save her parents as well that my grandfather has in cryogenic state. We're doing this not just for her, but for Tala as well because that is what he would want. I know you know that and so does Razor. We're not about to just let his life be lost and be in vain because we were too chicken enough to go on with the plan we have. We'll wait for Brian's next update make out path from there. That's that, understand?" Kai but half yelled his words before snatching back Alexis' beyblade and stalking back to the room he and Razor shared. Razor looked a bit unease, but Ian and Spencer grinned at how Kai as exposed his own feelings without even noticing it. Spencer gently patted Razor on the back, letting him remain there sitting between himself and Ian as they continued with their mapping procedure and waited for the mail from Brian. It was all a waiting game now, but at least they had somewhere to start and Tala would still get what he wanted even if he was dead. One way or another Biovolt was going to fall. 


	17. Can I Trust You?

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of its characters.  
  
Summary: When Biovolt goes after one of its past 'students' the BBA steps in and places the girl under the watch of the Blade Breakers. What are Biovolt's plans for this girl and what happens when they get a hold of her because she risked herself by saving one of the Blade Breakers that has grown fond of her.  
  
-All I have to say is… Thank you Cherry Rain!! Oh and yes… Lets all torture Boris!-  
  
Takes place after the World Beyblading Tournament   
  
"…." Talking '….' Thinking  
  
Clandestine Wolf  
  
Chapter Seventeen - Can I Trust You?  
  
"You will be as obedient as ever with our new little experiment, Alexis. You won't be running away or fighting back without being told to do so…"  
  
'He's rambling on and on again, but I don't really think he understands.'  
  
"No longer will you have any emotions to interrupt your training or missions that you'll be sent out on.."  
  
'Doesn't he know that my emotions are what make me strong and who I am? No, of course not…Naïve little Boris.'  
  
"The first things you're going to be sent to deal with are those traitors Spencer and Ian along with Kai and that boy called Razor. Tala has already bee taken care of as you saw for yourself. A foolish boy he was."  
  
'Boris you don't know what you're talking about. Don't you know my will is stronger than that? Tala was one of the best friends I had, but of course you never knew that we all knew each other. You didn't know that I taught Tala how to act human, did you? No, I didn't think so because you're still rambling on like you know what you're talking about.'   
  
"Your training will resume as soon as you return to the Abbey. In a week, seven days, you will never question your orders again. Your obedience will be at its peak and will know nothing of rebellion. Quite ingenious our scientists are, but then again their lives are at stake while working for Biovolt."  
  
'Did I tell you..? You're going to die Boris, and so is Voltaire. The days of suffering that you've put everyone through are going to be no more. You give me a week…? That's plenty of time to destroy everything here at the Abbey.'  
  
"You'll be hidden from the world and in contact with no one but the scientists, Voltaire, and I. No one will get to see you except for us, and you'll be locked in a room all over again. Only for a week, though…. Only for a week until you're completely will-less."  
  
'You may hide me, but you don't know how loyal my pack is. You don't know, do you? I have a pack now, and the only thing that is keeping me from completing it is Biovolt. They might not know it now, but they're loyal to each other to the end. They didn't tell you that they were leaving for me, did they? Spencer and Ian were always a part of my pack since day one, and so was Tala. I taught them to be human again, reversing your training and using it against you. Kai is learning, you know? He's starting to be more human because he's realizing that feelings do make him stronger. I love him. I bet you didn't know that either, huh? Razor was loyal to Tala, and over the days he's become part of the pack too, but now you've taken the one he loves away from him. You do know that you're going to have to pay for that too, don't you? No, of course not… You think you have everything under control, when in truth you have nothing at all under control. In a week, seven days, Biovolt will fall.'  
  
Boris was sitting across from Alexis in the cargo bay of the helicopter, two guards on either side of the female teen while she herself was as docile as could be. He was lecturing her about what she had done wrong and what was going to be changed along with what was going to happen in the future. Even as he kept on talking Alexis didn't say anything against his words nor did she show any discomfort other than the fact of the bullet wound in her shoulder. The look on her face suggested that she was listening to what Boris was saying with a great deal of interest and almost admiration, but it was always just a mask she put on when it was needed. A mask. Alexis considered herself to have a box of masks, but only when she was around Kai did she never wear one as she risked her own hurt to get close to him and teach him that it's alright to have emotions. Of course Boris didn't understand this, not understanding that he had just awoken a sleeping beast that they had trained themselves. It was like a single knight with no armor, magic, or a weapon to fight with up against a three-headed dragon.  
  
The helicopter ride wasn't very long, as they didn't have to travel too far to get back to the Abbey. Only when they finally started to land did Boris stop with his endless plans for Alexis, standing up and walking to the front of the copter to talk with the pilot briefly. The landing was smooth, as Biovolt always had the best of everything including pilots. Boris ordered the black suited men to take Alexis out of the helicopter and to her new room in underground levels of the Abbey. Then men were quick to comply, thinking the girl to be as docile as she was putting off as they cut her wrist binds and led her by the arm out of the cargo bay of the helicopter. That was their single and worst mistake that could've happened, Alexis having her hands and arms free to move.  
  
The first few steps Alexis took out of the helicopter were calm steps, merely going along with the suited men until blades of the copter came to a slow halt. With a quick glance around the area she deemed herself to have enough space away from the helicopter now, a good distance still between herself and the building of the Abbey. Soon calm and docile turned to calm and deadly as the man who was holding her arm had his own broken in the first instance she wrenched free from his loose grip. The palm of her right hand caught his nose, driving it upwards so that the bone shattered painfully. The second man who was on her other side grabbed her around the torso, lifting her light body up into the air as he squeezed, but his own mistake was not pinning her arms to the side as her elbow was sharply jabbed into his neck several times until the man let go. As soon as her feet hit the ground the other were already after her, a solid punch immobilizing the one who had picked her up as she whirled around. Her shoulder throbbed painfully, but she kept on fighting to show she would not be so easily tamed. Sliding down to a kneeling position she kicked out with one leg towards a man's kneecap, rendering the leg useless as it bent the wrong way. As Alexis rose up a man moved to jump on her, but she pivoted around on her foot perfectly only to spin around and catch him in the back with a deadly punch. The fight went on for some time, over half of the black suited men laying in complete and utter pan on landing pad of the helicopter. It took a good deal of time before about four men had jumped onto her small frame, pinning her limbs down until they were tied tightly together. From there they carried her off, a smart move for their own stupid one.  
  
Watching the whole event from behind a corner of the building was a pair of slate gray eyes, their orbs watching closely as the men finally got a hold enough of the dark skinned female to tie her up and keep her from injuring anymore of their men. The pair of eyes noted the desperate pain that all of the injured men were in, their faces washed over with a pain filled expression while most were unconscious. Then the eyed noted Snowflake's steel blue eyes on him, knowing he was there but saying nothing as the suited men rough handled her as she squirmed around in their grasp. It was like those steel blue eyes knew him, knew that he was the one member of the Demolition Boys that she hadn't got to meet and knew that he had been through hell because of Biovolt. Those blue globes showed hope and defiance even as the owner of them was being dragged away with Boris right behind her. From there Brian decided that he'd do what was needed to get free of Biovolt's grasp even if it meant freeing the girl that Spencer and Ian had told him about before they left to go find Kai and honor Tala's grave.  
  
The four men who were still intact brought Alexis to her now -home-, a stone walled and stone floored room on the level 5 where the security was the strongest. Even as they stripped her from her cloak and boots she squirmed like mad, an unlucky hand getting bit by her sharp wolfish fangs yet that action was only met with a solid cuff on the back of the head. For a moment everything she saw was blurry, but still she refused to go along with Boris' plans easily. Only untying her hands then black suited men quickly pinned her two free limbs to the floor while another man held the rest of her body face first against the cold rocky floor. As soon as Boris considered her secure a doctor was called in, or rather a scientist with a small history of treating wounds. The middle aged scientists wasn't gentle either as he cut away that part of Snowflake's shirt where the bullet hit her skin. Only then did Alexis whimper a small utter of pain as a scalpel was dug into her back to remove the bullet from her body. Soon the whole was stitched together with a few messy stitches of medical string. From there the scientist insisted on prodding her body here and there saying he was looking for any other injuries that Alexis might have received. It was only then when she was injected with a liquid anesthesia, which caused her world to slowly spiral into darkness.  
  
It was nearly the middle of the night by the time Alexis was given the shot, but she woke at dawn with her hands and feet free from their bindings. Her body was messily thrown onto a hard mattress with rough cotton white sheets on it. The pillow was flat and old, smelling of mold and must while the room its self was freezing from Russia's cold weather. As she sat up the point of where she was shot throbbed in light pain, but it was quickly pushed aside to let her other sensed take in what was around her. Steel blue eyes roamed over her body, nothing serious besides the stitches in her back, but her clothes had been changed into her old Biovolt uniform. The uniform was a dark slate blue and black, pants being like loose jogging pants with lighter blue stripes down the sides while her shirt was nothing more than a dark slate blue leotard. Her feet were still bare, the stone of the floor cold against their soles as she stood up to walk the perimeter of her new room and home for only what she insisted was a to be a short time.  
  
Just then the lock to the door was unlocked, the heavy metal door swinging open as Boris stepped in. Behind him were two guards, bulky looking men yet also quick looking through the cloth they wore. Alexis figured she was just going to go along with this until the time was right, the routine going on the same everyday. She'd followed Boris to the beyblading room where they'd demand her to blade against their own bladers and blade against holograms. Only after he was satisfied for the day did Boris let Snowflake finally have her lunch only to usher her into her physical training. It was all the same, everything she had learned before as if they thought she had forgotten it while being gone. The courses they had given her each of the six days, which had passed by then were completed flawlessly with everyone thinking she was growing more and more obedient everyday. One day would be weapon training then the next computer courses on hacking and programming of viruses and works. It was all just a game to them, pushing her harder and harder each day as Boris and his men just watched her like she was a tasty little lab rat. Only once did one of the men advance on her, but she had quickly dealt with that and had been amazing rewarded for it by Boris who then gave her three more hours of training in the gym they had. The scientists were always testing her in one way or another, seeing if the was physically fit and or mentally fit to go through with experiment that was going to be done the noon of the next day.  
  
It was now night of the sixth day, Alexis just being released back into her prison like of a room. Tomorrow she planned to make her move, whether or not she was going to get help from anyone or not. It was tomorrow or never, because if she didn't make her move then everything would go down the drain and the experiment would be done. The experiment its self was to have a behavior chip placed into the stem of her brain making her completely obedient and revolt free as her will was put against her. If that happened then there was no telling what would happen, but she had a pretty decent guess that Boris would get the answers he wanted and use them against her to attack Kai, Razor, Ian, and Spencer. If only she could get to the other member of the Demolition Boys…  
  
Just then there was a knock on her door, dinner as always and on time it seemed. With her training even just the past six days Alexis was back to her full strength, if not growing some as she purposefully pushed herself harder than she had when at Biovolt before. The door was pushed open, a guard stepping into her room as Snowflake just stood there as he held out her food tray to her. Moving to take it a wicked plan slipped into her mind, changing her plan slightly as her hand grabbed the man's wrist instead of her food tray. The tray its self toppled to the stone floor with a clatter, but after a second look Alexis realized there wasn't a guard posted at her door. Twisting the man's arm behind his back and pulling it out of socket as she shoved him hard enough against the wall for his head to snap against it viciously. That was enough to knock the guard serving her the food to be knocked unconscious, snatching his keys with skilled fingers and slipping out of the room stealthily only to lock the door behind her.  
  
Steel blue eyes glanced down both sides of the hallways, hugging the wall with her body as Alexis' gaze caught and counted all of the cameras. Each camera had a blind spot and she used that to her advantage to move through the hallways of the Abbey. The new levels were challenging, guards everywhere along with more cameras posted. It took well over an hour just to get to familiar grounds where the secret passageways lay. It was Tala who had found the passageways to begin with, showing them to each of the Demolition Boy members as well as herself. They were small, but she skillfully worked through them with past experience that made it much easier. 'One door…Two door….. Three door. Here I am… Whether or not he reports me is his decision, but he had at least better listen first.' Taking a deep breath Alexis pushed the tapestry away, which hid the entranceways to the secret passageways and stepped forward into a candle lit room.   
  
From there Snowflake stood still and silent with her back pressed close to the wall, steel blue eyes glancing around the empty room before her. There was a bed, more comfortable looking than her own, and a desk as well which had a few books here and there on it along with some deadly looking weapons. Shoulder length stark white hair was pulled back into a loose tie at the base of her neck, the strands which wouldn't fit in it hanging lightly around her face. Quietly she crept into the shadow of a corner, only to successfully make it into the shadows as the door to the room swung open, a lavender haired teen stalking in and closing the door behind him quietly. Brian. He seemed oblivious to the fact that Alexis was in his room, sitting down at his desk and getting out a laptop that was well hidden in a larger book. Soon he connected to the Internet after turning the computer on, sending an e-mail to what seemed like a familiar address to Alexis' eyes.  
  
Daring to move closer Snowflake moved slowly through the shadows, taking her time so that she made sure each movement was silent and flawless as she got closer to Brian. Once close enough to see clearly, no longer having the eyes of a wolf to aid her, Alexis grinned at what the lavender haired boy was writing. 'Well what a sly person he is… Seems Spencer and Ian has him talked into getting his own freedom back. He's sending them information on the layout of the Abbey, and from what I've seen from getting here from my room he's telling the truth.' Though she was distant from her bit beast spirit and missed its presence inside of her dearly it still left her with the ways and attitude of a wolf. By now Alexis was crouched at the foot of Brian's bed, legs slightly apart with her knees bent and weight situated on the balls of her feet. Her hands were splayed, fingers apart with their fingertips touching the cold floor of the room. 'He has the right to know I'm here.'  
  
A low wolfish growl caught Brian's attention as Alexis let her presence be know yet still hidden as hr body stayed in the shadows. The slate gray eyes teen was quick to judge that whatever was in his room wasn't friendly; standing quickly from his chair while his hand grabbed a throwing knife from the desk's top. Quickly he whirled around, throwing the knife while her was at it. It aim was deadly, as Alexis found out the hard way when she barely caught the blade of the knife between her hands. Slowly she stood, giving Brian a good view of who she was while he himself didn't seem too pleased at the fact someone had snuck up on him in his own room. Walking forward Snowflake held the knife hold so the hilt was pointing towards Brian, making no move to harm him while she held his weapon out so he could take it back.  
  
"How the hell did you get out of your room? I should call the guards on you, though I'm sure they wouldn't mind me having some fun of my own…" Greedily Brian snatched the throwing knife back, pointing the blade towards Snowflake's throat while she merely stood there with her steel blue eyes staring into his slate gray eyes. Even as he moved to advance the dark skinned teen didn't budge an inch, standing her ground as her gaze bore into the taller boy with a stubborn willfulness to get him to back off, and so he did so before he found out what she was actually capable of first hand. The knife was lowered, and for the first time in a good deal of time Alexis carried on a conversation that was longer than a single sentence or comment.   
  
"The same way you'd get out of your room if you were locked in it against your will and had somewhere to go. I'd be thinking Spencer or Ian would've explained to you what I've been put through. You think your life was and is hell? I think you should sit down and look at my life. You're tired of Biovolt ruling over you and taking your freedom away, well so am I and I'm going to do something about it like you are. No, don't speak yet I'm not done… Yes, I saw you writing that letter to Ian and the rest who are back at the Blade breaker's mansion in South America, but I'm afraid to say I'm altering the plans now. You want freedom? Be out of the Abbey tomorrow by noon and you won't ever have to worry about having to come back. Where you go is up to you, but if you're not out then I'm not going to stop my plans just for you." Alexis by then had made herself comfortable on Brian's bed, sitting down with her legs crossed Indian style.   
  
"You talk as if you know everything that is going on. From what I've heard you have been out of it since Biovolt gave you an experimental drug that only backfired and nearly killed you. They told me you didn't talk because of it, but I see you have recovered from the drug nearly entirely. What are you planning, anyways? I want in on it, and I want in on it now. Why do I need to be out by noon? And how in the world did you get into my room? My door was locked and there are guards posted in front of the door." Slate gray eyes narrowed slowly, watching as Alexis made herself comfortable on his bed with mild irritation. It wasn't everyday that someone showed up in his room and told him off and planned something without him knowing about it.  
  
"I do know everything that is going on. You don't think I just sit in those computer classes and do nothing, do you? I sit there and hack into Biovolt's system, also your computer. Try not to leave it on and connected next time… I know everything that it going on, every little factor I have computer is fit into my plan in which I'm not going to tell you. All you need to know is that you'll get your freedom and Biovolt's headquarters will be destroyed. Now I know you don't owe me a favor, but would you mind taking these stitches out of my back? They're a damn pain and they're holding me back because I can move fully with them still in." Turning around and trusting Brian enough to do as she asked Alexis put her back to him, removing her leotard enough so that he could see the stitches in her shoulder. Lightly her arms were placed over her chest to cover what the leotard exposed. "I got in here by using the secret passageways that I'm guessing you don't know about. You can use them to get out undetected tomorrow before noon, but just be out before noon or prepared to be dead and fried. Just a fair warning…"  
  
"Secret passageways? I thought those were only rumors that the other kids talked about in the Abbey. It would've been useful if I knew of them before hand. I could've taken care of things on my own if I knew they were there." Bitterly Brian walked forward, lifting the knife in his hand to that the blade was pointed towards Snowflake's back. He could just kill her right here and now with herself being so exposed, yet still she seemed to trust him enough to turn her back to him and close her steel blue eyes. Digging the tip of the blade under the stitches he cut the medical string before pulling it out roughly, only to receive a soft cuff from Alexis as she whirled around, uttering a small -ouch- before hand when he pulled the strings out.  
  
Brian looked taken back and mildly furious before Snowflake sighed ever so quietly. "Don't you know how to be gentle..? No? Here, let me show you. You can't be harsh and hurtful all the time. Sometimes things require you to be gentle and kind. Look it isn't that hard…" Taking the knife from Brian's unexpecting hand she turned his palm over, running the sharp blade over the tender skin slowly yet gently. "See? It's not that hard. To be gentle, even with a sharp object. You try now." Placing the hilt of the knife back into Brian's hand he looked rather startled at the notion of being -gentle-. Slate gray eyes looked at the out held palm before him, dark skin waiting for the edge of the knife's blade to run around the tender skin. For the first time he was shaky in his movements, holding Snowflake's hand with his free one while her placed the blade of the knife onto the tender skin of her palm and dragged the edge along it what he hoped was softly.   
  
"Now see, look at that. It isn't hard to be gentle, and it isn't wrong to be gentle either. Feelings are not a sign of weakness, but a sign that shows you're growing stronger. Just being gentle you've shown me how much stronger you are growing from what I've heard about you. It's a shame we never had a chance to meet before hand, but I suppose some things happen that way." Alexis had already pulled her leotard top back on before doing her little demonstration with the knife. Brian looked quizzical and doubtful of the whole idea, but then again all of them Demolition Boys had been doubtful of the whole idea of actually having feelings and emotions. Suddenly Snowflake pulled her hand away from Brian's light grasp, slipping from the bed as a yawn emitted from her mouth, wolfish fangs clearly showing themselves.  
  
"You just think about it, hmm? You can get out of the Abbey by going through the same passageway I go, but you'll follow the stairs going up. You'll exit by a small group of trees about three meters from the Abbey, and from there you need to run until you're a good distance away. Half a mile would do if you wanted to stand close to see what's going to happen, but take everything you want with you because I wouldn't plan on it still being there when I get done with Biovolt. Don't.. Don't tell Kai and the others that I've met you and what I've said until you find your way to South America to talk to them. Bye now." Alexis was already walking across the room as she started talking, slipping into the entrance of the passageway under the hanging tapestry before completely vanishing as she headed back to her won room for a good few hours of rest she would need, or possibly a detour to go see her parents in their suspended sleep. 'I wish you luck, Brian. I hope both you and Kai can learn to accept your feelings, even if I can't be there to help you…' 


	18. Freedom Comes With A Price

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of its characters. Summary: When Biovolt goes after one of its past 'students' the BBA steps in and places the girl under the watch of the Blade Breakers. What are Biovolt's plans for this girl and what happens when they get a hold of her because she risked herself by saving one of the Blade Breakers that has grown fond of her.  
  
-All right this is something new for me. I'm going to put lyrics to a song to this chapter, or rather lyrics to two different songs. Both songs are by Anouk and from the album Together Alone. The first song will be My Life, and the last one will be Sacrifice. If it doesn't go very well please tell me so I don't try doing it again. Oh.And please review!-  
  
Takes place after the World Beyblading Tournament  
  
".." Talking '..' Thinking  
  
Clandestine Wolf  
Chapter Eighteen - Freedom Comes With A Price  
  
I'm gonna get out of my shell  
Try without anybody's help  
To loose this heavy load  
And get my life back on the road  
  
Slate gray eyes shifted slowly, looking quietly about the room in which the owner or the unsure globes had lived in for so long. Under his arm her carried his laptop while in his other hand was his beyblade and his launcher. It was about eleven in the morning, the atmosphere tense and damp as it rained outside. Brian had made up his mind that he would trust the stark white hair teen that had visited his room last night, and somewhere in the back of his mind he admired her courage and strength that she had still possessed while still having emotions and feelings. Whether or not he could do the same Brian could only wish and try to become someone in which everyone would enjoy to be around, like Tala and even Kai. True he had taken joy in injuring the raven-haired teen from the Blade Breakers, but now he thought back on it and found it half disgusting that he had reduced himself to fold under Biovolt's will and harm someone in a beyblade match. To Biovolt it had nothing to do with honor, but rather power and skills, how deadly you were, and if you won or not.  
  
I've seen the worst when I was down  
Only loneliness I found  
Now I'm climbing to the top  
And I ain't never gonna stop  
  
After Alexis had left Brian's room the lavender hair boy had sat down to think things over. True he wanted his freedom badly enough that he'd put anyone in risk to get it, but after giving it another thought he wondered if he'd be willing to risk someone who was wanting to help him instead of encage him. That night he had been taught to be gentle, and for the first time he hadn't hurt someone with an object that could readily and easily kill someone or injure them badly. At first the thought made Brian cringe, but after taking time to sort things out and put them back together he almost smiled, knowing he didn't have to be just some person who was always hurting everyone and was deemed unnecessary to the world. No, if he could teach himself further to be gentle and not always hurt everyone he would be necessary to the world, and possibly have friends to go along with it. He wasn't a monster now, but an actual human being that could have feelings, even if they were very small and barely there, as he now would be free and have his own choice on things.  
  
I'll carry on, though the road is long  
I'm gonna get myself together  
And I'll hold on, 'cause I'm strong  
Gonna try to make it better, baby  
  
The secret passage way was a tight squeeze, but Brian made his way through the endless maze in content silence. For a brief moment he had thought about turning the way Alexis had turned and going further into the abyss of the Abbey, but he changed his mind as he thought of his freedom so clearly ahead. Whatever the dark-skinned teen was going to do wasn't any of his concern, giving her enough trust to just follow her advice and get out of the Abbey before noon. He had everything he wanted from his small room, never having liked the non-homey feeling to the stone-floored area. The door had never been locked at night, but there were always plenty of guards positioned by his door just incase Brian got any bright ideas to follow Spencer and Ian and run off. It was too bad Biovolt didn't know about the passageway that connected all of the Demolition Boy's rooms together, because now he could run off without anyone knowing.  
  
The rest of my life I'll take these chances  
Time goes by so very fast  
I'll share my fortune and my failure  
'til there's nothing left  
  
The smell of fresh air hit Brian like a wave of hope, smelling of pine trees and other plants while carrying a cold hitch to it from the snow that had fallen the night before. Now it rain though, the snow compacting and turning to ice as the wetness hit it while the rain gave the area a sense that the world its self was mourning. Like Alexis had told him Brian stepped out in a small batch of trees not too far from the Abbey, but no guards were in sight. Glancing at his watch he realized he only had about fifteen minutes left to get a safe enough distance from the Abbey. With that he started sprinting, keeping in mind that he had to make sure no guards saw him as he ran across the tree scattered landscape behind the Abbey. It wasn't safe to go into the city, but it soon would be as soon as whatever Alexis had planned took place. Like he had been told, though he still did it on his own free will, he would seek out Spencer and Ian at the Blade breaker's mansion in South America and possibly stay with the two other Demolition Boy members.  
  
And if somewhere down the line  
I'll find I'm running out of time  
I hope to go that I can say  
I made the best of everyday  
  
Boris had decided since this was the day that Alexis would have the chip implanted on the base of her brain he gave her the morning off to do whatever she wanted. The night before when she had returned to her room the guard was still unconscious and she had tossed him out of her room and into another where she gagged and hog-tied him so he wouldn't get loose. The guard's keys were kept, playing a big part in her little plan that she had safely tucked away in the crevice of her mind. All morning, after getting only a few selected hours of fitful sleep, Snowflake had exercised and pushed her body to its physical limits to make sure she was ready for the task at hand. With the stitches taken out of her shoulder she was given a better rag of movement, practicing her limberness just as she had done while at the mansion in South America. Time would only tell if her plan would work, but no matter what she had to make it work some way or another as everyone's safety and life depended on it.  
  
'Til then I'll carry on, 'though the road in long  
I'm gonna get myself together  
And I'll hold on, 'cause I am strong  
I'm gonna try to make it better, baby  
  
During her trip the night before Alexis had made a short stop at the storage room for useless and old objects and materials. Upon making that stop she gathered up her uniform from the team she had so fondly named the Ancient Shadows. At noon she'd prove herself loyal to the rest of her pack and show them that she too was willing to make a sacrifice to protect the ones she cared about. Now she was lacing up her black boots tightly yet not too tight that it cut off circulation. The leather of the boots shined with the fact she had cleaned them of the mud from the Ancient Shadows previous journey. Upon thinking about them a sharp ache in her heart appeared, feeling the loss of her closest friend Tala and understanding the grief that their friend razor was going though, but most of all she felt for Kai about the pain he was going through now while she was here preparing herself to protect them. The last piece of clothing was put on; the cloak in which she had made while under the influence of Biovolt's drugs, but that wasn't the most important part of the look. No, the most important part were the red triangles which were under her eyes, now not in pain but in her own blood.  
  
The rest of my life I'll take these chances  
Time goes by so very fast  
I'll share my fortune and failure  
'til there's nothing left  
  
It was now or never, just a mere ten minutes before Boris and his men would come to retrieve Alexis from her room to have the chip implanted into the base of her brain. If Voltaire thought they could simply control her behavior by a simple chip they'd have to certainly think again, because she wasn't just going to lie down and let them put the piece of electronics into her. Pulling out the keys she had taken from the guard the night before Alexis unlocked her door, listening first to make sure no one was in the hallways to see her escape her enclosure. The keys were brought with her as she once more located all of the cameras and traveled through their blinds spots, being very careful about where she stepped and which hallways she went down. The eyes of guards while turning down a hallway had almost caught Alexis more than once while they were walking around on patrol. Further and further into the Abbey she went, creeping in the shadows as her way was made towards the room where the power generators were.  
  
Who's the one that makes you happy  
Who's the one that always makes you laugh  
Who's the reason you're smiling  
And dragged you through these times, so rough  
  
It was then when Snowflake was just mere hallways away from the power generator room that the alarm went off, signaling that her ten minutes had passed more quickly than she had thought and that Boris and his henchmen were going to be searching like mad to find her. There was no doubt that Voltaire himself would be furious about her disappearance and escape. Obviously they hadn't realized Brian was gone as well, their only person who could actually catch her and give her a good challenge, possibly beat her as well since she didn't have her companion bit beast with her. Now she was bitterly alone, no one with her to guide her and give her hope as she kept making her way to the power room. No longer was Cynewolf with her to soothe her pains and aid her with his strength and loyalty, leaving her with a sicken alone and helpless feeling in the pit of her stomach and depth of her heart. Knowing she had gone too far to turn back through Alexis pushed on, dodging cameras and standing in the shadows as guards rushed passed. So close she was to her objective, yet so far away as well.  
  
I was the one that made you happy  
I was the one that eased the pain  
But I'm the reason that you're crying now  
My own tears scattered by the rain  
  
Steel blue eyes narrowed slowly as Snowflake's breathing hitched, a mass of guards coming from the way she needed to go, and they were headed right towards her. 'Figure it be my luck to run into difficulties now. I don't even have any weapons, much less am I all that prepared to begin with. No equipment to cut off the power with to get me the time I need.. I think it's time I just change my plans now. Let them see me, but they can't do anything about it now. I won't let them stop me from destroying Biovolt permanently.' Suddenly Alexis ran, ran for all her worth straight down the center of the hallway where all the guards and cameras could see her. They had guns, but their shots were too lazy and quickly made to do much of any damage much than to graze her quickly moving form. The door she wanted had been closer than the door she had planned on before hand, but upon reaching it the chilling room's door was shoved open and quickly locked behind her. This was where she wanted things to end; the room where her parents were stuck in cryogenic sleep while the room was like an icebox with a door thick enough to keep out a force of guards with guns. 'Now I'll truly be at home and with my family..'  
  
You can sacrifice me  
You can sacrifice me  
You can set me free  
You can be who you wanna be  
  
Bare and dark-skinned fingers brushed the frost off the glass of the chamber that held her mother's body, steel blue eyes full of sorrow and distant as Alexis memorized the contours of her mother's face through the thick glass. Soon the process was repeated with Alexis' father, the glass keeping her from actually touching her parent's skin and hugging their sleeping forms tight. They hadn't grown a single day older why she herself had grown up without them even having a single recollection of it. They looked so happy and peaceful sleeping like that, and secretly Snowflake hopped her parents remembered her as who she was when she was just a young child of a year old. 'May they never see what Biovolt has turned me into.' Banging on the door of the freezing room brought Alexis back to reality, her limbs becoming stiff with the coldness of the room but she pushed herself harder and further towards the task at hand. With expert knowledge and quick fingers Snowflake found what she was looking for; the chemicals which kept the room cold and the wires that she needed to complete her plan.  
  
Deeper than deep you took me on a trip baby  
You shared your wildest dreams and more  
You dare me to express me feelings to you  
I never felt that need before  
  
The banging on the door only grew louder and more persistent, small dents appearing in the thick steel as ice started to fall from the door. Alexis only moved more quickly, pulling the plastic covers off the wires with her sharp wolfish fangs. Nimble fingers were soon becoming numb with the cold of the room, her breath forming small clouds in the air before they faded away and were replaced with another cloud. 'Blue with red.. White with black.' there was a spark as the wires met each other and were tied together with electrical tape. The small spark singed her fingertips ever so slightly, but she kept on working, placing wires together as she rearranged the order they were in to begin with. Once all the wires were connected steel blue orbs glanced at the door. 'Looks like they've gotten smart and are using blowtorch now. A little too late it seems.'  
  
But suddenly you needed freedom  
You felt the need to break free  
You started drowning in your sorrow  
You didn't wanna know I had the key  
  
Carefully Alexis starting mixing the chemicals together, placing each new mixture in place of the ones they had previously been. Soon everything was where she wanted it, checking everything over more than three times just to make sure every wire was connected correctly and that every chemical was mixed right. Nothing could go wrong, because if it did things could go kaput or raise more hell than they were worth. The cloak's hood was pushed down, releasing her shoulder length white hair and showing her blue tinted lips. Once more Alexis took her time to look her parent's faces over, memorizing everything about them and trying to remember everything about them that she could from her past. Everything was just a cloud in her mind, the memories just small fragments in which Biovolt had so dreadfully tried to remove, but she never forgot where her true loyalties were towards; her own blood.  
  
You can sacrifice me  
You can sacrifice me  
You can set me free  
You can be who you wanna be  
  
It was now or never as Alexis pushed several buttons on the control panel she had rewired and chemically redone. Soon there was a small clock of only thirty seconds, red numbers flashing vividly before the enter button was pressed. The whole thing she had rewired was a deadly mixture, the change made so that the whole Abbey would crumble upon its self in what would almost seem like a self-destruction sequence, giving the news reporters the guess that something had gone wrong in Biovolt's systems and everything crashed from there. Quickly Snowflake kisses the frost-covered glass of each of her parent's holding cases before running and climbing into the ventilation shaft. That room was the only room with ventilation, and the shaft its self was sturdy and led to the secret passage way. The cold made her body numb and almost unresponsive, but the clock was quickly counting down in its silent vow of death. Whether or not she would survive would be another story and another risk, but Biovolt would fall. With the clock on its final numbers Alexis tumbled through the ventilation shaft, moving as quickly as her frozen body would allow her. It was then as Boris and his men made it through the door when the timer hit zero, a blinding white light flashing as the deadly chemicals mixed together with each other and the rewiring done started the explosion. From there the whole place went up in sequence explosions, everyone within the reaches of the Abbey either being killed or hanging on by the last thread of their life.  
  
You can sacrifice me, sacrifice me  
You can be who you wanna  
You can be who you wanna be  
(End)  
  
(A/N: No.. This is not the last chapter and I still have things planned  
ahead. Just be patient.) 


	19. Burial Rights

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of its characters.  
  
Summary: When Biovolt goes after one of its past 'students' the BBA steps in and places the girl under the watch of the Blade Breakers. What are Biovolt's plans for this girl and what happens when they get a hold of her because she risked herself by saving one of the Blade Breakers that has grown fond of her.  
  
-Look! I almost have 30 reviews. Ah yes, and thank you again to Cherry Rain.-  
  
Takes place after the World Beyblading Tournament   
  
"…." Talking '….' Thinking  
  
Clandestine Wolf  
  
Chapter Nineteen - Burial Rights  
  
It had been just a few short days before the plan was set between Kai and the others, and now all they had to do was put the plan into action. Brian had sent them an update every night, their map of the Abbey growing more clear and easier to follow as things were added. The night before they hadn't gotten an update and they were all edgy about this. To them it was a waiting game that they didn't like, so they already made up their mind not to waste anymore time and go to Russia as soon as possible. Each of the four who were planning on going were uneasy about the whole idea, but they all were willing to risk whatever they had to do to retrieve their friend and make Biovolt fall once and for all. It was midday with the four teens packing their things for the trip that they'd take. Only important needs were taken while small accessories were left behind and in their rooms.  
  
Spencer carried the bags with all the belongings that he, Ian, Razor, and Kai needed out to the cab in which they had called just moments before. Soon they were leaving, picking up their last bit of things and packing away the last bit of materials they could possibly need on their mission. They had a minimum of five bags; one for each person while the other carried the laptops and other needed equipment like provisions and water. To him the past few days had passed by fairly well, Kai learning to accept both Ian and himself after calming down and getting some rest in which Razor insisted that he get. Razor had been easy to get along with, occasionally smiling as his real personality peeked out through the clouds of loss and depression. Each day they all had visited Tala's grave, each visit as quiet as could be as each kept their words t themselves. None of them cried not even Razor as he slowly but surely started to pull himself back together.  
  
"Come on everyone, it's time to go." Spencer's deep voice echoed throughout the mansion, Ian appearing first as he walked down the stairs while Kai trailed after him though Razor took a few more moments before running down the flight of stairs to catch up to the others. The tall blonde was standing with the front door open, the cab waiting for the four teens to get in so it could take them to their destination; the airport. Just as everyone was about to walk out of the mansion there was someone shouting for them, or so it seemed for them as the voice was rather faint as if it came from some room further in the mansion. One pair of eyes met another, curious as they each waited for the owner of the voice to come closer so they could more clearly hear what it was saying. There was the sound of someone or something tumbling down the stairs in which three of the teens had just came down, and sure enough there was Ray standing at the bottom of the stairs looking like he had just ran a marathon.  
  
"Kai…" Out of breath Ray paused, taking his time to get his breath back so he could finish what he had to say. "Kai you really need to turn on the TV and look at the news. I think you might want to see what's going on before you actually leave to Russia." Even as he was talking the raven-haired blader was striding over to the TV in the main room of the mansion in which all five of them were now standing. Spencer waved for the cab driver to wait a bit while longer before shutting the door and following everyone else over to the TV that suddenly flickered into life as Ray flicked on the power button. "I'm lucky I caught you because you all need to see this. Even if you're not letting me go with you I am still determined to help, and well here you just watch for yourself…" Turning the channel Ray stopped at one of the worldwide news stations where all the important events were broadcasted.  
  
A tall lady with short black hair appeared on the screen of the TV, a microphone in her hand while she started to explain the sight behind her. In the background of the woman was nothing but a mess, small fires here and there while smoke rose steadily into the bright blue sky. A building lay in ruins there while rescue workers slowly made their way through the shambles of the rubble in an attempt to find survivors. Police, paramedics, firemen, and search and rescue were all on the scene while the lady seemed to just speak like it was nothing at all. "Hello I am Renée Summers and I'm reporting to you live from Russia where the BBA has confirmed to us that the organization called Biovolt was headquartered. As you can see behind me where an Abbey used to be now lays ruins as several explosions have caused this whole area to crumble. The explosions were said to be caused by electrical problems, but the exact source is still not known. We are told that with such a severe chain of explosions that no one could've survived unless they were a good half a mile away from the exact area. These explosions happened at noon today, and rescuers have found several dead bodies which only a few have been identified. Those have been identified are Mr. Voltaire, a man called Boris, and two missing scientists who were dead before the explosion but placed into what seemed to be cryogenic sleep. The scientists were from South America, known by the names Mr. And Mrs. Maximus. They are said not to have any living family members, and a ceremonial burial will be held in South America where they were born. The other bodies that have been found, both children and adults alike, haven't been identified as of yet. More updates will come at a later time, now back to World Wide News."  
  
Everyone stood stunned in the room, Ray stepping forward to put the TV on mute so the other reporters with their news weren't heard. "I told you that you would want to watch this. I know you were going to go to that place for that girl that the BBA told us to watch so I figured you would want to know that the Abbey along with Biovolt is no more, or so the news reporters say. Hey… Are you four ok?" Golden orbs blinked slowly as concern washed over their lenses, the other teens in the room staring at the TV screen still in utter shock. "Come on Kai, talk to me. What's wrong?" Stepping forward Ray went to place a hand on the crimson eyed teen's shoulder only for Kai to step away from the hand before it even got to close to touching him. A quiet moment passed before Kai turned and walked away, fists clenched at his sides as he moved away from the group and fled outdoors to be by himself and to think by himself. Even as Ray went to follow him Ian stopped him, shaking his head slowly as if saying just to leave Kai as he was to sort things out for himself.  
  
"That's why Brian didn't send another update. This news is late getting us, meaning it happened yesterday. Whether or not he was in the Abbey when the explosion happened or not I wouldn't think he was, as I think Alexis was behind this herself. She must've told Brian to get out ahead of time, but she herself probably didn't….survive. Biovolt must've been planning something she didn't and couldn't go along with so she took things into her own hands, like she always did when things got too rough." It was Ian who was speaking, struggling to keep himself together as he paused to take a few deep breaths. "Her parents… We should go to their burial and honor them as well as Alexis. She'd want that… I just wish this could've been avoided. We were so close to ending things without anymore bloodshed."  
  
"It all fits together and makes sense, Ian. I found it strange that Brian didn't send us an update after he had risked so much to tell us what he did. He could've possibly been caught, but now it's as clear as day why he didn't send anything to us. If only we would've left sooner this might've not happened at all… I guess we were too late on our part getting here meaning we are most of the blame for us not being able to get to Russia soon enough." Spencer's deep green eyes looked troubled now, mixed with the feeling of loss and detachment from loosing both Tala and Alexis. Stepping forward he turned the TV its self off, not wanting to see any more pictures of the ruins which were left of the lands which were once the Abbey. In truth neither he nor Ian were sure how to cope or react to something like this, unsure about their feelings still as much as Kai was now.  
  
"Don't blame yourselves you two. It isn't your fault that this happened, and I don't blame you nor do I think Kai does either. It's not like you could've gotten here any quicker than you did, and even if you did get here quicker do you think we would've still made it in time? If we left two days earlier we would still be late getting there in time to stop whatever happened. We are a pack, even if we are lacking members of our pack because they chose to sacrifice themselves for us, we are still a pack that needs to stick together. I know I don't really know you two, and I only know what Tala told me and what I've seen the past few days but if you want to know my opinion you helped Alexis as much as she helped you. You four were a pack before Kai and I were even known about, but still I trust you enough and have enough faith in you to say that nothing is your fault. You did what you could…All of us did what we could when we could." Razor was struggling to keep himself together, but with each word he was growing stronger as he just let things go. He knew the results that could've happened if he went along with Tala, as the red head told him clear as day at the first time the two met each other.   
  
A smile came to both Ian's and Spencer's faces, lightening the mood a little as they felt no blame upon them. Razor was right, and they knew it more clearly than they thought. Ray had slipped of to tell Kenny and everyone else the news, leaving the others alone to deal with things themselves. "We'll just take one day at a time and go from there… Like you said it would just be right to go to Alexis' parent's burial ceremony, just the four of us though. The others really didn't know Tala or Alexis for who they really were, but from there only time will tell." A loud honk from the cab outside cut into razor's words as the driver grew impatient. Good heartedly the blue haired teen laughed and waved Spencer off towards the door. "I think you better go tell the cabdriver that we won't be needing him after all. While you go do that I'm going to go attempt to talk to Kai to see if he's going to be all right." With that Razor was already sprinting off towards the direction Kai had stalked off in, a settled and at ease Ian and Spencer left behind to deal with things in their own way.  
  
It wasn't that hard to find Kai, as he didn't wander too far from the mansion its self. The deep red-eyed teen was standing quietly at the far edge of the garden that belonged to the mansion's grounds; face looking quite thoughtful and what seemed to be at ease or calm. He let Razor walk up beside him and just stand there, looking out towards the vastness of the lands in comfortable silence for some time. Kai had to admit that Razor had turned out to be a good-natured person, serious when he needed to be yet calm and carefree whenever he could be. It wasn't hard to tell why Tala was drawn towards him nor why Kai felt he had to keep loyal to him. Razor was just that sort of a person who was like a magnet to those around him, drawing loyalty towards him like fruit attracted fruit flies. Instead of allowing Razor to talk first Kai went on ahead, his voice mellow and almost soothing. "Foolish to think so, I know, but I don't think she's dead. You're going to try to tell me it's all right but I'm going to have to let go and understand that she's dead, but I really don't think she is, Razor. I know what loss feels like because I lost Tala, lost a friend, just like everyone else did. Something just doesn't seem right though… I don't feel like I lost her. Funny really that I look back now and see how much I've let emotions creep up on me, but it's my feelings that are telling me that Alexis is still alive… Am I…wrong?"  
  
Slowly Razor shook his head no to Kai's question, crossing his arms lightly over his chest as his bright blue eyes fell upon Kai's figure. The slightly taller teen wasn't looking at him, more staring out into the horizon in deep thought while he spoke his words. A smile crossed Razor's features, friendly and almost understanding while hurt all the more as the name of the very person he missed so dearly was brought up. The first few days the name its self had brought him to an emotional breakdown, but now he was growing stronger and building himself back up into the person he was and the person that Tala loved. The loss hurt him, cut him ever so deeply and scarred him, but he was getting back up onto his feet now and cherishing the memories that he did have. It was a never-ending fight in his mind and heart, but each day he gained more ground.  
  
"Kai… I envy you. No matter how tough things get you still keep faith in her. Here we all are thinking she's dead just because the TV said so, but we all know the TV isn't always right. Most would call you a cold hearted bastard if you told them that you didn't believe the facts, but in truth the facts may not even be right to begin with. I don't care what others think though, because if you feel truly that she isn't gone, then there is always still the hope that somehow she survived. Maybe she did get out..? I don't think it would be wise to dig things up and go out looking for her, but you would always wait for her to return if you really think she's going to come back to you, to us. Just remember though when you think or feel that the world is crashing down on you that you can come to your friends for help… Your pack members, too. You were there for me even if you were still suffering yourself, but you still watched over me even when you were in your own slump. If you ask me now who I think the leader should be, I would say you to no end. You've grown so much stronger since when I first met you. Hell you didn't even like me when we first met, always watching me and Tala like we were some kind of bad plague, but look at you now standing tall and firm with every hope in the world that Alexis will still come back to us. Remember…Wolves can't stay lost forever, as they always find their way home and find a way to survive." With that the two teens finally met eye to eye, Razor smiling more generously than Kai was but each living off each other as they thrived to grow stronger and over come the obstacles of life.  
  
The day of the burial of Mr. And Mrs. Maximus the four teens were present; Kai, Ian, Razor, and Spencer. The adults were buried on holy lands, or so that's what the people of the tribe in which they both grew up in said to the four visiting teenagers. The ceremony lasted all day, each grave being decorated in a blanket of lively flowers and a jointed tombstone. That night everyone's hearts soared into the skies, Kai standing next to the two graves with his crimson eyes set on the starry sky above. Razor had recovered a great deal from Tala's death, a good two weeks passing by after the event on TV where the Abbey was destroyed. Ian and Spencer had decided to stay with the Blade Breakers, Brian showing up sometime during the first week after the event at the mansion's doorstep. There he explained what he knew, but even he thought the steel blue eyed girl perished in the explosion. The Majestics, All Stars, and White Tigers all showed up as well, getting the tail end of all the information about what was really going all. For another week they all stayed together, time passing by slowly while Kai kept up his hopes that Alexis would return to him and the others. 


	20. Healing

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of its characters.  
  
Summary: When Biovolt goes after one of its past 'students' the BBA steps in and places the girl under the watch of the Blade Breakers. What are Biovolt's plans for this girl and what happens when they get a hold of her because she risked herself by saving one of the Blade Breakers that has grown fond of her.  
  
-Ok…. My bad. I made the last chapter sound like it was the last when in fact it wasn't that last chapter to the story at all! Indeed I did think about stopping there, but that would've been just too mean… Anyways on with the story, and thank you so very much for the reviews everyone.-  
  
Takes place after the World Beyblading Tournament   
  
"…." Talking '….' Thinking  
  
Clandestine Wolf  
  
Chapter Twenty - Healing  
  
Mocking laughter of children, all male children echoed through the once quiet hallways of what seemed to be some kind of school. Everyone wore a uniform that matched one another, a prep school possibly as the building stood a good few stories high with two separate buildings. One building was a dorm, though all the kids had gathered at the gates of the school as a new arrival was brought in, but yet they all laughed at the child that was being enrolled into their school. Competitive the schoolboys were, the prep school being and all guys school as they were taught in every aspect of life and their flaws were pointed out so they could be corrected. Classes were over for the day, the students ages going from somewhere around ten to as old as senior high school students of eighteen. All of them laughed though as the new student was escorted to the office to be issued a room for their own lonesome self. The man which escorted the new student didn't seem too concerned with all the students pointing and laughing, whispers flooding back and forth between one student and another as rumors were already started.  
  
Some of the boys threw things like pieces of wadded up paper, food wrappers as well as food its self, pen caps, mechanical pencils, other small objects, and some boys who were daring enough through small pebbles at the new student that walked up the driveway. One of the pebbles thrown caught the new student in the temple, a decent sized gash being made while the students just kept laughing about the whole matter. The man walking the new kid didn't really seem to care, letting the cut be as a thin trail of scarlet flow started to flow from a now deeply throbbing temple. From there the new student's life was going to be nothing like it had been with happy parents and a care free life, and in the child's own words it was called nothing short of hell its self. Everything had been just turned upside down from happy to horrible in a matter of hours, a calm life turning into a strict and hectic one as everything was changed for what the student had been told was for the better.  
  
The first day of school had to be ever worse than the half mile stretch of concrete which led up to the private school for boys. Once curious and lively eyes turned to dull and lifeless ones as each class the new student was forced to sit in the back away from everyone else, as the first day was the day everyone decided to bookmark the new kid as an outcast and unwanted. The teachers didn't help in the matter either as they just half expected their new pupil to jump onto whatever they were teaching and to completely understand what the were talking about. Of course the teachers themselves weren't really happy with the fact that a student, which was supposed to be starting mere grade school, was being enrolled in high school classes. The man who had brought the new child in explained more than once why the student was to be taught higher level studies of everything they had, saying that the child was one of those really smart kids who were going to graduate early and make something of themselves, though in secret the man had another plan for the child.  
  
Even as a whole school yeah passed things never changed, dirty looks and mocking laughs following the outcast student every corner turned and every schoolroom entered. The teachers pushed the student harder than the others, demanding that since they were in a higher level than a normal student of their age would be that they would have to prove themselves capable of keeping up and taking the heat directed upon them. Each obstacle was taken on though as easily as any other, each test given mastered and each homework assignment done and turned in before it was actually due. Extra credit was always done and extra classes were always taken as the outcaste student pushed themself harder than anyone else ever did. It seemed just to drown yourself in work and extra things that the pain and misery of everything would just go away, but it never did.  
  
Another school year was starting to go by, but the student kept on going like nothing was going to stop their goals from being reached. It was the activity during lunch and free time that always caught the student's attention everyday though as nearly every boy in the school participated in it. Of course the older boys were the best at it, having been in practice for a greater deal of time than the younger boys as they also had more experience and tactical knowledge from their more advanced classes. This little game they played with spinning tops was called beyblading, and each day the student would stand away from everyone yet watch the matches that went on. So competitive the boys were, taunting each other and betting things against one another while having smaller tournaments here and there. It was always amusing for the student just to watch the boys have their fun.  
  
Then came the day when the student got the courage, or rather got the order to challenge the best of the boys. It wasn't as easy as it sounded, as the man that told the student to do so didn't understand how much the other students were annoyed of the very presence that was brought on by just standing over half of the classroom or field away. The man had ordered it to happen anyways, and so it did one rainy day and storming day. The outcast wouldn't admit it, but there was something about the game that made the blood in their veins race with anticipation and eagerness yet calmness and understanding as well. Also the older than who had enrolled the student into the school had another adult male teaching them everything there was to know about beyblading. Strategies were always running through the child's mind, changing with every move that was made by the bladers of the school as they fought against one another.  
  
Reluctantly enough the best beyblader in the all boy prep school accepted the challenge that was made by the outcast, thinking that no matter what he would win just because he was considered the best in the whole area as well. The outcast was as calm as they were taught to be as the match begun, reading each of the opponent's moves before they even came. The other students accused the outcast of cheating as more beyblades were launched into the fighting dish of the large gym. Each were going after the outcast's blade, weaving and planning as they worked together to try to defeat the student that was so easily avoiding their attacks. Finally the outcast's blade was caught in the center of the large dish, each of the other blades circling madly as other students soon joined in on the fun and launched their blades. In groups they attacked the beyblade in the center of the dish, yet with every attack the blade regained its balance and what looked like to be gaining speed as it went along. Now not only were students adding their beyblades to the fight, which was supposed to be one on one, but they were as well trying to physically harm the outcast. Each blow upon the centered beyblade sent a sharp pain through the outcast's body, but as they all began their taunting all over again it seemed to be too much.  
  
It was hard to tell which came first, the blinding light blue light that leapt from the outcast's body into the center of the beyblade or the ear splitting scream that rose from the student's lungs. The storm outside the building seemed to suddenly worsen with each passing second, the wind howling like a pack of wolves as the pain pelted down in endless sheets along with good sized pieces of hail. The glowing light of the beyblade being attacked in the center of the dish grew only to slowly take form into a wolfish looking spirit with angry light blue eyes. As the glowing blue bit beast went on the attack as ordered by the will of the outcast the lights of the gym shattered sending sparks everywhere while each of the other student's beyblades were shattered into small pieces by the raging bit beast which looked to have just leapt from the soul of the outcast its self. As soon as the ear splitting scream ended it was all over, everything washed over in a pitch-black blanket.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Steel blue eyes shot open as Alexis suddenly sat up only to be rewarded with nausea and bone shattering pain as if her body had been just hit by a wrecking ball. Balance was lost as she started to fall back onto what seemed to be a very soft bed of warm cotton blankets but a pair of arms caught her from falling back so harshly as she was slowly lowered back down onto a feather soft pillow. If it wasn't for the complete lack of light in the room and the heart sinking realization that Cynewolf was gone from her meaning she wasn't aided by the sight of a wolf spirit Alexis could've more clearly saw who was helping her. Amazingly enough she was very much alive, not having expected that she would live through the explosion of the Abbey. Though the world was still spinning around her the pain was ebbing away and despite a parched throat she managed to croak out a single word. "Kai..?"  
  
As if one cue Snowflake's head was lifted slowly, a cup held to her lips as her hands fluttered up to steady the glass more readily as the water that was in the glass was eagerly consumed. Soon a spoon found its way to her mouth, a cherry smell floating from the contents it held as Alexis could only guess it was some kind of medication of some kind, but to her anything that would help ease the pain her whole body was in would be grateful as she timidly swallowed the cherry flavored thick medication. It wasn't the best tasting thing and it didn't rest easily on an empty stomach, but her nose quickly picked up the warm and lightly spiced scent of some kind of soup. Still though she couldn't see who was helping her, once more calling out the name in which she desperately wanted it to be. "Kai?"  
  
There was a long pause, uncomfortable for both parties as Alexis more carefully sat up this time. Slow were her movements, not sure if she was seriously injured out not or rather not really sure where she was to begin with. The person who had been helping her since she woke resumed doing so, putting several pillows behind her back before speaking. Amazing enough the voice shocked Snowflake as it was an older voice of an aged yet kind man. "I'm not this Kai who you ask for Little One. My name is Luscious, and you're quite lucky I found you. You've been asleep for nearly a full week! I found your frail little body at the edge of the forest by the building that exploded the day I found you. You must've black out and unconsciously crawled out of the rubble or something, though I didn't say anything to the news reporters. They'd be badgering you for answers as soon as you woke, but no matter you're safe here child."  
  
"Where….is here?" Snowflake settled back into the soft pile of pillows that had been put at her back, slowly bringing her legs to cross Indian style in front of her as a few candles were lit in the room. The man was certainly aged, his face wrinkled yet friendly as her had a short white beard and a gray cap of hair on his head. Really he wasn't much taller than Alexis herself, waddling around the room as he picked up a bowl of soup and settled it in Snowflake's lap so she could eat. The room that they were in wasn't entirely too big, but it wasn't too small either as it had a comfortable homey feeling to it. There weren't any windows suggesting the room that they were in was some sort of den of the sorts, the walls almost looking to be made of dirt or clay. Once sitting back down in front of the dark skinned teen Luscious finally answered the question asked of him. "Where? Well let's see your about at the border line of Russia, west side of course. My home here is in the middle of the vast forest area, but there's a road not too far from here. I drove you here by cab and tended to your wounds, which have healed nicely, might I add. You're quite a fighter it seems Little One."  
  
There was a slow pause, a spoon full of soup halfway to Alexis' mouth as she looked the older man over slowly. After eating the spoonful of soup and allowing the warm liquid to travel down her throat she spoke once more, calm it seemed from her nightmare just moments before yet seeming lost all the same. "You're name is Luscious? I thank you for your help you've given me, and I'm truly grateful. My name…. My name is Alexis Maximus." An ever so slight smile crossed her lips now knowing she no longer had to hide her name from people now. "Do you think you could…help me once more and get me a trip to South America? I know it's asking a bit much of you but that's where my… Where the people I care about are." Steel blue eyes downcast themselves quietly, looking at the soup that rested in Alexis' lap in which she suddenly took a great deal of interest in.  
  
"Oh that wouldn't be asking much out of me at all Little One. My son works for a private airliner service, well actually to think about it he owns the service really. I'm sure he'd be more than willing to fly you down to South America to be with those you care about. Why you are all the way up here in Russia I don't know, but you must be lonely with everyone you care about being so far away. Reminds me…of a wandering wolf. Your eyes, fangs at that too as I've noticed those when I was feeding you when you were sleeping, look so much like a wolf's. Oh…. I also cleaned and stitched up the outfit I found you in, and no I didn't change you my wife did. She's out of town for today, traveling with a friend of hers leaving me here to take care of you, but never fear you're not a burden here." Warmly the old man chuckled, rubbing his beard lightly as his friendly brown eyes gleamed softly. Alexis couldn't help but she smiled sheepishly at Luscious before offering a gentle yawn. Before she knew it the soup was out of her lap and hr head in the soft pillows, needing sleep a lot more than she actually knew it as her body healed its self. "Sleep well Little One. May your sleep by a calm one and your trip just as much so." 


	21. Running Away

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of its characters.  
  
Summary: When Biovolt goes after one of its past 'students' the BBA steps in and places the girl under the watch of the Blade Breakers. What are Biovolt's plans for this girl and what happens when they get a hold of her because she risked herself by saving one of the Blade Breakers that has grown fond of her.  
  
-Ok I'm working some little quirks out in my story plot, but this chapter should clear a few things up.-  
  
Takes place after the World Beyblading Tournament   
  
"…." Talking '….' Thinking  
  
Clandestine Wolf  
  
Chapter Twenty-One - Running Away  
  
There were those laughs again, filling the atmosphere with a chilling feeling of reality. This time the male children of the all boys' school were laughing merely because they liked to mock and make fun of the outcast student. This was before the beyblade battle, before the boys learned their lesson about under guessing someone else's abilities. Even at night when the doors were locked and all the students were in their dorms all the boys still laughed at the student they really didn't understand. It was like a curse, or possibly a punishment it half seemed as things were always blamed on the outcast. Pranks were pulled, fingers were pointed, and detentions and demerits were given. No matter how hard the one student tried it just never seemed good enough for the teachers or the boys of the prep school. It was always one thing or another, but the blame was always on the outcast when something happened. If an item would go missing from someone's dorm or locker, the one student would get blamed for the whole thing, yet even as the outcast's dorm was searched they never found the item that was stolen.  
  
The whole event didn't last much longer than a few years, as it ended very quickly after the beyblade match where a good deal of damage was done both to the beyblades and the school building its self. The wolf type bit beast Cynewolf was stronger than anyone would've actually guessed, its mighty howl still ringing clearly in everyone's eardrums even a good week after the match. Everyone who had fought was mortified, lost in fear and utter disbelief that they could've so badly misjudged someone. It was like a nightmare that played over and over again in everyone's minds as they closed their eyes to sleep at night, as even the teachers found fear etched into their hearts after seeing the destruction that was caused by the one student that they despised so much. It was like putting hatred against the will to survive, and the outcast made it known that they were the strongest and had the will to survive and the will to overcome the hatred that was directed towards he/she.   
  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Steel blue eyes fluttered open, met by the dull light of morning while the whole scenery soon came into view. Alexis was no longer in the cozy little den, but lying out on a makeshift bed on the soft green grass of an opening in the forest's trees. It was just barely morning, the sun creeping its way up the horizon as birds chirped happily. It seemed every time she woke she was in a new place, but the wind was chilly showing she was still in the forests of Russia meaning she hadn't been moved far at all. The brief thought of being further into Russia and back into the hands of Biovolt crossed her mind for a single moment, but then the realization that Biovolt was gone forever sunk in. It was a new day, yet that also made it another day without Kai and his friends as well as another day without Cynewolf. The world just seemed to hollow and empty without them, as if the sun didn't have any warmth to it and everything was just as cold as can be.  
  
With a sigh Snowflake sat up, but the movement was soon regretted as a sharp pain started at her side then crawled up her chest. Pushing the blanket down, a soft blue one with quilted designs on it, Alexis moved her arms carefully so that the pain would suddenly lash out again. Lifting the loose gray dress shirt that had been put on her a pair of steel blue orbs grazed over the white bandage stained with crimson wrapped around her abdomen and lower chest. Starting from her pelvis bone on the left side and running up in a jagged line there was a deep gash along Snowflake's ribs, the stiffness of stitches making it so the flesh would heal properly together under the white bandages. A further inspection of her body would show many healing cuts and bruises that were less serious but just as painful. 'I don't remember crawling away from the Abbey… All I remember was the blinding white light before everything fell down around me in the ventilation shaft, and then there was blank. Maybe I did somehow just crawl my way out of there, my body wanting to survive while my mind was out of commission. It's all so hazy though, so empty….'  
  
Being extremely careful about her bandaged wounds Alexis rose to her feet, staggering more than once as her balance was easily off set. Without Cynewolf everything was just off, her senses, her balance, and her strength. 'I must be weak if I can't even stand up without Cynewolf helping me. No wonder why he hasn't came back… And Kai, he must think me already gone and dead.' Holding her left side Snowflake shifted her body and moved towards the brighter patch of sunlight, shivering even as the warmth of the rays of light traveled through her dark skinned body. Every part of her body ebbed with pain while her mind churned with uncertainty and nausea. 'Is life really so alone..? Is this what Kai and the others felt like before helped them? Now I wonder if I even helped them at all..'  
  
"It's a nice day out, isn't it? You know you really shouldn't be walking around with your wounds, you could tear the stitches." The voice came from behind Alexis, causing her to whirl around to find whom it had came from but the sudden movement sent her balance off the deep end. Strong arms caught her from falling, holding her there as she caught the balance that she lost. In an instant Snowflake thought Kai, but the voice just didn't match the arms around her. It was like a never-ending puzzle, a maze in which she would never get out of. "I'm sorry I startled you. My name's Lucas, Luscious' son. I'm the one that's going to be taking you to South America on one of the planes I own." The tone of Lucas' voice was warm and welcoming, his forest green eyes dancing as Snowflake lifting her gaze to meet the owner arms that held her up from behind. He really didn't seem much older than herself, possibly about three years at the most as thick locks of brown hair hung into his face.   
  
"It's so cold… so lonely." Steel blue eyes turned away from the curious look that the forest green orbs gave back in response to the question, tears almost daring to spring to her eyes while she mentally slapped herself for even thinking about crying now. "Everyone thought I never left the Abbey, that my training just consisted of staying in that awful place, but they were wrong. The files about me that Biovolt posted were only partially true. Voltaire stuck me in a school, a prep school for boys. He found it highly amusing that me, a little girl, had to fight her way through the older high school boys. The teachers didn't even like me… Everything went downhill from there because I grew bitter, just like they wanted me to. I was nothing but a puppet, and I hated it but could do nothing about it, but that was until I discovered what they were talking about. Biovolt kept telling me I had something they wanted, and I never understood until that stormy day I was told to fight back. I beybladed the boys and the prep school, but even though I won I still felt as if I lost. I found what Biovolt wanted, and they used me because they couldn't take it away from me, but now I'm all alone… He's gone. My Cynewolf is gone…"  
  
"From what I've heard you've been through a lot, Alexis. My father told me about what little you said to him, but your dreams explained a lot, too. Who ever knew that dreams could be so painful.. Here I always thought dreams were happy things that people wanted to do with their lives, but you dream of the past and what happen to you. I don't really understand much of what you're talking about, but it has to do with the building that was destroyed in Russia, doesn't it?" Lucas blinked his big green eyes thoughtfully, watching the expressions on Alexis' face change with time. Gently he smiled, not minding that she didn't respond him as she lost herself in her own little world. He could see her slipping away into depressions and loneliness, but there really isn't much he could do about it except for getting her where she wanted to go. "Father said you called him Kai. Isn't that the blader from the Blade Breakers that all the girls and some guys are gaga over? You must be some lucky person if you're a friend of his."  
  
"He thinks I'm dead…" The words were soft, barely heard as Snowflake whispered them into the wind. Lucas tilted his head, looking down at the girl he held upright. "Pardon?" There was a silence between the two, one pair of eyes studying the ground with a sudden interest while the other pair of eyes studied the teen in front of them. "I said he thinks I'm dead… He probably has gotten over me already, wanting the pain to go away and to move on.." As a cold wind blew pass Alexis shivered, leaning back into the warmth of the arms that encircled her, but it all seemed so hollow as if something was missing. Even when Kai did held her the first time it was possessive and still caring in Kai's own special way, but being in Lucas' arms made her realize how much she really did loose. "Now you can't think that unless you really know it's true. Think for the best, not the worse."  
  
"I've always had the worse, so I always think the worse. How long has it been..? Weeks, months since I've actually seen him or felt whole? With him went the other half of me along with Cynewolf, my spirit and lifetime companion. I'm alone just like he was, just like they all were before I changed them. I used to always think of the better, makes things seem better than they always were, but things got worse. I was thrown out like a dirty rag, a little experiment that Biovolt no longer wanted or needed when Kai came back. Am I that worthless? Is he throwing me out like a rag just like everyone else has done to me? Everything is just a mess, so confusing and so lonely… I just want things to be over with, for the pain to stop.." By now Snowflake was sobbing tears of pain, just finally letting it all go. It was the first time she had cried since Biovolt had taken her away from her parents so many years ago, but also the first time that everything had just fallen apart so badly. She had thought that letting go would help with the pain, but everything just backfired on her.  
  
"Now look here, Alexis…" Turning Snowflake around Lucas held her by the shoulders, shaking her lightly with emphasis to show he meant what he said. "Stop your crying. You're not alone and you can't give up so easily just because things have always been rough for you. You're giving up and running away from your problems instead of facing them, and that is wrong to do. If Kai loves you like you make it seem to be then he won't let you go so easily, nor will this companion of yours. Bonds like that last forever, do you understand me? Forever means you won't ever forget the person, forget the way you felt about them and how they felt about you, forget the way they held you or took care of you when you were ill. Biovolt, or whatever you call the people who hurt you, are gone, the news said so. Stop running aw-.." The rest of the word was cut off by a sudden first, filled with anger, hitting Lucas' jaw and causing his grip to falter. Reality hurt like salt being rubbed in an open wound, and Alexis wasn't willing to accept anything right now with her mind in an emotional wreck. She had her mind set that everyone had forgotten about her, each hour passing washing away a memory that was supposed to last forever. The punch wasn't the last of it either as Alexis shoved Lucas away from her only to bolt as soon as her folded clothes next to the makeshift bed were retrieved. Every step made it feel as if her body was on fire, burning with pain, anger, and fear as each thriving second passed. Even as she ran she could hear Lucas calling after her and running after her, the stitches in her side tearing one by one to give her body easier movement. When back at Biovolt she was always the quickest, both with her beyblade and with her physical movements, and even with Cynewolf gone from her making her feel hollow and hopeless she still pressed herself to run like she was running from Biovolt all over again.  
  
'There goes my free flight to South America to find out the truth. I'm just so confused, so pointless feeling. That week with Biovolt was hell enough, but I put myself through it to show that I could survive without Cynewolf and without anyone else, but in truth I failed my own test as I'm hollow and lonely. I'm missing a big part of me, and my parents… They're gone, forever at that. Tala is gone because of my foolishness not to realize that Biovolt was tricking me, and if Razor finds this out he'll hate me….They'll all hate me. I don't know if I should go back anymore, and I don't know if I'm even wanted back. Before this all happened I was so sure of myself and my feelings, but now I just don't know. This must be how they felt, how Tala and the others felt before I taught them different. Maybe I was the one who was wrong about feelings, maybe they are weak because I know now how weak I really am.'  
  
Alexis had lost track of how long she had been running, out of breath now and in agonizing pain as the gash in her side bleed furiously in protest of moving anymore. Every muscle was protesting as well, no longer willing to move as they cramped up. It was then that she did stop running, falling to the ground against the base of a tree in a heap of flesh and bones. Now she regretted running away from those kind people, hunger making its self known as Snowflake's stomach rumbled hungrily. Was it all just going to end this way? Would she kill herself just because she refused to accept the truth? The sun was beginning to set, the forest silent yet the sound of cars close nearby. 'A road must be near…I'll just nap a little before traveling again. I'll go back to South America on my own… Just to find out the truth, do they miss me?' 


	22. Making New Friends

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of its characters.  
  
Summary: When Biovolt goes after one of its past 'students' the BBA steps in and places the girl under the watch of the Blade Breakers. What are Biovolt's plans for this girl and what happens when they get a hold of her because she risked herself by saving one of the Blade Breakers that has grown fond of her.  
  
-Please review!-  
  
Takes place after the World Beyblading Tournament   
  
"…." Talking '….' Thinking  
  
Clandestine Wolf  
  
Chapter Twenty-Two - Making New Friends  
  
"Seems like your wolves are very lively tonight Robert, and the moon isn't even full. I wonder what they could be howling about so loudly," commented Oliver as he leaned against the railing of the balcony that reached out from the second floor of Robert's castle in Europe. It had been a good month since the whole incident and the Majestics encounter with the Ancient Shadows. After hearing the news about what had happened they went to the Blade breaker's mansion as soon as they could, only to be met with the truth of everything and what really happened. The news had hit them hard, making them think twice about the team hey had bladed against. It was only about a week after that in which the abbey in Russia had gone up in smoke, everything destroyed and Biovolt truly gone. It seemed like a massive step forward, but by the looks of it several of the other bladers on other teams didn't think so. It was only then that they learned the death of Tala and the thought to be Alexis. Even now things were just starting to settle down, as they kept in contact with those staying in South America and they had news that Razor was beginning to gain his old personally back while Kai had gone back to burying himself in training and becoming almost not social at all.  
  
At the comment the leader of the Majestics rose from his seat in the room all four of his team were meeting at for the week's time, walking over to stand next to the green haired boy that he trusted with his life like the others of his team. For a good moment he was quiet, listening to the wolves that he had placed on his land for protection. Slowly he nodded in agreement to what Oliver had said, listening closely to the loud howls of the wolves. "You're right, they are Oliver. Something must be up, or they caught a scent that they liked. Those howls aren't of anger or warning, but of welcoming and calling the pack together. They haven't done that in a long time, or really they only do that when one of us four walk out there onto their territory. Jonny, will you go and see what they're calling to each other for? Enrique you might as well go with him too, just for safety of course."  
  
Jonny didn't ask why, knowing very well Robert wouldn't send him out on a wild goose chase if something weren't wrong. Merely nodded he stood up from leaning against a wall and walked out of the room leaving Enrique there to catch up whenever he chose to notice that he left. Robert's castle was quite nice, not too elaborately decorated yet it showed clearly the honor he had towards who he was. The winding stair well was still in perfect order, light footsteps echoing lightly upon surface of the stairs. He took the main hallway, heading out the main doors as if he had lived here all his life like Robert had. It was like another home to him, as he and the rest of his team spent more time together and improved their bond between each other. They were all like brothers, bickering like brothers as well at one time or another. From there Jonny walks out of the gates and headed into the forestry where the wolves roamed freely, and that's when Enrique finally caught up, running up beside him panting lightly.  
  
"You could've waited, you know. So what do you think the wolves are all riled up about? When I asked Robert when you walk out without me he said he wasn't sure, and that's why he sent us out here was to find out what exactly it was. Oliver said there would be food ready for us when he got back. Man, I'm starved!" Enrique grinned broadly, putting his hands behind his head as his eyes turned to gaze up at the canopy of the forest. It wasn't normal for Jonny not to answer him, so he didn't expect a response. It was amusing to him more than to anyone else when they found out Jonny still held a grudge against the girl who had hit him and beat him in a beyblade match, but it was rather a low blow when they all found out that she had died while ridding the world of Biovolt.  
  
'I can't believe I lost to that girl… And here she didn't even call out her bit beast to battle against me. If it was possible I would with no doubt have a rematch with her, but everyone is saying that she's dead. I bet Biovolt got a good surprise when their own experiment turned on them and destroyed their organization for good. If there ever was a next time I'd win for sure, no matter what Razor and Kai were saying about her bit beast Cynewolf.' Jonny was in his own world of thought now, his mind wandering to the girl he had fought and lost against as he tried to picture what she actually looked like. No one had bothered showing a picture of the girl when they visited, leaving everyone in the dark about who the girl they called Alexis really was and looked like. Sure they had showed them the fire that the BBA gave to them, but as far as it was concerned the picture of the file was missing along with the video that Ray had made during Snowflake's stay at the Blade breaker's mansion.  
  
The two Majestic team members were already a good distance into the forest on Robert's land, and only a couple time out of the whole walk did they see the flash of the glowing eyes of the wolves running past them. Jonny was growing frustrated and a bit short fused, seeing as this was nothing but a big waste of time. Enrique and he had been walking for a good fifteen to thirty minutes and nothing had came up, but the howling had grown louder and more persistent as they kept walking. It was only a matter of time before they found out what the animals of the forest were all riled up about, as there was only a select amount of the treed area left before it broke out into a clearing. Just as they were about to turn back and head back to the castle Enrique placed a hand on Jonny's shoulder and pointed out past a tree about three yards away, whispering softly to his teammate while he did so. "Look Jonny, there they are. It looked like they're all huddling around something."  
  
"The question is what they're huddling and circling around. We both know that the wolves don't get this riled up about a simple kill, so it has to be something else. Come on, lets go see what all this racket is about." Before Enrique could protest about going any further or getting any closer to the wolves Jonny was already off and walking to get closer, the yellow eyes of the wolves watching his every move as he got closer and closer to their little secret. The animals weren't exactly as wild as other wolves, as they came willingly to the members of the Majestics team and never dared to harm them, much les growl at them either. As both of the teens walked forward the animals fell quiet, parting to let boys through to the reason for the entire ruckus they had been making for the past few hours of the day. As they got closer to whatever the wolves were hiding they found that several of them were laid against and partially on a mass of huddled black cloth. As Jonny motion for Enrique to stay where he was the red head walked closer at a normal pace, only to falter slightly as the wolves laying down allowed a low growl to escape their throats.  
  
"Come on you furry beasts, move already before I make you, and don't you dare growl at me." It was obvious that Jonny was getting impatient with the animals, pushing them away from the mass of huddled black cloth on the ground while absently smacking the wolves muzzles when they growl or actually snapped at him. That wasn't their natural behavior towards the bladers of Europe, and that just pushed the red head to want to know more eagerly at what the animals were protecting. Once the last wolf was pushed away the animals dispersed, slinking off into the forest once more as their yellow eyes were the last things seen. It didn't take long for Enrique to grow impatient of having to stand back and to waltz up to his teammate, leaning over his shoulder to see what the whole growling and howling session was about.   
  
The red embroidery on the black cloth looked almost familiar, as if both of the teens had seen it before some time or another. Just as Jonny was about to reach out and touch the mass of black cloth the huddled form moved, shifting ever so slightly with a grunt of pain. Enrique visibly jumped, falling back onto the dirt floor of the forest as Jonny pulled his hand away quickly. They both looked at each other then back to the suddenly still again bundle of black material. It was clear in both of their minds that what the wolves had been protecting was actually something that was still alive, and hurt by the sounds of it. Reaching out with both hands this time Jonny turned the form on the ground over, not being very gentle about it as the figure under the black cloak whimpered painfully. Being more careful this time the teen pulled at the edge of the black cloth, already seeing the human figure clearly yet wanting to see the face as well. Dirtied stark white hair tumbled free as the cloth was pulled back, the length longer than the shoulders by about a few inches, which the whiteness of the hair was dashed away by dirt and what looked like blood. The tone of the skin was a deep tan, and the face of the body was marred with cuts and bruises yet also clearly female. The girl was Alexis, yet to both of the Majestic's eyes they didn't know whom she was as they never saw a picture of the girl in which Jonny lost to.  
  
"How do you think she got out here, Jonny? I mean look at her, she looks pretty beaten and battered to have actually gotten over the wall that circles Robert's land. You and I both know that the wall is around eight to nine feet tall and is as hard as hell to scale alone." Enrique both looked and sounded concerned, but the only answer he got from Jonny was a slight shrug before Snowflake was lifted up into the red head's arms. It looked as if it didn't take much effort to lift the girl as Jonny cradled the form in his arms as if it was as light as a pillow or a blanket. They both knew that they couldn't just leave the girl out there in the forest to die, so they were headed back to the castle to show Robert their findings. This time they didn't take their time going through the forest, jogging lightly to get back to the castle more quickly as it looked like Alexis was both injured and in a good deal of pain by just the way she hissed every time her body was jarred by a jump over an obstacle in the way.  
  
Enrique ran ahead to tell Robert and Oliver about their findings in the forest, yet also to make sure that the castle's doctor was called to tend to the girl that was found on Robert's land. By the time that Jonny got to the gates of the castle the rest of his teammates were there waiting for him, ushering him into the castle and to an empty guestroom to lay the girl down. From there they were all kicked out of the room as the doctor shit the door in their faces so he could more easily take care of the girl's wounds and injures without them hovering over the bed to see what he was doing. While the Majestics were waiting both Jonny and Enrique told their little tale of what had happened to Oliver and Robert, mentioning the wolf's odd behavior as they were protecting the girl they had found. All four of them were puzzled about how in the first place someone as injured as the teen could've gotten over the wall which surrounded the castle's lands.  
  
It was nearly midnight before the doctor actually came out of the room, looking tired with bloodshot eyes. His doctor's case was held in his right hand, face looking grim yet serious all the while as he made his report to the four beybladers. "I'm quite puzzled how a person could get wounds such as those, as it was as if the girl was in some kind of explosion or rock fight. Most of her cuts and bruises will be fine in a matter of days, but the wound that was covered by her shirt will have to be more carefully looked at. It was deeper than the others and looked as if it had been stitched previously. Now when she wakes up you aren't to wear her out nor let her get up and do and laborious things that could rip the stitching on her side. Now lets see… She needs to eat properly and healthily, and I'll count on you Oliver to do the cooking. Also there are medications that she will have to take to keep any infections away and also to ease the pain she is going to most likely be in. I'll send one of my nurses up here to bathe her and change her wounds every day until she's completely healed. It would be wise as well to actually find out who she is and how she got here, much less why she has, well to say the least, fangs like some kind of wild animal. Good day o you Lords." With that the doctor left, mumbling something about loosing a good few hours of sleep because of this.  
  
"Fangs..? Sounds more like Ray if you ask me. He has fangs, too. So… You think we can go in and see her? You know to make sure she's resting ok and all…" Enrique was already eager to see the girl again, but that was just who he was, too girl crazy for his own good. Jonny socked him in the arm lightly before shaking his head, walking off as he commented about going to his room to get some sleep. The others soon nodded and went off to their own rooms, leaving Alexis to sleep through the night without any distractions or noises. Each of them had their own questions to ask her, yet they would hold off like the doctor had told them to until she was in a more suitable healthy state.   
  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
It was morning, bright and early as the sun was just rising. All of the Majestics were up, the castle as lively as it always was in the daytime hours. Oliver had cooked breakfast, though Robert kept insisting that he didn't have to cook every breakfast and dinner meal for them. As he had gone to bring a tray of the food to Snowflake a nurse had caught him in the halls, taking the tray with a thank you before walking to the girl's room herself and shooing Oliver off. It wasn't long after when all four of the Majestic members were back in the dinning hall that they heard the nurse's shrill scream and the dropping of the tray on the floor. Out of pure normal reaction the four teens came running to see what the nurse was screaming and hollering about. The door to the room was open, and upon peering in everyone saw what the older lady was screaming about; a wolf that had somehow gotten into the room and had laid down on the same bed as Alexis with its muzzle resting on her rising and falling chest.  
  
"Get that filthy mongrel out of this room! How did it even get in here? Out, out, out, now! Get that beast out of this room now. This is supposed to be a sanitary room for the girl to heal, not a room where filthy wild animals like that come in and lay with the patients. Now get that thing out of here this instant, Young Man." The frightened lady wasn't really directing her order towards any one person in specific, but all four of the teens readily complied to get the woman to stop screaming, yet at they got closer to the wolf it lifted it head and pinned its ears back in a deep snarl. Jonny muttered an "I told you so" to Robert as the two moved closer, Oliver and Enrique trying to calm the nurse as that guided her back down the hallway.  
  
The two teens that stayed in the room were ready to wrestle the wolf or at least chase it back out the window that was open in the room. They both guessed that that was how the animal got in, though the window had been locked they last they knew. Just as they were about to grab at the wolf Snowflake's hand wandered up from the wolf's back, lightly tapping its cold black nose before murmuring something so soft nether of the boys could hear her. To their amazement the wolf fell quiet, resting its head back down onto the tan skinned girl's chest as if nothing had ever happened. Baffled by the wolf's behavior the two ten stood there next to the bed looking at both the girl lying there and the wolf lying beside her. "Now this is a story that everyone is going to be telling around this castle for a few days now. This would be the first time one of those animals ever listened to someone other than the man who takes care of the landscaping." It was Robert who spoke, shaking his head lightly as his fingers raked through his purple hair.  
  
"That's because you don't understand them or have a link with them…" The soft voice came from Alexis, steel blue eyes shifting to become open as the thin lids of tanned flesh lifted slowly. The medication that the doctor had given her last night had put her to sleep pretty quickly, and it now dulled the pain that her wounds had been causing for over a week now. The talking of the doctor had helped her realize where she was, as he spoke about where she was staying and who lived in the castle. Really she had never heard a man babble too much about literally nothing why they were supposed to be concentrating on the person they were taking care of. Her white hair had been washed and her skin bathed clean of the blood and dirt. It felt refreshing, yet while she had slept during the night everything came crashing down upon her. She had been running again, though this time from her memories rather than something that was actually there, but that feeling of being utterly alone and only half of who you were still lingered in her mind. When she had heard the whining at the window during the night Alexis had stumbled out of bed and opened the window for no other than the wolf which was laying with her now. At least with the animal near by things didn't seem nearly half as bad as she thought they were.  
  
"Would you care to tell us how the wolf got into your room and who you are? Also my name is.." Robert didn't get a chance to finish, as Alexis finished his own sentence for him. "Your name is Robert, and your red headed friend beside you is Jonny. The rest of your team consists of Oliver and Enrique, and your team's name is The Majestics. You're the champion beyblading team of Europe, and right now I'm at your castle, Robert. As for the wolf I let him in here by unlocking the window and opening, and you already know who I am. You've seen me before, though you haven't heard my voice or seen my face before." There was a slow pause there before a yawn would reveal the fangs in which the doctor had been speaking off, deadly looking and sharp it seemed.  
  
"Let me guess, now you're going to ask me how I know all this. I've had all this information graved into my mind since I was little, and it's not likely that I'm going to just forget it. As for know where I am…. Your doctor sure does babble a lot when he's supposed to be concentrating. Now the question is do you know yet who I am..?" By now Alexis was slowly sitting up, being mindful of her stitches this time along with her other wounds. Ending up here was her adjective since she woke up the one morning after running away from Luscious and his son Lucas. If anything she knew they'd help her get back to where Kai and the others were, but it was the small grudge that Jonny had against her that made her skeptical of the whole idea.  
  
"You… You're that girl that beat me in a beyblade match! They said you were dead though… You were said to have died in that explosion at the Abbey in Russia where Biovolt was headquartered. Alexis Maximus, the forgotten hero who supposedly got herself killed while destroying Biovolt and its new plans. You don't look very dead to me, girl." Jonny didn't seem too happy, reddish eyes narrowing as Alexis merely grinned at him in an almost wolfish manner. To her hopes the word would get out that she was still alive and Kai along with the others would come here instead of having to go there to them herself. By the time Jonny had started speaking Oliver and Enrique had entered the room, eyeing the wolf that was still there before looking at their clearly displeased teammate.  
  
"Jonny, just calm down. Her explanation would show that the doctor was right about how she got her injuries, and in her condition you aren't going to be beyblading her anytime soon. The doctor said she had to rest and couldn't do anything hat could possibly tear her stitches, and that is exactly what we're going to have her to; rest and do nothing that would require her to hurt herself. Now Oliver would you go and get another serving of food for her while I send for someone to clean this mess up? And Alexis, is that is really what your name is, could you tell the wolf to get out of the castle before we drag it out? There are not animals in the castle." Robert was handling everything as well as any nobleman would, pulling things together and setting things perfectly straight.  
  
"Well gee I guess that means Jonny-boy over here will have to be put out, too. No animals in the castle and all." A sly grin crept across Snowflake's features, the wolf which had been laying next to her rising to her four long legs and jumping off the bed only to leap out of the open window in which it first came from. Jonny's face went flush with anger, but even the laughs of Oliver down the hall could be heard as everyone chuckled lightly at the snide comment that Alexis had said to ease the whole feeling of tension in the room. Though Jonny didn't find it quite funny everyone else did, watching as the red headed boy stomped out of the room without so much as a comment made back at Alexis. Though he held a grudge against her the whole Majestic team found a friend in her, answer given towards questions that were made. 


	23. The Telephone

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of its characters.  
  
Summary: When Biovolt goes after one of its past 'students' the BBA steps in and places the girl under the watch of the Blade Breakers. What are Biovolt's plans for this girl and what happens when they get a hold of her because she risked herself by saving one of the Blade Breakers that has grown fond of her.  
  
-This chapter is merely for a slight bit of humor yet along with an important piece of the story. It's a phone conversation, short and sweet.-  
  
Takes place after the World Beyblading Tournament   
  
"…." Robert //….// Razor [….] Brian  
  
Clandestine Wolf  
  
Chapter Twenty-Three - The Telephone  
  
//Hello, Blade Breakers residence, Razor speaking.//  
  
"Hello Razor, this is Robert of The Majestics."  
  
//Hey there Robert! Hold on and I'll go get Kai for you. He should b-//  
  
"No, don't get Kai…"  
  
//Tyson then…? Or maybe one of the Demolition Boys?//  
  
"Since when were the Demolitions Boys there? We'll talk about that later, but it's you how I wish to speak to."  
  
//Me?//  
  
"Yes you, Razor. How've you been coping?"  
  
//Well enough. What do you want to talk to me about?//  
  
"Are you alone right now?"  
  
//I don't see what that has to do with anything…//  
  
"Just give me an answer please. Are you alone in the room or not?"  
  
//I'm alone…//  
  
"Ok, thank you. I was calling to ask you something…."  
  
//What is it, Robert?//  
  
"This is going to seem like an awkward question, and it most like won't be very pleasant for you to answer, but it's imperative that I know the answer to the question."  
  
//All right, I'm listening.//  
  
"While my team was visiting a few weeks ago we never got to see a picture of the girl who the BBA was supposed to be protecting. Her name was Alexis, right? Would you mind describing her to me, please?"  
  
//…..//  
  
""Razor?"  
  
//Why Robert?//  
  
"I'll explain after you've answer my question. I know it must hurt you to think of her since she's how you met Tala, but please answer me."  
  
//You should talk to Kai….//  
  
"I don't want to talk to Kai, I want to talk to you. Now please, tell me what the girl looks like."  
  
//Kai would be able to tell you batter…//  
  
"Razor just tell me what the girl looks like so this is done and over with."  
  
//Fine..//  
  
"Thank you."  
  
//She was nearly Kai's height with shoulder length white hair, tan skin, and steel blue eyes that could literally kill someone. Now tell me why you wanted to know, Robert.//  
  
"Did she have fangs?"  
  
//Of course she did. She was bonded with her bit beast spirit since birth, and her bit beast's type was wolf. Now why do you want to know?//  
  
"I'd like you and the rest to come over to Europe and visit for awhile…"  
  
//You're avoiding my question, Robert.//  
  
"Razor…"  
  
//….//  
  
"Razor just tell the others that I'm sending plane tickets so they can visit."  
  
//…..//  
  
"Hello, Razor?"  
  
[What the hell are you badgering the damn kid for, Robert? You have him here crying his god damn eyes out.]  
  
"Who is this? Put Razor back on the phone, please."  
  
[Razor is currently unavailable, and you're left to talk to me now. Oh and who am I? Brian…]  
  
"Brian? What in the world are you doing at the mansion with the others?!"  
  
[I was invited to stay hare just like Ian and Spencer were. I don't see why it's any of your god damn business. What the hell do you want, and why is Razor mumbling about you asking about Alexis?]  
  
"And how do you even know the girl in the first place?"  
  
[I met her at the Abbey before she sacrificed herself for all of us, now why are you asking about her?]  
  
"Just calm down…"  
  
[Calm down…? Just answer my question already and I might just think about it.]  
  
"Your not being very civil.."  
  
[And you're not being very cooperative, now answer my why you were asking about Alex before I find myself a plane over there to Europe to get answers face to face.]  
  
"Now that won't be needed.."  
  
[Then answer me already, Robert.]  
  
"I really think you all should come ever here, and I mean all of you who actually know the girl…"  
  
[That's not an answer, that's another excuse, now tell me why.]  
  
"Stop being so difficult, Brian."  
  
[Stop being difficult? I'm trying to get a god damn answer from you and you keep alluding the answer.]  
  
"Fine."  
  
[Now tell me why the hell you wanted to know about her.]  
  
"Because she's here at my castle.."  
  
[What?]  
  
"Exactly what I said."  
  
[This isn't a very funny joke…]  
  
"I don't joke around about such matters."  
  
[She's dead.]  
  
"She's here getting in Jonny's hair, and taking amusement in it."  
  
[You're lying.]  
  
"I would never do such a thing, it's against my honor."  
  
[Honor smonor, you're pulling our legs.]  
  
"If you think I'm lying then just wait for the plane tickets in the mail and come on over to see for yourself."  
  
[She couldn't have survived the explosion.]  
  
"She barely did by the looks of it."  
  
[Then how did she get so far?]  
  
"My guess if that someone helped her, and she ran from them. No smart person would let her leave in her condition."  
  
[I don't believe you.]  
  
"I told you that you could come see for yourself as long as you bring the others with you…"  
  
[Let me speak to her then.]  
  
"She doesn't know I'm making this call. The girl doesn't want anyone to know she's here."  
  
[Then why in the hell are you talking to me?]  
  
"I was intending on talking to Razor.."  
  
[And you think asking him those questions didn't hurt him?]  
  
"I know he's in emotional pain…"  
  
[Emotional pain? I don't understand such things, but from what I can tell he's not very happy.]  
  
"Just bring them all here."  
  
[What the hell am I supposed to tell them? 'Oh Robert just called me saying that your long lost friend Alexis is alive and kicking at his place'?]  
  
"Just tell them that I'm hosting a Beyblade party, and that they're invited."  
  
[I'm not telling them that. I'll tell them the truth. If they find out you're lying, or even if I do you're going to wish you were born.]  
  
"Now don't you threaten me.."  
  
[Threatening? I'll kill you quicker than you could scream.]  
  
"That's not necessary."  
  
[Lets hope it's not.]  
  
"I'm not going to tell her that you're coming.."  
  
[And I still don't believe you. Kai's not going to be too happy that you're saying that she's alive, but then again he's locked himself in the training room again.]  
  
"What for?"  
  
[You don't know?]  
  
"Know what?"  
  
[You must be blinder than I thought you were, Robert.]  
  
"What are you talking about? My sight is fine."  
  
[Obviously not if you didn't realize that Kai, the cold hearted one, actually does have a heart. Not only that but his heart has feelings for that girl you still say is alive. If he even finds out you're lying to him I doubt there will be anything left of you to identify you with when you're dead.]  
  
"Then you had better find someway to convince him to come here…"  
  
[I don't need to..]  
  
"Why not?"  
  
[Because he can hear you just fine. Speaker phone is on and everyone is in the room.]  
  
"Pardon..?"  
  
[Nice talking to you, Robert…. We'll all be seeing you soon.]  
  
"Now don't you dare hang up on m-…" 


	24. Sleeping Half Awake

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of its characters.  
  
Summary: When Biovolt goes after one of its past 'students' the BBA steps in and places the girl under the watch of the Blade Breakers. What are Biovolt's plans for this girl and what happens when they get a hold of her because she risked herself by saving one of the Blade Breakers that has grown fond of her.  
  
-Ok so I know I haven't updated lately, but I'm been really busy as of late with school and other activities. Some personal things too, but enough of that and on with the story.-  
  
Takes place after the World Beyblading Tournament   
  
"…." Talking '….' Thinking  
  
Clandestine Wolf  
  
Chapter Twenty-Four - Sleeping Half Awake  
  
It had been about five days before Razor and the others got the tickets from the Majestics and got onto the plane finally. Razor, Kai, Brian, Ian, and Spencer had came, leaving Ray and the other behind so that they didn't have to be dragged into another charade again. It had been a long day for all of them, as the flight was delayed for several hours as a heavy lightening storm struck out the power to the airport. By the time they all got the Robert's castle in Europe they were all exhausted and on their last string annoyance. Though they were all edgy about the new Robert had given them they didn't very believe in the fact that Robert could actually be telling the truth. The sun had set in the sky when they all arrived, the ride quiet for once as several of the five had fallen asleep on the car ride to the castle. It was a rainy a dreary day, the clouds blocking out the stars and the moon while a fog covered the ground. A musty smell hung in the air while a chilly wind blew across the lands to show that a good storm would be coming up again. It was just like the day when the Ancient Shadows had beybladed against the Majestics, and things didn't seem to be getting any better as time passed.  
  
Everyone was quick to enter to castle, not wanting to get soaked by the rain and have to change clothes for another time the same day. Earlier in the day they had been caught just as the downpour started, clothes soaked to the bone, as they each had to change into something warm and have something warm to eat at one of the cheap restaurants near the airport. It was there after eating a rather distasteful meal that Robert's driver finally found them. The plane was also late landing, as it had been caught in turbulence in the air several times, jerking each of the bladers back awake once they had finally fallen asleep. By the end they each had given up sleeping and went to quietly talking about this and that, though nothing seemed to hit an interesting point as they were all uneasy about bringing up the subject of Alexis. Razor would always suddenly draw away and sometimes cry while Kai got this look on his face that told everyone just to shut their traps and drop the subject. Brian was always asking about Alexis, wanting to know more about her whenever the subject did come up, and quietly enough Ian would answer him as Spencer stared out the plane's window.  
  
The teens were greeting warmly by the Majestics, though they seemed a little edgy and off course. Razor's blue eyes were dancing with anticipation, barely holding in the fact that he wanted to see that Alexis was truly alive. Kai didn't seem too pleased, staring coldly at the captain of the European team. With irritancy he spoke up, his voice rather uncaring as if he had just reverted back to the person who he used to be. "You dragged us all the way over here, now where is she Robert? You had better not be leading the others on in false hopes."  
  
Robert fidgeted under Kai's crimson gaze, shifting a rather harsh glare towards his teammate Jonny. "False hopes no, but I'm afraid she left… Jonny -slipped- about you all coming here and she bolted. Here I thought they were finally getting along and he got frustrated and told her about you all coming. You could've sworn she had seen a ghost with how pale she turned after being told that, but I really don't think she'll get very far as injured as she.."  
  
"Injured? You let her get up and run off while still being injured? If anything she should've still been in bed and resting." It was Ian who spoke up, sharply at that as annoyance and irritation hit a sensitive chord. "Now just calm down Ian…" Robert reassured him. "She's in nearly perfect health. Only a few minor scratches and bruises remain, and that's all. The only real injury I was talking about was the fact that she's so… hollow. It's like a big part of her has just been ripped out, and you can see it in her eyes."  
  
"That's because something has been ripped out of her personality and being, Robert. Her bit beast Cynewolf resides in her beyblade bit beast chip while she wanders around like some hollow and mindless zombie. Alexis was born and grew up with the spirit within her, and like any of us it's only more painful to her to be torn away from your bit beast. I shouldn't have even come here in the first place. I knew you were just leading us on a wild goose chase from the beginning," snarled Kai as his deep red eyes narrowed threateningly.  
  
"Now don't go fighting over this… As our honor as beybladers we are telling you the truth, Kai. The girl was here. Why don't you all just have a rest and sleep the night thinking things over. We can sort things out then, ok?" It was Oliver who came to try to make piece between Robert and Kai, Jonny having already walked away while Enrique tagged on after him to see if he could calm his teammate down or at least raise his spirits about what had happened.  
  
"Can we..? I'm exhausted." The reply came from Razor, who was yawning widely. He looked rather calm and at peace, as if he knew something that the others didn't or as if he knew they were telling the truth. A sheepishly tired smile was planted onto his face before Oliver nodded and gestured for the others to follow to their rooms in the large castle. Each had their own room to themselves, meaning each could have their own space and time to think about what they had just heard. Brian was the most annoyed of them all, not really for the safety's sake of Snowflake, but really because he was yearning to learn more from her.  
  
It was late, and everyone was exhausted. As soon as Razor's head hit the pillow he was asleep, peacefully it seemed by the content look on his face. Brian stopped by his room for a few minutes, as it was on the way to his own room to stay in for the night. The smile on Razor's face made the Demolition Boys team member think deeply about what he was going to do with his life. Tala had been like him at one point, or rather they all had before they met up with Alexis, and now he wondered what it would be like to actually falter at something and have to learn to be kind, gentle, up going, and merciful. A barely audible sigh came from the lavender haired teen before he kept walking to his own room, closing Razor's door while making a mental thought to himself. 'He must be dreaming of Tala and how close they had gotten. As foolish as it was, I wonder if it was actually worth it. To actually feel something like….care and love towards someone else. I just don't understand it all.' Left to his own thoughts Brian fell asleep like all the others once closing the door to his room and laying down. That night was a quiet one compared to the fun filled nights where everyone was just being playful and easy to get along with while everything that happened was forgotten.  
  
Kai was the only one who had yet to fall asleep, as even the Majestic team members had taken to their beds and fallen asleep. The crimson-eyed teen lie on his back with his arms behind his head to add to the height of the pillow his head was on. He wore his normal attire, yet he still had the uniform Alexis gave him tucked away in his small bag. On the nightstand beside the bed were both his Dranzer blade and the Cynewolf blade, their presence comfortable yet somehow eerie to the teen. The memories were painful, he had to admit that, but he still felt as if there was still something worth holding onto. Unlike his childhood memories in which he had pushed away so far and forgotten because they hurt so much the memories of Alexis, Tala, Razor, and himself were another kind of pain. A pain of loss, and remembering somehow made it feel as if things would get better over time. Still yet Kai had to give up to thoughts of the stark white haired girl being alive, as he felt as if she was closer than he thought. Closing his crimson eyes Kai soon nodded off into a light slumber, not as content as Razor or the others, but pleased all the while that he might actually be getting somewhere with his life and his feelings. Alexis' words still rang clearly in his head, and even though he was pulling away he was trying to accept his feelings and use them to be stronger than he already was; to be the strongest.  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Morning came too quickly for most, but Kai was the last to rise. It was rare that he ever woke up last, but no one bothered him to get up or pestered him to stop being lazy. Everyone knew that rest was needed to heal everything, even the loss of someone. The sound of chirping birds and the warm rays of light being cast onto his face woke Kai up slowly, squinting against the light at first until it was gotten used to. The night before he remembered closing the curtains and locking the window, yet it was hanging open as clear as day for the light of dawn to shine readily into the chilly room. The teen was lying on his side, head on the far side of the pillow with his arm draped over an oddly warm spot in the mattress that was completely empty. A blanket was pulled over him while being pushed back from that warm spot on the bed, yet Kai didn't recall ever pulling a blanket over him during the night. He did remember being cold though, and then suddenly warm as something pressed against him. Cursing soft Kai rolled onto his back and sat up, fingers combing through his bangs. 'Why can't I remember?' Slowly enough as time passed on with him sitting there on the bed things came back to him, very hazy and disjointed but they came back. 'I remember being cold and rolling on my side to see if I get more comfortable and warmer. Something which had light heat rolling off of it rested against my chest and then…. I don't remember. Words. I remember whispered words and then darkness. I feel asleep then, and woke up. I just don't understand. I was just dreaming. It had to be just a dream..'  
  
With a sigh Kai swung his legs over the side of the bed and slipped his feet into his boots, lacing them up effortlessly and efficiently. For a moment he sat there, just thinking and glancing back towards the open window. Moving off the bed Kai walked over to the window, looking down and out to the world around him. It was a nice day, he had to admit that, and it was near impossible for someone to climb up a castle's wall to the second story window without a ladder. With a smirk Kai simply thought everything to be a dream, closing the window to the room and pulling the curtains shut so that not so much of the light came through. From there he walked back around the bed and to the nightstand, reaching out to pick up the two blades that were sitting there to place them into his pocket where he had kept them since Alexis was taken away by Boris and his henchmen. The crimson eyed teen sneered lightly at the thought, but that was quickly cut short as his hand only found one blade on the night stand; the Dranzer blade.  
  
Deep red eyes widened before looking around and searching franticly for the black and light blue blade that held the spirit of Cynewolf. 'I must've just knocked it off the stand when I was sleeping… It has to be here somewhere.' Franticly Kai was looking for the beyblade, looking under the bed, behind the nightstand, under the stand, and everywhere else he could think of but the blade was just nowhere in sight. The first thought that came to mind then was that someone had taken it, and he quickly came to conclusion that it was Jonny as he still held a grudge against Snowflake. 'He must've taken the blade while I was sleeping, opening the window to make me think someone had come into my room by there. He probably had a key and took the blade to prove he was better than Alexis.'  
  
With that Kai was quick to unlock the door to the room he was staying in, slamming it against the wall as it was thrown open. Though he was quick to jump to conclusions, Kai still thought he was right no matter what. He was now storming down the hallways with a look on his face that said he was going to laterally murder whoever did have Alexis' blade if that was the last thing he did. Where Jonny was Kai didn't know, but he would search every inch of the castle if he had to find the red headed Majestic team member.  
  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
During the night while everyone was sleeping Alexis stood and watched Robert's castle from inside the walls and gates, looking as lost as ever but still seeking something. Kai was there, and her heart begged her just to see his face once more but also to retrieve her companion back so she would no longer feel like some soulless body. Scaling the wall was difficult enough, as few of the bricks in which the castle was built of stood out enough to climb on. The next hard step was the window, as she had to pick the old fashioned lock before anything else could be done. So much noise was made that the girl thought that everyone had woken up and was waiting at the window for her, but upon opening the window and slipping past the curtains she found nothing but a half asleep Kai. It was chilly, and she frowned when she saw Kai shivering. It was stupid, but kicking off her muddy boots Alexis crawled into the bed beside Kai, just like the times they had slept next to each other when the Ancient Shadows were together, and pulled a warm blanket over their bodies.  
  
What surprised Snowflake was that even thought Kai didn't wake up from being in his half asleep state his arm draped around her waist and pulled her close against his chest. She couldn't help but to frown, missing the warmth of his body and the comfort that she felt around him. She felt safe in his arms, safe and protected against the harshness of the world. Making sure her voice was soft Alexis spoke in a quiet whisper to Kai, as if talking to him when he was actually awake and listening. "You must hate me now for running away when finding out that you all were coming… I'm taking Cynewolf back with me, because I'm leaving so you all will be safe. Everyone's so happy that Biovolt is gone, but the people that worked for the organization are still alive, and seeking out revenge against me. If I stay you'll all be hurt even more than you have. You understand, right? I'll be watching you from the shadows, and maybe when things are safe again I'll come back. Kai I… I care about you, I really do. So much I care for you that it hurts to be away from you, but I know it's for best that I leave. I promise I'll come back, but don't forget that feelings are not weakness, but showing that you're getting stronger. Lets just sleep now…" Tears stung Snowflake's steel blue eyes, but she refused to shed them. At morning before the sun rose she awoke and left, leaving the curtains pulled and the window open while taking Cynewolf and her beyblade with her. 'Don't forget me…' 


	25. Island Tournament, New Discoveries

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of its characters.  
  
Summary: When Biovolt goes after one of its past 'students' the BBA steps in and places the girl under the watch of the Blade Breakers. What are Biovolt's plans for this girl and what happens when they get a hold of her because she risked herself by saving one of the Blade Breakers that has grown fond of her.  
  
-Updates will be coming a little more slowly until school things calm down a bit. I'm hoping to update a new chapter each week.-  
  
Takes place after the World Beyblading Tournament   
  
"…." Talking '….' Thinking  
  
Clandestine Wolf  
  
Chapter Twenty-Five - Island Tournament, New Discoveries  
  
Everyone was sitting in the main room of Robert's castle, talking quietly while only a few select members were absent; Kai being still sleeping and Oliver currently speaking with someone at the castle's door. The morning was calm and relatively quiet, everyone finding something other than the female teen to talk about so that the atmosphere of the area wasn't choking or suffocating. Razor seemed to be enjoying himself greatly, finding himself in a deep conversation with Enrique and Ian while Spencer kept decently quiet throughout the whole conversation. Brian was speaking with Robert while Jonny sat next to his team's leader just listening in on the words being spoke. Each of them were calm and remotely content, or at least that was until Kai came storming down the stairs and into the hallways only to enter the room where everyone was at with anger written all over his flustered face. As soon as Kai entered the room everyone fell silent, all eyes on the raging teen as he made his was deftly over to the red hair boy called Jonny. Even if someone had went to stop Kai in his tracks they wouldn't have been very successful in their feat, as the crimson eyed boy was acting like a mad and out of control wildfire. Spencer would've been the only one actually truly successful in halting the teen before he got to Jonny, but even he was all the way on the other side of the room as Kai rudely pulled the Majestic team member from his seat by the collar of his shirt only to throw him into the nearby wall and hold him there with his feet dangling in the air. Though Jonny put up a fight it was evident that Kai wasn't going to let go or be any les relentless. Robert was up and out of his seat ready to pull the raving teen off of his teammate, but as Kai finally voiced what he wanted the purple haired lord fell still and silent.  
  
"Where it is, Jonny? Where is Alexis' beyblade? I had it out on the nightstand in the room I slept in and you're the only one here with a goddamn grudge against her because she beat you in a match. Now where the hell is her goddamn beyblade, Jonny? It was there when I fell asleep, but now it's gone and I searched the room from top to bottom meaning someone took it, and I'm accusing you as I see you are the only one who would do such a thing and have a reason to do so. I thought you were better than this, now where is her beyblade?" The struggling red head only murmured a curt yet snarling demand of "Put me down" rather than answering Kai's wild questions that flew at him like wild flames. Everyone stood a good distance away other than Robert, each of them not sure what Kai would do in his fit of frustrated rage.   
  
"Now Kai just put Jonny down so we can talk about the civilly." It was the calm and collective Majestic team captain who was trying to coax Kai to let his teammate go, but the crimson eyes teen didn't seem to want to budge as his grip on Jonny's shirt collar only tightened as he waited for his answer to the questions he had asked. Finally Jonny answer, kicking at Kai's ribs with such fierceness that one would think he was literally trying to break ribs. "I don't know what the hell you're talking about Kai. I didn't even know you brought the girl's blade here with you! Sure I want a rematch, but I'm not going to steal her blade form you! Now put me down already before you regret your actions, Hiwatari." Kai did let Jonny go though only to keep from being kicked as the Majestic team member fell onto the floor in a heap of limbs.  
  
"Who the hell has her blade then? I want it back, now." Flaring crimson eyes stared coldly at each of the teens in the room, demanding that the black and light blue beyblade was returned to him and now. The blade meant more to him than most thought; staring at its bit beast chip as it glowed a soft light blue when he was remembering everything they all had been through, especially Alexis and himself. At one point he had admitted to himself that he really cared for the girl, more than he thought in the beginning. At first he had though he'd just be babysitting another person, but that had turned out to be wrong as time went by. Snowflake had taken care of him as much as he had taken care of her, if not more. She helped Kai understand his feelings without pushing too hard or too constantly. Having her gone was like being alone all over again, struggling each day while keeping his tough guy act up. Sure he had friends, but he still felt alone if not completely alone in the world now that Alexis was gone from his life. Crimson eyes sparkled with unshed tears; upset now more than he was furious. It wasn't until Razor had placed his hand upon Kai's shoulder did he notice that he had drifted off into his own world while standing there glaring at everyone. The blue-eyed boy offered a simple explanation, hope raising at that. "Alexis could've taken the blade herself…"  
  
This idea sent a murmur of words through the whole room, each doubting the reason yet somehow encouraging the belief of it as well. Jonny has gotten up off the floor with the aid of Robert and Enrique, dusting himself off with an annoyed look on his face. Kai shrugged off Razor's hand, turning away from his former teammate as a hurt look crossed the blue haired boy's features. Brian had taken a liking to the boy, respecting his courage to keep on and take each day as it was without Tala at his side. It could've have been much easier either when he heard of Snowflake's death, or supposed death. Stepping forward the lavender haired teen gripped the slightly short teen's shoulder from the side, offering an ever so slight nod of his head in what could almost be placed as comfort. Just as something was about to be said by Robert the green haired and smiling Oliver came running into the room, waving about a handful of papers like he had won some sort of prize. Even Kai turned to look at him with a hint of curiosity, waiting for the French boy to catch his breath before explaining what he was so excited and gleaming about.  
  
"Robert…." There was a pause as Oliver attempted once more to catch his breath, grinning from ear to ear while doing so. "Robert this man at the door who I was talking to has invited what is left of the Ancient Shadows team, the Demolition Boys, and us as well to an island tournament. The man called himself Mister Zeus Sullivan, and he said this tournament was private, meaning that only invited bladers could join. All he said was that the prize was going to be a very large one, along with a title as well as the best beyblading team of the islands. The boat leaved in one hour from the docks, meaning if we're going we have to get ready and go now. Robert this can be the chance we need to reclaim our honor as a team…" The green haired teen was interrupted by his team leader holding up a hand for him to stop, a slow shake of his head being made as Robert gave his answer. "No Oliver, we are not going. Yes it would be a great chance to claim our honor back, but it is also our duty to kelp the beybladers of Europe to become better and to teach them, meaning we have to take out duty before our honor."  
  
"I don't know about any of you, but I am going…. I still have to prove I am the best beyblader there is." The old Kai was back, or so most thought as he always wanted to be the best of the entire world. Loosing in the world championships was a flaw to him, and he told himself that he was going to fix it and redeem himself. Already he was heading back to the room he stayed in to get his things, not caring whether or not any followed and chose to go as well. It gave him time to think about his dream, or what he thought was a dream as well as the empty warm spot in the bed when he had awoken that morning. 'Maybe Razor is right… Maybe Alexis did come into the room and take her beyblade back, but why would she leave without saying anything to me? Does she not care like….I do?'  
  
Razor was quick to follow Kai to say the least, still calling himself apart of the now two member team whether or not the crimson eyed teen wanted it or not. He was going to follow Kai into hell and back, just like they all had done when things were rough and they had to hide to keep themselves from being harmed, yet things only turned out harsh as they were. Tala, the one he could now openly he admit that he loved, was gone along with the female they had been meaning to help and not imprison to her own death. Brian was perturbed to follow along merely because of the challenge that could present itself while he also wanted to keep a keen eye on Razor as well. Spencer and Ian went wherever Brian went, so it seemed all but the Majestics were going and taking the invitation to the private tournament on some island who knows where with some man they never even met.  
  
Curt goodbyes were given, harsh feelings still between Kai and Jonny as the two glared coldly at each other. There was a black van waiting for them along with a middle-aged ban with an expensive red and black suit on along with a black cane that had an orb situated at its top. The orb was made of amber it seemed, dark amber while something seemed to be trapped in the large jewel. A furred coat was draped over the man's shoulders, black fur of some kind of wild animal that look presumably to be panther fur. Long brown hair was swept back into a single ponytail, a simple show or importance while black sunglasses kept his eyes from being seen. Each of the boys guess that the man was the one Oliver was speaking of, Mister Zeus Sullivan. By the way he held himself Kai guessed he was an important man, and extremely wealthy at that by the expensive clothed he wore. A Wicked grin spread across the man's face, nose pointed and his white teeth glinting almost threateningly.  
  
As their things were loaded into the back of the black van each took a seat quietly, Kai sitting alone in the back seat while Razor and Brian sat in the second row and Spencer and Ian sat promptly in the first row. Mr. Sullivan got into the passenger's seat of the van, the front cut off from the back by a black-carpeted wall and a pane of tinted glass. With the shutting of the sliding door and the turn of the key the van drove off towards the docks where the ship would take them all to the island where the tournament was being held. The ride to the ship was especially quiet, only a few questions asked as to what other teams were going to be there and where exactly they were going, but the man in the passenger's seat only answered with a grin of knowingness and kept quiet. After meeting the French boy Ian wondered how he could even talk to someone like this rich man and not get frustrated with the frail sense of evil wafting off of him like a bad memory. If he had to put the sense to something it would certainly scream out Voltaire or Boris.  
  
The boat they got on was more like a cruise ship, though there were very few on it as it seemed the cruise ship was for private invitation only as a list was held by a large and built man at the entrance of the ship as he checked off all the people who were getting onto the ship. The boat was dark blue white with white and silver trimming while the ship its self had three floors, a pool, and a few floor on the lower deck where guests stayed in their own room. There was a large dinning hall on the top floor while the other floors consisted of game rooms, a bar in which no alcoholic drinks were served since everyone on the ship wasn't old enough to drink, a ball room, and just a lounge while on the deck were several beyblading dishes which different themes to them. By the looks of it there were about five other teams aboard the large ship, one seeming highly important as they walled around with an air or arrogance and power, and the man who had taken the five teens to the boat walked along beside them upon boarding the ship. Razor was already out making friends while Brian only tagged along to make sure he didn't get into trouble while the blue haired teen fascinated him greatly at times. Kai and the other two demolition boys were more weary and cautions about the other bladers on the ship, keeping to themselves as they were escorted to the three rooms they had all together. Each room had two beds, and out of courtesy Kai was left to have a room to his own as he cooled down from the days earlier events.  
  
Becoming completely drawn in and fascinated with the game room Razor ended up spending nearly the whole day and night there, challenging Brian to several games while the lavender haired boy refused more than once. Several people also challenged both of the bladers to a match, but both refused merely for the reason they didn't want to be getting into things until they found out exactly what was going on. The air of the boat didn't seem all too friendly or good at that, as if some kind of plan had been set without any of them knowing. The BBA would most certainly loose track of them after a few days, as the island was rumored to be unmarked and mysterious to no end while being a temptation for them all. Brian made a mental note that once Razor had fallen asleep that he'd go out and snoop around to see if he could find out any answers or information about the tournament or the team that followed Mr. Sullivan around like obedient lap dogs.  
  
Kai was standing at the front of the ship as it sailed out into the briskly moving and chopping ocean, arms bracing himself against the railing as he leaned against it. His white scarf was fluttering in the wind, fluttering madly while his hair was only caught more gently and tossed into the wind. He was calmer than he had been throughout the day, giving up on the accusation that Jonny took the black and light blue beyblade from the nightstand during the night and succumbing to the fact that with the dream he had and the missing body of the warm spot in the bed that it was indeed Alexis who had came into the room while he was sleeping and took her blade back. 'Being separated for so long from her bit beast spirit must've really hurt her and torn her apart…. I'd be the same was if Dranzer was taken from me. I just wish she would've woken me and spoke to me.. I don't understand why she just didn't stay and want to see all of her friends. Biovolt is gone, and she's safe, isn't she..?'  
  
The sound of someone walking up next to Kai drew the teen from his thoughts, turning slowly to meet the fierce green eyes of the team captain of the team that followed Zeus around. By all the talk Kai had put together that the team's name was the Hell Breakers, and there were three members to the team instead of the usual four. After looking around Kai found that each team on the cruise ship only had three members; Spencer, Ian, and Brian for the Demolition Boys, Razor, himself and if Alexis was still alive made three for the Ancient Shadows as well. The leader of the Hell Breakers was an older teen called Malachite, his skin pale and hair a shortly cropped black color. In a sense his eyes reminded Kai of Ray and his cat-like golden orbs. The other two members were Cannon and Fever, while Fever was the only female on the team she seemed just as tough as all of the other members with her piercing violet eyes and French braided brown hair with blonde streaks in it. Cannon was the youngest of the whole team, shortest as well though he looked to be more destructive like Brian with his chilling nearly white blue eyes and blueberry colored hair.   
  
Kai's crimson globes narrowed sharply, just daring the taller and older Malachite to try anything to advance anymore or harm him. The older boy only gave Kai a taunting grin, clutching his right hand into a fist and slamming it into his open left palm. Gripping Dranzer's blade in his pocket Kai stepped forward in a challenge, but the older boy didn't step down, but rather instead he spoke up in a husky yet haunting voice. "Welcome to Hell and your last days on Earth, Kai Hiwatari wielder of Dranzer." And with that he walked off to let Kai drown in his words, to figure out the puzzlement of them. 


	26. Threats

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of its characters.  
  
Summary: When Biovolt goes after one of its past 'students' the BBA steps in and places the girl under the watch of the Blade Breakers. What are Biovolt's plans for this girl and what happens when they get a hold of her because she risked herself by saving one of the Blade Breakers that has grown fond of her.  
  
-It has been more than a week, and I'm sorry but things have been really hectic lately. Sorry, and thanks for the reviews.-  
  
Takes place after the World Beyblading Tournament   
  
"…." Talking '….' Thinking  
  
Clandestine Wolf  
  
Chapter Twenty-Six - Threats  
  
The rest that everyone had gotten wasn't an easy or very restful one at that, the ride not being as long as one would have thought. Kai stayed up the whole time, thinking things over while he spoke quietly with the Demolition Boy members. Razor had dressed himself in the uniform he had gotten from Alexis, Kai soon placing his on after a brief argument about why they should or shouldn't wear them. For both it was painful to relive the memory of the one's they cared about. Everyone seemed tense, even those who weren't apart of their little group. It was like they knew something that the others didn't scurrying about like animals that were being chased and attacked.  
  
The island that the boat stopped at was lush with greenery, the climate humid yet not too heavily so as the breeze from the ocean kept things from getting too warm or too cold. There were trees everywhere; bushes' lining the edge of the beach while the sand was as white as could be. The water of the beaches was as clear as could be, salty but beautiful with reefs at the bottom. Wild flowers and plants grew everywhere, no houses or buildings in sight as is the island itself was untouched other than the dock built for the large ship to dock at. Everyone was ushered off the boat in a hurry, night quickly approaching by the sinking of the sun in the horizon. Reds, oranges, yellows, violets, and blues were tossed about in the sky creating a beautiful painting of a slow sunset on the ocean's horizon. It was breath taking, yet somehow unwelcoming as well. The air was crisp and fresh, unpolluted by the odors and the fumes of the cities and towns.  
  
Each of the teams invited to the tournament were separated from each other so that each team was directed in a different directions, Kai and Razor being split up from the Demolition Boys and sent in nearly the opposite direction Something told each of them that everything was off, that something wasn't right. The Hell Breakers et off in their own direction, grinning and smirking among themselves as if they knew exactly what was going on and what was going to happen as night fell. Whatever everyone's fate was it seemed to be in the hands of the man that brought everyone there together, the man called Zeus.   
  
Razor kept close to Kai, not really wanting to risk wandering off in a place he didn't know while also not wanting to be separated from one of the only people left from the team they had created with Tala and Alexis. In his left pocket Razor gripped Wolborg's blade, remembering the exact day when he had lost the bit beast's master as clear as day. It was painful to him, and he guessed even more painful to Wolborg as he had been with the boy longer than he had. Also he remembered their first kiss, their only kiss in which he never wanted to end because of what happened that day. In his mind he kept playing on -if's- about everything, while in heart he knew he could've done nothing about it. 'I wish I would've never lost you Tala… I really thought things were going to turn out ok and we were going to be together with each other after Alexis had her problem resolved. Now… Now everything has gone to hell and things just don't see right. I wonder if I'm going to see you soon, or if Kai is going to be taken away from me as well as Brian and the others. It hurts to know that you risked your life for mind, but I wish you could've survived so you knew how I felt… I loved you, even if everyone says a guy loving another guy is wrong. Spencer and Ian are together. They've been together since they heard you had died, and I guess it must've been hard for them too. I'm not so sure about Brian, though he seems to genuinely care every now and then. He told me a story one night about himself, Tala. I never realized how much all of you have been through compared to me. I feel like the odd man out, yet you all accepted me anyways. I promise you though, Tala, that I'll prove myself to you anyways and show you that your sacrifice wasn't just for nothing. We all think that Alexis is alive, though our hopes are slowly slipping away with each moment that passes. Maybe things aren't as bad as they first had seemed, then again they might be no matter what. That team that Kai was telling us about didn't seem like the friendliest of people, and I don't think we've seen the last of them. Kai's been on the edge lately, and I knew you were always able to read him like a book, but know you aren't here to tell me what's on his mind. Here am talking to myself, yet even then it seems to help, as if you're actually listening. I know Wolborg listens to me, because his bit beast chip glows every time I mention your name. One time I could've sworn I saw it shed a tear, but then again I was crying too that day. Help me be strong, will you? Can you help me be strong so I can help Kai with the matches we're going to be having? I don't want to fail him… I don't want to fail the team…'  
  
The blue haired teen was jarred from his thoughts by Kai, walking right into his back as the crimson eyed teen stopped dead in his tracks in front of Razor. He was looking at something in the dark of the forest, watching it with keen eyes while Razor himself couldn't see anything at all though he stood as silent as ever. Brian has braided Razor's hair so it would stay out of his face, as ever the bangs and front had grown unruly long and in the way all the time. The lavender haired teen had given razor an actual smile then as he explained his reasoning against cutting the long locks of blue. "It gives you more of a tough yet feminine look," he had explained to Razor, "while not making you look too girly or too tough. The look suits you, and I think Tala would agree." That had made Razor smile, knowing that Tala had several times tried to braid the boy's hair only to get a quick disagreement and a sour pout from the teen. It was highly amusing when Kai had walked in on one of these occasions. He had only shaken his head, grabbed what he wanted, and left the area back to Alexis who was always watching the night sky as the stars glittered above.  
  
An unsure glance from Razor got Kai's attention, and the deep red eyes teen lifted his right hand to point towards a few specific trees in front of them. Squinting the blue eyes teen tried to catch what Kai had seen, but to himself he saw absolutely nothing at all. It was getting to dark out as well, making it harder for things to be seen despite his good eyesight in the dark. Personally he thought Alexis had been the best at it, aided by her wolf bit beast companion that resided inside of her. Soon enough Kai spoke up, not really keeping his voice down, as it was utterly pointless. "Look, Razor. There's a beyblading dish through those trees, and someone's standing there. Three people to be exactly, and they look like teens if you ask me. It must be a beyblading team waiting for someone to have a match with them."  
  
Upon looking closer and taking a few steps forward razor soon saw what Kai had been speaking of. Sure enough there was a small clearing past the few trees he was pointing at, and in that clearing was a beyblade dish and three being standing to one side. Standing as far as they were away it was hard to tell who exactly the teens were or what team they were, but they would soon enough find out because Kai wasn't about ready to turn down a good challenge while nether was Razor. They both had something to prove whether it was one thing or the other. After a slow look between the two Kai and razor started forward, pushing their way through the trees and thick brush to the clearing they had seen. What they saw shocked them both, not really realizing that they could have been that blind or that deaf as to not realize what had been going on. Also nether of them realized how long they had been out there in the forest walking around. By the looks of it about two or three hours had passed, the moon high in the sky and the tide coming in.  
  
The clearing was littered with broken beyblade parts, each looking to have been brutally torn and shredded into pieces by something very powerful. The only thing lacking in the pile were bit beast chips, as everything else littered the ground yet while being clearly out of the beyblade dish. That wasn't the only thing that surprised the two teens, as there were unconscious but still alive teens lying on the ground around the beyblade dish. It was sickening as well as infuriating to look at everyone who had come with the two on the ship. Several of the teens Kai and Razor recognized as of seeing on the ship, their teams laying next to them as well as their shattered and completely ruined beyblades. The only team that was missing were the Demolition Boys by what Kai had picked up, noting that none of the three teens were lying there with the others. Soon his crimson eyes looked towards the three standing quietly by the beyblade dish, seeming waiting for another battle. It was the Hell Breakers, grinning like mad like they knew what they had done and what was going to happen. Malachite was the first and only one to say something at the moment, and it wasn't very pleasant to Kai's ears. "I told you this would be your last day on Earth, Kai Hiwatari…. Your little teammate is going to be dragged down with you as well, but unlike the others with only their bit beats stolen we're going destroy you as well. Master says you're too dangerous to have around so you must be dealt with…."  
  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
The Chief had been up all day, all night before, and was just getting to sleep when there was a loud knock at his door. Everyone knew to let him rest when he had been working so hard on a knew theory of his, so the loud knock made him wonder who in the world was bothering him. The person who it had been surprised him greatly, yet only wanted the information in which he had been working on. Amazingly enough his theories had proven right, no experiments needed to tweak the ideas of which he had thought up. No he slept though, a smile on his face as he knew suddenly things were going to be ok even though they all had gotten news that Kai, Razor, and the Demolition Boys had left to an island where they couldn't be contacted.   
  
Each step, each heavy paw that hit the surface it ran on with such power brought a large loping form quickly across the area towards its destination. Black eyes of the creature-like animal seemed dead intent on healing its master get to where it wanted. It was growing to be night by the time Alexis had left Kenny to finally get some rest, her questions answered and information collected. The brown haired teen had been on to something important, and his theories had proven more than true. He had guessed that it was possible to call the bit beast spirit out when it wasn't battling and in a solid form as well meaning it would destroy and harm anything it wanted to. It was deadly, but it was well needed as well by more being than Kenny ever imagined.  
  
Now Alexis was settled onto her bit beast's white furred back, thick fur warm against the chilly wind as strong muscles rippled with every step taken. The massive white wolf was running across the water of the ocean, the waves acting like hills that were quickly overcome and ran over. Cynewolf had the distinct power of darkness, and with knight crawling over the lands running over water was like running over a field of lush grass. The water reflected the night, making the strength of the dark of night stronger and allowing the firmness of the water to be as solid as rock under the heavy clawed paws of the large white wolf. Upon the animal's back was Alexis, encouraging her companion along with gentle words and soothing strokes as the sun set slowly in the sky. With each passing second the beast grew stronger, howling out its hunger for battle and the longing pain that he felt from his master. Alexis hurt emotionally, knowing that she had gotten the information she needed to late to catch up with Kai and the other. The only question was would she be too late? 'Hang on Kai… Cynewolf and I will be there soon, just hang on. You and razor need to fight together and as one to hold off the Hell Breakers while the Demolition Boys go for their objective. I left Ian a note telling him what I knew was going on, and that he had to find the building in which everything was being controlled at. This will be the end if I can get there in time…. This will be the end of everything Biovolt and we can just be together. Please, just hang on Kai. Fight like nothing else, because I know you can stand your ground. You have Dranzer with you, and don't forget Razor with his bit beast and Wolborg as well. If I know that icy wolf he'll be willing to protect the one his master cared for to no end. I won't let you die without seeing you again…. I won't let things end this way. If only I knew these things before I left you… I could've prevented you from leaving the castle, and I could've gone alone to finish things. They want bit beasts, and I don't yet know why. My guess… I hope I'm wrong, but my guess is that they are collecting bit beats to feed to another spirit, and ancient one more powerful than my Cynewolf or your Dranzer. Hope, that's all we need to do is to hope.'  
  
With a nudge from Alexis' heel Cynewolf reared its head and howled deeply towards the moon. Dark clouds covered the light from the stars, clouding out the sun's rays and the moon's glittering form. It was suddenly pitch black, suddenly the animal's barren land of home. This was hid domain; his time to prove that he was as loyal as his master as anything else. He couldn't let her down, and that pushed him forward to run faster towards the island where Kai and the others were. It was only a matter of time before things got too bad that she couldn't help, but Alexis made her will like the darkness that covered the land and refused to give up on those she cared about. Her full confidence was in Cynewolf, arms wrapping around his neck as the pure white wolf lumbered forward with complete grace and balance. The end no matter what would come, whether it is the end of everyone or the end of Biovolt and the evil they carry and influenced others with. 


	27. Remembering

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of its characters.  
  
Summary: When Biovolt goes after one of its past 'students' the BBA steps in and places the girl under the watch of the Blade Breakers. What are Biovolt's plans for this girl and what happens when they get a hold of her because she risked herself by saving one of the Blade Breakers that has grown fond of her.  
  
Warning: This chapter is a little more sexual orient than the rest… This is just a warning for those who don't want to read anything that has to do with rape scenes.  
  
-I had hoped for this to be a longer chapter… But I'm not too sure I reached that goal.-  
  
Takes place after the World Beyblading Tournament   
  
"…." Talking '….' Thinking  
  
Clandestine Wolf  
  
Chapter Twenty-Seven - Remembering  
  
"Do you think they'll find us, honey? I don't want to have to put our daughter through anything that Voltaire or Boris could do to her if they found out where we were? Maybe we should let her grow up here with the natives of this place and just go back to Russia?" The sound of the male's voice was washed with concern and love, his sky blue eyes watching his wife as she paced about their hut out in the middle of the rainforests near the mountains in South America. The natives had welcomed them back with open arms, his wife having been one of their people since birth and the children of the area readily accepted their daughter with curiosity and kindness while with an eagerness to learn anything she knew.  
  
"I don't know Mathew… With just quitting and vanishing on them I doubt we should return, but they'll find us if we remain here too long. She's only a few years old, but look at her. Our dear little Alexis is something special, like there is something inside of her. Did you see the teeth that were coming in? They looked like sharp little fangs of the wolf pups that grow up here in the mountains. Mat I don't know if we should just leave her here with them. Trust the naives, but not that Biovolt won't leave them alone after finding our daughter." Finally the woman stopped pacing, skin dark and hair a very light blonde while being pulled back into a French braid. She was a tall woman, lithe and strong for someone at her age, especially after going through what Biovolt had put them through.  
  
"Oh Chloe.. What are we going to do if something does happen to our little girl? You know we can't stop Biovolt even if we wanted to, it's impossible. Maybe she isn't safe here, but she isn't safe with use either. I heard the elders of the village talking about Alexis though, about what they thought was inside of her. It's crazy, but it would explain a few things, like her great balance and her strength despite how little she is. They say the spirit of the father of nature himself has chosen our Alexis to reside in, to be apart of. I thought it preposterous, but you know their myths and all the stories they tell about the great white wolf who was father of all nature; Cynewolf? Just think what would happen if that was true and Voltaire got his hands on her.." Mathew buried his face into his rough and large hands. He was a big man, build yet not too much so while he was more talented in genetics and biochemistry than anything.  
  
"A spirit residing in Alexis' body? Mat, you don't really believe that do you..? But you're right; it would explain a lot of things about her… About why the natives are so kind and willing to help her. It's as if they knew. I used to believe when I was a kid before I left to the city that I could feel the spirit actually in the mountains… Maybe the natives here feel the spirit now inside of her? I really just don't know… If that's true then Voltaire will do anything to get his hands on such power. You know how crazy he is about those spirits that reside in beyblading bit beast chips. We've created so many of them, robbing animals of their spirits while most just died and their spirits were destroyed. It's horrible Mat…. If that is the truth what are we going to do about our daughter? They come after her no matter what, even if we do manage to get to some safe place." Mrs. Maximus walked over and slouched in a hammock, sighing heavily while her brown eyes watched the children outside playing from the window of the hut.  
  
Outside the children of the village, ages from the youngest of one to the eldest of fifteen running around with each other as they placed around in the dirt and bank of a creek's cold water. Alexis was among them, hair shortly cropped at about an inch long ye stark white while her skin was softly tanned. She was a mere few years old, yet already playing with the best of them while giggling and carrying on like any other kid would who thought they had a trouble free life. The other kids had darker skin than her, their hair varying from shades of blonde to black while no browns at all nor any reds for that matter. Alexis wore blue, which brought out her steel blue eyes vividly while it was just a t-shirt and a pair of shorts so that the heat would get to her terribly though the other kids just wore loincloths and sometimes roughly made shirts.  
  
'We'll leave tomorrow then, as it's for the best for every one of us, even our daughter. We'll bring her with us for a while until we find some place safer for her to stay at while we keep traveling around. Lets just hope worse doesn't come to worse. Don't worry Chloe; I'm sure everything will turn out just fine. We'll live like a family, all three of us, once things settle down and she'll be just like any other child who's always getting into mischief." At that he chuckled, standing from his chair and walking over to sit next to his wife while putting his arm around her shoulders comfortingly. Softly he kissed her temple, taking in a deep scent of her hair. "Everything will be fine, I promise you. Lets just go tell the natives what we have chosen, and tell Alexis as well. She'll want to hug everyone goodbye."  
  
"Alright then, Mathew. If that's what you think we should do then I'll agree with you. I really don't know what else to do to protect ourselves as well as our child. If Voltaire or Boris got their hands on her just think what would happen to her, what they'd do to her and put her through just to make her suffer and become their little pawn in their game of control. He'll put her with those other little boys. I can't believe he put his own grandson in the program, that's just horrible. But then again, he is just a horrible man.." Chloe leaned into her husband's arms, tears sliding from her now closed brown eyes as he soon hushed her softly and rubbed her back to calm her. When had things gotten so bad?  
  
Later that night everyone was sitting around a warm bonfire eating their dinner of freshly cooked boar and fish along with some greens and vegetables with a desert of freshly cut and peeled exotic fruits in which Alexis just adored and ate feverously. Mat and Cleo couldn't help but to smile at their little girl who was already growing up so quickly. The natives had taken the news rather well of them leaving, but they were sad to know that the child was going with them. Mat soon explained to them the reason that the girl had to go with them, but the elders kept on insisting that the spirit would protect them if anyone tried to harm them or their people. The argument lasted for a while but it was soon settled as everyone ate in silence.  
  
The children were the first ones done eating, going back to playing in the dark of the night while being aided by the light of the fire. Both parents had also noticed that their child has excellent eyesight as well, but they really did truly doubt that some spirit was inside of their beloved child. To them it was just impossible for something like that to happen. It was their child, their loved one, their flesh and blood and they knew the child better than anyone, or at last they really thought they did. Were they really so blind as to not realize that Alexis was getting along so well with the natives as they quite well understood each other so well. It was like they had known each other for the longest time instead of just a single week.  
  
One of the villages adults soon came running through the trees of the forest, yelling something about a loud whirling sound and something sounding like thunder roaring in the sky. No one really understood until a black helicopter appeared at the peak of the closest mountain, and it was closing very quickly with a second one right behind it. Both Mat and Chloe looked at one another, eyes wide and knowing of who and what was on the helicopters. "Hurry! Get your people into the forest where they're safer and away from this area! These men are bad and come to hurt you! Run!" Mathew was already up and gather all of the children together, trying to usher them into the forest while one of the elders stood up in defiance. "We are not leaving our sacred lands. Cynewolf will protect us."  
  
"You silly old man, you just don't get it, do you? There is no spirit to protect you, and no weapons either. You need to run and get away from here. These men are evil, and they'll not only kill you but all your children and family as well. Stop acting as if there is something that is going to protect you from these people with guns. They have machines that could kill you with one hit. Don't you understand? Just run, get out of here! Chloe grab Alexis we need to get out of here now…" Mat had given up trying to usher the children away as they only ran back to their parents for comfort of what they knew nothing of. The response that the man got wasn't exactly the one he was expecting.  
  
"A child? Is that why both of you quite and vanished like you actually had a choice in the matter? I'll be sure to kill everyone before her eyes and let her live in agony before killing her as well. A shame you didn't just stay and let us know the truth… We could've protected your child, put her in one of our programs. Oh yes, I know they were only for boys, but I'm so sure she would've survived through it all." It was Voltaire; his cold words sending shivers down everyone's spines while he laughed madly at his own cold-hearted joke. It had already been proven that no female could survive the trainings that the children ere put through.  
  
"Voltaire, sir, please leave her and everyone else out of this, I'm begging you. We both will go back with you if you just let her and the natives be to live. Just don't hurt her, don't hurt her…" Chloe was in tears; the small clear droplets sliding down her cheeks only to splatter on the dry dirt ground below her. She should've known begging would've never gone well with Voltaire, but she was so desperate to save her child, her only child, her flesh and blood. Mat had to hold her up on her feet to keep her from falling to her knees, his blue eyes stern while everyone back away from the approaching robed men. Was Voltaire really considering just taking them and leaving everyone else be?  
  
"Stop sniveling.. Both of you will come back with me and be punished accordingly… If everything goes well we'll leave your precious daughter and natives alone. Chain them, gag them, and drug them." The last three orders were given strictly to the robed men, and the rushed to do as they were told. There was little resistance met as both Chloe and Mat were chain and gagged, though they would later be drugged on the helicopter so their bodies wouldn't have to be dragged or carried all the way to the aircraft. The only cry of protest came from Alexis, nearly the youngest of them all but she was fighting, biting, and clawing like mad to get to her parents though she was being held back by one of the hunters of the native group. "Mama…! Daddy..!" The whimpering cried were heart wrenching, both parents turning their heads away shamefully as they abandoned their child.  
  
As soon as Mat and Chloe were a good ten to fifteen yards away Voltaire grinned madly, his own mind working plots without anyone's ears to listen in on. "One more thing…. I lied." There was a maniacal laughter as he started to walk away, more robed men stepping up with guns ready and aimed. Mat and Chloe had to be shoved to the ground and pinned there because they were struggling so much, yet they only were forced to watch as the robed men were about to kill everyone before their eyes. "Kill them all, now." The order was curt and demanding, and if anyone were to dare go against Voltaire's wishes they'd feel his wraith before dieing a very painful death.  
  
At the order the men fired, nearly all at once as the triggers were pulled simultaneously one after another. The only thing louder than all the gunshots mixed together was a cry, a sharp and pitiful cry of a single child who was already in pain from her parents being taken from her; Alexis. It was clear that the guns did shoot first, but none of the bullets hit any of the living beings as they huddled against each other. Some ran, and would later be glad of that as they survived the whole massacre though too many lives were taken after the whole mere half a minute event. A soft blue glow had kept the bullet from hitting anyone, the glow more bright around the white haired girl of just a few years while the burly projection of a large white furred wolf appeared baring its sharp teeth. The power was too much for someone so young and not understanding of what lay inside of her, and the light and projection soon vanished, the blue fading to nothing as Alexis collapsed to the ground barely conscious but drained of her energy. The men had fired again as soon as the girl feel, those who didn't run screaming in pain as their flesh was pieced by the metal bullets. It wasn't long until all were dead, all but the girl to lay there with tears streaming down her cheeks.  
  
"Such power…And all from some puny brat of a few years. Now I see why you were hiding her. A shame you didn't just let me have her to begin with, but now she's going to have to suffer even more when I put her in the training programs of the elites… Be sure that you will never see your dear Alexis ever again Mister and Misses Maximus. Boris, grab the girl and lets go, I've plans for the little runt and her parents are just the motivation tool she needs to keep going." Turning once more Voltaire left, walking ahead of everyone back to the helicopter as Mat and Chloe were picked up and dragged along with. Boris was quick to comply with his order, snatching the now unconscious girl up roughly and bringing her along with them.  
  
After that day several years passed, each harder than the one before as Voltaire and Boris made sure that every day was a living hell for the young Alexis. It didn't help either that everyone in each of her training classes was a guy, and they always picked on her and often beat her up more than once a day. But the first year she had learned to defend herself, getting a reputation around the training classes that she wasn't one to mess with or to say anything about her parents to. Several boys had, earned the hard way; ending up with broken fingers or noses along with several bruises and cuts over their body. One of them she had almost killed, but drew back the last moment after realizing what she was doing. Each day was like a painful broken rib gouging at her lung and other organs, praying that maybe one day she'll just sink away and die, but in her heart she was better than that, having hopes that she would be reunited with her parents one day again like Voltaire always said. Still yet she had to learn that he never kept his promises.  
  
She was a mere six years old or so, as they really didn't know and really didn't care, but Voltaire had a rather bad day and was taking out his anger on everyone. Alexis was in her cell, or at least that is what she called it because she had nothing but a stone floor, ceiling and walls to comfort her along with a very thick door when one of the robed men had been sent to get her as Voltaire wanted to -have a word' with her about something, but the man wouldn't say what when she asked. Many of the other men in the area, the guards mostly as well as Boris as they passed him, were watching her with hungry eyes, as what little scant clothing she wore didn't leave much for the imagination. Her hair was kept fairly short, just above the shoulders while she had gained several inches in height since she had arrived here.  
  
Alexis was delivered to Voltaire's personal room, a desk and a lush and comfortable bed the two biggest pieces of furniture in the elaborate and expensive room. As the robed man walked out eh locked the door behind him, the click of the lock causing Alexis to turn her head to look back at the door uneasily. She had heard stories about kids being taken into Voltaire's personal quarters and not coming back out the same person they were. They had somehow changed, more submissive and fearful while walking around in some sort of trance. The girl just assumed though that it was a thing all boys went through, all until she saw the broad man's eyes looking so lustful at his body. She couldn't help but to step back, swallowing deeply as her back met the door.  
  
"Soon you won't be backing away from me child, but screaming for me… I've waited long enough for you to grow up enough. I couldn't be ruining you when you were so fragile, now could I? No, you're much too important for that, little one." The words ended in a lustful sneer, Voltaire stalking over to the greatly shorter girl and grabbing a large handful of hair, not hesitating to pull harshly on it as Alexis sharply cried out at the sudden pain. The cry was cut short though as the large man crushed his lips bruising against her smaller ones, wandering tongue shoving its way forceful ling into her mouth almost causing her to vomit right then and there. She hated his taste, the feel of his lips against hers, and hated what he was going to do with her.  
  
It wasn't long before Voltaire had dragged Alexis over towards his comfortable and velvet masked bed, throwing her on top of the soft mattress only to put his large frame on top of hers. It felt to her like her lungs were being crushed, as they nearly truly were with the stronger and broader man laying on her and grinding his hips against her own. She would feel his hard erection against her thighs, feel its wanting throbs as it was rubbed through material between her legs. She scream and fought, but got nowhere as she only received a sharp slap to the face which sent her mind whirling into darkness for a moment. Blood trickled down the corner of her mouth, the coppery taste invading her taste buds out for it to be roughly licked away by the vulgar man.  
  
"I told you that you were going to scream for me… I will hear you scream louder yet, and that I won't even have to promise as I can see the fear and pain in your eyes." He laughed bitterly, not taking his time as he stripped Alexis of her clothes all too roughly, invading her virgin entrance with not one of his large fingers but two which made her squirms madly to try to get away while cry out in pain and outrage. Tears were already falling from her steel blue eyes, body already weak from the day of brutal workouts and experiments on her body. There were so many drugs in her system that she was surprised that she hadn't been drugged into unconsciousness. Even with the spirit of Cynewolf trying to help her she was too drugged and in pain to accept or understand the spirit, leaving her utterly helpless as the man started to ravage her young virgin body  
  
Voltaire stepped away only for a moment to unbuckle his belt and pull his pants down and he was back bending over Alexis with a vile smirk upon his face. He loved the smell of fear and the look of pain of a squirming young body beneath him. That really only turned him on more, eyes glazing with lust as he didn't even wait until the virgin body below him to adjust before he viciously thrust himself into her, Alexis' painful scream echoing throughout the underground parts of the abbey. Every knew what was happening in his chambers, those who were actually getting to know the girl mourning for her and her pain as Voltaire reveled in the cries which were being made. He grunted, pulling out and thrusting back into her as Alexis cried out again. It was like fire inside of her, tender skin tearing and bleeding down her thighs as the bulky man kept thrusting himself deeper, harder, and faster into her young and unready body. The tears were coming freely now, screams coming with them as Voltaire had his way with her.  
  
Often the older man would hit her, grinning at her pain as he felt himself ready to release inside of her. SO he only got rougher, small cuts appearing as a strong first left quickly bruising marks upon her violated body. With a load moan mixed with a grunt of satisfaction Voltaire thrust himself deeper one more time, pulling at Alexis' white hair with his fist as his essence was released into her. By the end she had no more energy to scream, throat hoarse and dry while her eyes were dry of any more tears. With one more harsh crack of his fist against her cheek Voltaire pulled himself out of her, cleaning himself and pulling his pants up before leaving Alexis there to lay in pain only to pass out moments later.  
  
Events like that occurred more and more often, as any man who wanted her usually got him way with her until the actual assassination training began a few years later. That's when people started to back off, all but Voltaire and Boris, as they knew that she couldn't harm them without suffering greatly. Despite everything she still got into trouble, running off a lot and some how getting out of her cell to do what ever she pleased. There were suspicions that she was meeting with other students, but it was never confirmed, as they could never catch her in the actual meeting. Alexis was never a violent person though, often found smiling away and playing jokes on the guards and other children in the abbey as if nothing ever happened. It was only when her parents or the future members of the Demolition Boys team were threatened that she fell quiet and submissively back into line. 


	28. The End The Beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of its characters.  
  
Summary: When Biovolt goes after one of its past 'students' the BBA steps in and places the girl under the watch of the Blade Breakers. What are Biovolt's plans for this girl and what happens when they get a hold of her because she risked herself by saving one of the Blade Breakers that has grown fond of her.  
  
-It's been forever since I've updated, and I was tempted not to finish the story, but I got an inspiring review to keep me writing. Thank you so much Wiccan-Mystic-Katz for reviewing, and for that this chapter is dedicated to you.-  
  
Takes place after the World Beyblading Tournament   
  
"…." Talking '….' Thinking  
  
Clandestine Wolf  
  
Chapter Twenty-Eight - The End. The Beginning.

"This is where is ends, Hiwatari. This is where you go no further and where your path ends. As we speak your dear companions from the Russian beyblading team are being defeated and crushed, their lives exterminated and their bit beasts taken. A shame they couldn't stick around to see your own defeat." Malachite grinned bitterly, chuckling like someone who had clearly lost their mind. "There is no way you can escape, even after the third member of your team warned the Russians…. What, you didn't think she was still alive? Why I'm all too sure she is, and too late none the less. If she even had an inkling of an idea of what she could do with her bit beast…. Why then maybe she could've saved you."

Behind Malachite Fever snickered softly, pale blue eyes flickering with raw amusement of the predicament that Kai and Razor were in. "May I have the pleasure of taking care of the kid, Malachite? Oh it would be so much fun and such a pleasure…." The youngest member of the Hell Breakers seemed to almost purr at the idea of getting his hands on Razor, his companion Cannon smirking at his side as their leader turned back to glance at her to see if it was alright with her. "Let him to it…. I enjoy watching the… game." The girl's voice was cold, mocking really as her fierce violet eyes fell upon Kai. "A shame he has to be yours though. I would so dearly like to break him."

"If there is anything left of him, Cannon… If there's anything left of him…." Turning his attention back to solely Kai his hand held out his black and dark purple beyblade, the bit beast chip glowing with an eerie dark purple energy. "Now lets see if you can handle me and my bit beast, Hiwatari. Lets see if you can fight against something you know nothing of. Meet my Pa'das." And with that simple naming of the leader's bit beast the glow of the bit beast chip intensified, a low growl emerging from the chip itself. The bit beast was willed out of its confinement, its large sleek black furred panther form roaring out its sheer destructive challenge. Pa'das was truly a large creature, no longer in his spirit form as his body become solid and quite real. Amber eyes settled upon Kai who stood wide-eyed with shock, simply not understanding how this could be. Behind him Razor stood, bewildered as Fever slowly stalked towards him.

"Kai, what are we going to do? We don't know how to make out bit beasts come out of their chips like that. If they attack us we won't have any defense against them." The tone of Razor's voice was fearful, stepping slowly backwards as Fever continued his way closer. The pale blue eyes boy chuckled, holding out his both dark and light blur beyblade to show his bit beast chip. "Now you will meet my Oura." Just as Malachite's blade had done the bit beast chip glowed, only with a midnight blue energy. The energy quickly leaped from the chip, shaping into a first spirit form then a solid form of a large armored black tiger with pale green eyes. Oura wasn't as sleek as Pa'das but he was still massive in size, deadly really as he stalked forward towards Razor. "Fell my Oura's power," cackled Fever as his beast circled the now separated from Kai Razor.

Kai had his own troubles, the deadly form of Pa'das stalking around him, just waiting to strike. Razor was right; they were helpless against this sort of attack. They didn't know how to call out their bit beasts to help them in a solid form. The fear that consumed him made Kai shiver, crimson eyes locked with the amber ones of the panther bit beast. The large cat, easily the size of a massive stallion, leapt forward suddenly towards Kai, his form barely rolling away to escape the deadly teeth and sharp claws. The panther growled with frustration, hissing lightly before lunging again at Kai's form. Ducking the bit beast soared over him, barely missing him once more. If things continued like this there was no doubt that the bit beast would loose its patience and use an actual attack.

Razor was fairing no better, but his bright blue eyes seemed glazed as if he was seeing something that wasn't even there. In fact he was taking out loud to absolutely nobody, or at least to someone that no one else could see. The power of the might Oura was illusions, and Fever had used Razor's own painful memory against him. The image that Razor was seeing was of Tala, his uniform-clad form smiling and waving in a friendly way. The bluenette was on the verge of tears, choking down sobs from the illusion he was seeing. "Why Tala, why did you have to go and protect me? Don't you understand that you've still hurt me by doing that… Tala, why.." Slowly Razor crumbled to his knees, hugging himself as he finally let the tears go. The illusion was still there, but what Razor didn't see was the armored Oura stalking towards him like a piece of fresh meat.

Crimson eyes glanced towards the fallen Razor, but Kai could do nothing to help him. He had to keep his attention on the ever-impatient Pa'das which was still trying to pounce on him. The large black furred cat seemed to be getting overly irritated, fighting on its own accord now as its amber colored eyes glowed hungrily. The bit beast didn't lunge again though, but instead something collided with Kai's chest successfully knocking the air out of his lungs and tossing him back into the broken beyblade littered ground. Malachite was laughed, cackling really as if he knew something that Kai didn't. "I thought I'd inform you Hiwatari that my bit beast has psychic powers. I am amused to see how long you far against his weakest of attacks, but then again the end will be the same…. You shall die, just like your Russian friends and your companion Razor. Tsk.. You should never bring the weak with you."

"Razor is not weak, you're just using your advantage over him, and that isn't honorable. You're cheating by not fighting in an actual beyblade match! You should be ashamed of calling yourself a beyblading team… You can't even beyblade with your blades I'm betting you… Such a pity." Kai slowly rose to his feet, weary now of the panther bit beast before him. It was clear that the creature was ready to attack again, but the question was how it was going to go about doing so. There was nothing Kai could do against psychic attacks, he wad vulnerable and didn't like feeling that way in the least. 'Is this really the end? Is this how Dranzer and I are going to fall, without even a fight?'

"Tala.." Razor was in his own little world now, seeing nothing but illusions of Tala all around him. Memories flooded back to him, but they seemed more calming than anything else. In his pocket Wolborg's bit beast chip glowed a soft yet warm blue color, trying to comfort Razor somehow yet angry at the trick that he so readily saw through. "No…" Whispered Razor. "He wouldn't want me to be sad, would he Wolborg? He'd want me to fight back, to be happy. Xioku and I had never had such friends of companions before, and we can't forget that… I can't forget what Tala would want, thank you Wolborg.." Glossy bright blue eyes seemed to clear, as if seeing through all the illusions like they were nothing at all. "We fight together, as a pack.." With tears still in his eyes Razor stood, reaching his hand into his pocket to draw out his bright blur and white beyblade. "This is a fight we won't loose… This fight is for Tala and Wolborg. We fight for them and all those who have suffered. This is our victory! Xioku!"

The suddenly bright blue glow coming from the center of Razor's bit beast caught everyone's attention, Fever furrowing his brows in an unsure manner. He didn't like this at all and he refused to back down. "Oura, finish him off!" With a roar of power and fury the armored black tiger bit beast bounded forward, aiming to quickly rid of the unwavering Razor. The large cat soon found its vulnerable throat locked in the powerful jaws of a large wild looking dog with spines and blades along its back; Xioku. Razor stood indifferent, a determined look on his face as Oura was sent sliding across the ground harshly, the teeth marks along its neck clearly visible yet leaking green ooze. "Venom," whispered Razor, answering the questioning stare of Fever. "Deadly when it enters the blood stream…"

Malachite didn't look too pleased; in fact the only people who did look so were Kai and Razor. 'If he can do it, then so can I.' Kai drew out Dranzer from his pocket, gazing at Dranzer's bit beast chip. 'I'm counting on you to help us…. To revenge what damage they have caused. Don't let me down, my friend.' Lifting his gaze to Pa'das he held out his beyblade, narrowing his eyes. "Go, Dranzer!" Just as the bit beast chip began to glow Kai felt the world about him close around him tightly. Amber eyes of the black panther glowed as Kai's form was lifted from the ground, feet dangling in the air below him while his body was being slowly crushed by a psychic hold on him. He could feel Dranzer struggling to be released from her chip, but the psychic attack was affecting her too, keeping her from escaping for the time being. "I won't let you call her out… I'm afraid since the tides have turned I'm going to have to kill you now instead of later.." It was Malachite who was speaking, his own amber colored eyes narrowed with disappointment.

'Is this how it is going to end? I can't let it end like this; I can't let things be this way. I remember the name now… Zeus. He worked for my grandfather. I remember why he was always a last resource. His ideas were erratic, but I see now that they were true. I can't let it be like this, I can't let Biovolt rise. I can't let them have our bit beasts, and I won't let them take Dranzer again!' Even as Kai fought to help Dranzer out of her confinement it only left him vulnerable, breathing coming harsher and harder to come by. His vision slowly started to blur. 'Was this what Alexis felt like when she had those spasms? Like her lungs were aflame but she was choking on her own air..'

Razor was fairing far more better than Kai was, encouraging his bit beast companion on with a strong will. Xioku was eager to comply and protect his friend, his master. The wild dog was quite the foe, the illusions of Oura starting to no longer become effective as the black tiger itself began to falter due to the venom in its blood. The cat's movements were becoming sluggish and off balance which gave clear opening for attack that the wild dog was ready to take. Bright blue eyes fell upon Kai as he dangled suspended in the air, but Razor couldn't have Xioku distracted to help him, but then it hit him. He already had the answer and the spirit was ready to help out. Reaching into his pocket Razor drew out Wolborg's beyblade, kissing its bit beast chip before holding the blade out. "Wolborg! Fight as you will!" The mutated white wolf leaped from its beyblade, taking one single bound before savagely attacking the unsuspecting bit beast Pa'das. The panther cried out in agony as fangs dug into is hide, ice particles springing from the wolf's bite as if he was the source of everything cold itself.

The sudden attack upon the black panther freed Kai from his prison in the air, tumbling to the ground and gasping for breath. Dranzer, now free as well, flew from her master's beyblade in a mad fury of flames and feathers. Both Dranzer and Wolborg proceeded with their attacks against the black panther, fire coming from air and ice from the ground as the two worked as a team to brutally attack the bit beast who dare threaten a human's life. The panther was protecting itself the best way it could; with a psychic shield that wavered with every offending attack that was thrown against it. The tables looked as if they had turned all until a white-scaled toon-like dragon attacked Wolborg from behind.

The dragon was Cannon's bit beast Maelthra, his wings soaring his toon looking form into the sky. Cannon clearly didn't want to be left out of the battle that seemed to never want to end. Each bit beast was fighting for its life, each wounded one way or another and it fought to its best ability. Feathers flew, blood splattered and fur covered the ground. Bit beasts were never meant to fight this way, and even Kai had to turn his head away from the brutal fight that the bit beasts before his refused to give up in. Oura had fallen and retreated back into its wielder's blade, but in return Wolborg without Tala's source of inner energy fell as well, retreating back into itself own blade with a soft howl that asked forgiveness. Dranzer and Xioku were barely holding on, the other side fairing little better other than the fact that Cannon's bit beast had a mad skill at trapping Xioku in vines and rock with its power over the element earth.

Kai and moved to stand next to Razor, both looking bold and unwavering in their stature. They wouldn't budge and would continue to support their bit beasts until the end. They were a team, a pack, and a family who now worked together to fight. "Dranzer, Volcano Emission!" The attack was a newer one that Dranzer had learned; a powerful fire attack that would prove to be deadly it connected head on. Razor seemed to get the idea, calling out to his won bit beast. "Xioku, Poison Sphere!" The two bit beasts, barely hanging on while their weariness wore off onto their bladers, many wounds as well, were ready to have a last go at it. They could hear Malachite and Cannon screaming to their bit beasts to counter the attacks, but it seemed all too late. The large sphere or fire mixed with the sphere or green poison, soaring quickly forward only to collide with the Pa'das and Maelthra. The bit beasts cried out in agony and pain before their forms converted back into spirits and retreated back into their blades. Their wielders, just as much spent as their bit beats were soon fell unconscious. Kai and Razor still stood, calling back their own bit beasts to give them a well-deserved rest. The other kids' bit beasts flew from Malachite's blade and settled back into bit beast chips in their respective master's hand.

They thought it was all over until an explosion rocked the island's grounds. It was then that Kai and Razor were reminded of the three Russian bladers who they still had not seen. No words were needed as they both took off towards where the pillar of smoke was coming from, pushing their tired bodies to the limits They both hoped that they'd be in time to help out the others, if indeed there was anything they could do to help. Fate was no longer in their hands.


	29. They Fight As One

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of its characters.  
  
Summary: When Biovolt goes after one of its past 'students' the BBA steps in and places the girl under the watch of the Blade Breakers. What are Biovolt's plans for this girl and what happens when they get a hold of her because she risked herself by saving one of the Blade Breakers that has grown fond of her. 

((A/N: This will be one of the last chapters, if not the last itself, but I'm thinking of possibly writing a sequel. I'd like to know what my readers think about the idea, so read and review please!))

Takes place after the World Beyblading Tournament   
  
"…." Talking '….' Thinking  
  
Clandestine Wolf  
  
Chapter Twenty-Nine - They Fight As One

Ian, Spencer, and Brian supported each other, each wounded and worn out beyond belief. They were next to a large castle-like building that looked eerie and disturbing during the darkest part of the night. The moon and stars were hidden by a heavy layer of dark stormy looking clouds, yet no rain fell and no lightening showed. Thunder was the only sound which came from the clouds, thunder that rumbled deeply like a growl coming from a wild animal dead set on defending something it desperately believed in with all its heart and soul.

Not far away from the three teens stood Zeus, his aged form looking mocking and powerful despite the lack of muscles and actual physical power. He had met the Demolition Boys when they had gotten to the building and from there they hadn't gotten any further. They were bewildered and somewhere in their hearts frightened and cowering. Looming over the three male teens was a large bit beast that much resembles a panther, but something was terribly off. The bit beast had white eyes that held no feeling or interest in them, only pure obedience and want for destruction. The creature was hungry, lusting for the bit beasts that resided in the beyblades of the three teens. The solid form of the bit beast looming over them bared its hideous fangs at them, saliva like acid as it fell to the ground with a chemically burning hiss. The creature looked to be cybernetic as well, half of its body made up of sheet of metal and metallic parts that moved mechanically. Two deteriorated wing were situated at the shoulders, the tail of the creature long and spaded at the end with a dangerously sharp blade. This bit beast's name was fittingly Hellion and its special skill was having unlimited energy to attack with in powerful spheres.

Relentlessly Hellion had attacked the Demolition Boys, seeking out what it lusted for while more than willing enough to destroy the lives of the weak human bodies before him. He had grown tired of toying with the three and so had its master, Zeus. The end was to come and the bit beasts that the teens had in their beyblades would become consumed only to make the creature stronger and more vilely demanding of more spirits. It was a hunger that would never end, the hunger for power and destruction. How a bit beat like this had ever been created was questionable, but any mad man who had money could fund someone to create a deadly creature for them even if it meant mutating another spirit to make it better.

Bones were broken, muscles sore and more than likely pulled or torn. Bruises were already evident and scorch marks could be seen where the acid-like saliva of Hellion had snagged the flesh. All three of the boys were suffering and in pain, their bodies often drifting in and out of a conscious state. How this man before them had gotten the bit beast spirit to become solid was beyond them, but their tired mind and bodies could do no more to defend against the disturbing creature as it loomed over their crouched forms. They could hear the constant cries of their bit beasts, wanting to help and to protect their masters from Hellion, but the teens would have nothing of it. They wouldn't allow their bit beast spirits to be taken so easily. It seemed as if fate was finally striking back at them for all the wrong things that they had done in their life, and now there was nothing they could stop what was going to happen; it was inevitable.

"It's a shame such valuable things must be destroyed, but your lives are now nothing to Biovolt. You've turned your back and went against them, so now a punishment is in order. Your bit beasts will be consumed, taken and destroyed as this wonder creation before you eats them one by one only to grow stronger. Victory will be Biovolt's, and we will control the world and have power over it finally!" Zeus cackled, grinning like the mad man he was while his dark amber eyes were wild with the future he saw for himself. "With Hellion I will rule ever everyone, and the world will be our playground while the people my subjects! This is the end of everything good, and the will of the people is now destroyed. Your dear friends from the Ancient Shadows are by now dead, their bit beasts along with everyone else's taken. Oh don't fear, the other children will be left alive, but you six must parish! That retched and elusive little South American girl will be found and disposed of just like you. Say goodbye to the world! Hellion, destroy them with your plasma barrage!"

The mutated bit beast Hellion reared onto its mighty back legs, metal claws digging into the ground as its white eyes glowed dangerously. It's large jawed mouth opened wide, metallic sharp fangs being clearly seen even as the dark maroon colored plasma energy began to gather between its massively powerful jaws. The energy crackled with intensity, growing drastically large as the creature balanced on two large paws alone. The heat coming from the energy was growing with the size of the sphere, the attack soon promising to be ready. The large sphere began then to split, to morph into hundreds of smaller balls of plasma energy. Each one had enough power to kill, each hit like being hit with a fifty-five pound cannon ball with the addition of charring heat.

With no strength left to move on their own to avoid the attack the three teens thought this the end, their final stand as a team against a force they could never win against. They could see their deaths right in front of them, that little fear within them of dying coming to life. With his one good arm Spencer held Ian close to him, the smallest of the team soon to be suffering from blood loss anyways with the rugged wound from the acid-like saliva along his left side and thigh. To them this would be the last time they'd ever be able to be close, to hold each other and be comforted by each other's presence. They would never have a chance to live, to really live. Brian would never be able to learn how to truly be gentle, how to react on his feelings and actually begin to care for someone. He would never know what true life was like, nor would he ever know about actual freedom. He felt the pang in his heart that he'd never get to fell strongly for someone, to care for them… to love them.

There was a brief pause in time where complete silence lapsed. As briefly as that pause had come, that slip in time, the now ready to attack bit beast let his Plasma Barrage attack go. Hundreds of small spheres of crackling hot, deep maroon color plasma blasts surged forward with a hunger filled intensity. They struck the ground around the three teens, raining upon the boys and all around them. Rocks, dirt, and dust were thrown up as smoke rose into the air. As the attack continued, the spheres moving like waves, the sound of the blasts filled the air with the destructive sounds. When the last plasma ball hit there was still sounds of rocks falling back to the ground along with small pebbles and chunks of dirt. From there silence lapsed and the scene was clouded with smoke and dust. The destruction couldn't be seen, but one could only imagine what would lie behind the veil of dust and smoke.

Lowering back down onto all fours Hellion turned away from the scene, absolutely sure that the three teens had been completely destroyed. There would be no chance that they would have survived that attack, and the creature knew that. Their bit beasts would be consumed when other things were taken care of, such as meeting up with the Hell Breakers and feeding the mutated bit beast the spirits of the beybladers that they were to have been supposed to collect. Zeus turned away as well, his vile creature following after him like an obedient servant without a mind of its own.

"Never turned your back upon your enemies no matter how greatly sure that they are taken care of and dead. Never send amateurs to do a champion's job." The voice came from the forest next to the castle-like building. Stepping from the brush was Kai, Razor standing beside him. Their eyes were filled with utter defiance and strength despite the fact that they were lacking in that department. Their bodies weren't doing any better than their bit beasts' were. Their breathing was labored, every muscle screaming out protest as it was shifted and moved.

The smoke and dust suddenly cleared and before everyone was Dranzer and Xioku in all their glory standing in front of the still surviving Demolition Boys. The two bit beasts had taken the damage of the attack from Hellion, their bodies barely able to keep in a solid form, but they hung on for what they were fighting for. Dranzer's mighty wings had flapped to push the dust and smoke away as well as any small debris that the energy attack had created. The two were in a sore condition, feathers missing everywhere while Xioku was missing tuffs of fur here and there. Wounds were clearly evident as blood flowed freely as if they were truly living and breathing creatures. Several of the wild dog's spines and blades along its back were broken and shattered while Dranzer wasn't fairing any better.

With a snarl both Zeus and Hellion turned around, white and dark amber eyes alike glowing with a deeply seeded intensity of hate. "You," started Zeus harshly. "You are supposed to be dead along with your little child of a companion. What have you done to the Hell breakers?" he demanded with a hiss. Hellion was advancing towards the two bit beasts, dead se on destroying them with the anger that his master supplied him with.

"We'll show you what we've done to them, gladly." It was Razor who spoke up this time, his confidence clear with the way he stepped forward boldly and moved to stand next to the kneeling Demolition Boys. 'Xioku… Feed off my strength and what energy I have left and put it into an attack that will make this man remember us forever. He will pay for the death Biovolt has caused.' Blue eyes narrowed, his body gathering the last bit of energy it had to feed into an attack. He knew that his dear spirit wouldn't last longer than one more attack before retreating back into his blade. Wolborg would be no help, as he hadn't the energy to feed to him. A glance towards Kai, who now stood at his side, was enough to know the same was for him. They were both on their reserves of energy and their bit beats wouldn't last much longer than one more attack.

The Demolition Boys watched the two with a hushed silence, wearily eyeing their solid bit beasts before gazing back towards the advancing Hellion. It was evident that the creature was well beyond angry just as his master was, white eyes blazing with a heavy glow of hate. They hadn't thought that they would've survived the attack, yet somehow they had managed to slip their fate and live long enough to know that the others had lived the attack from the Hell Breakers. Still yet by the condition that Razor and Kai's bit beast were in it was obvious the fight would be a short one.

"Xioku, attack with everything you have!" Razor yelled, his command along with the link with his bit beast relaying the little bit of energy he could give to his bit beast. Kai was quick to follow through, feeding his strength to Dranzer as the large phoenix gave a mighty cry and spread it large wings only to soar into the air in a sea of flames. Xioku raced towards Hellion with Dranzer flying in the air, the wild dog baring its deadly fangs which were dripping their dangerous venom onto the ground below. Claws dug into the earth and feathers fluttered through the sky as they went to meet the mutated bit beast head on.

Hellion merely gave a vile grin, staying its ground as the phoenix and wild dog raced towards him with all their remaining strength. With a savage cry of fury the creature whirled its body around, lashing out its long spaded tail towards Xioku. It successfully caught the wild dog in the neck, lodging there for the briefest moment before tearing free. A pain-filled cry of agony came from both Xioku and Razor alike, the pain felt by them both. That was the end of their struggle as Xioku reverted back into its spirit form and retreated back into Razor's beyblade. He held the white and blue blade to his chest, falling to his knees and one hand as he struggled to swallow deep breaths of air.

The next being Hellion went after was Dranzer, taking a bounding leap into the air to meet the bird of flame mid-way. Metallic metal claws sunk beneath the feathers and into the tender flesh that the feathers protected. Both forms came tumbling to the ground, rolling together several times before the cybernetic creature finally come out on top, pinning the bird down with its massive body and front paws. Kai refused to give into the pain, but he could feel the searing pain where the beast had his claws in Dranzer's chest. Hellion wouldn't let her go, keeping Dranzer there and in a solid form as the phoenix let out a shill cry. "Let her go! Let Dranzer go you monster!" The anger in Kai's voice was evident, but so was the pain as it slowly grew to be nearly impossible to deal with.

"You want me to order Hellion to let Dranzer go, Kai? Is that what you want? You're in pain, poor boy. Maybe I should end this quick." Zeus grinned, his tone ever sarcastic before he fell into a fit of dark laughter. "Why I'll have him let her go… Only to devour her spirit! End this, Hellion! Destroy that phoenix and the children!" His insane laughter filled the air again as his creation opened its jaws and lowered its head to the neck of the bird of flame with the intention of snapping its neck only to feed upon it spirit and to grow stronger.

The laughter was cut short, ending in a half gurgle and a half uttered cry. The ground gave a sudden shudder as if a heavy weight had landed upon it. The darkness of night had grown, but clearly visible the scene still was with the glowing energies of the bit beasts. All attention was then suddenly turned towards Zeus, and even his created bit beast stopped what it was doing to look, its buddy giving a slight shiver. The man lay dead in a powerful set of now blood smeared white fangs, his dark amber eyes full of complete surprise while the life was complete gone from their very orbs. Following the jaws was a white muzzle with a black nose which then rose into a large wolfish head with dark onyx colored eyes. As sleek as the body of the animal was it was still large and powerful, black claws of massive paws digging into the soft soil below as if it was butter. It was Cynewolf, and upon his back was Alexis.

The white wolf gave off a deathly growl, dropping Zeus' dead body with a thud. From his body came a light blue but strong glow, the glow itself including Alexis as she showed no sign of getting off of her bit beast's back. Her own steel blue eyes had the eerie light blue glow to them from under the hood of the cloak she wore. She was one with her bit beast and she would fight with him until the bitter end whosever it might happen to be. As if silently commanded Cynewolf leapt forward, and in several mighty bounds across the ground it had tackled Hellion off of Dranzer, allowing her to shift into her spirit form and enter Kai's beyblade.

The two forms, both white and black with metallic metal, rolled together on the ground trying to see who could out on top as the strongest in that small match. Alexis stayed upon Cynewolf's back, lying against his back every time he rolled so she wouldn't be greatly injured by the brief stay of heavy weight upon her lithe frame. With no being to control Hellion he fought with a sudden surprising quickness and deft hate. As he went for the wolf's throat the white furred majestic creature leapt away from the jaw's reached, bounding several meters away to allow the cybernetic creature to rise to its own four feet.

They'd circle several times then go at each other's throats with a dark intensity. This continued and repeated over and over, blood spilling from both members of the fight yet it trailed on. Hellion would attack with plasma spheres of energy then Cynewolf would attack back with his own spheres of dark matter. It looked as if the fight would never end, each side showing no signs of tiring despite their wounded state. And then the sides suddenly shifted as the mutated creature shifted its tactics and attacked with a different attack. Its spaded tail glowed with maroon energy before slicing across Cynewolf's right flank. The wound was deep, white fur now matted with sticky crimson blood. There were other minor cuts, but this was yet to be the far worst of them all at the time.

"Kai, I don't think she and her bit beast are going to survive much longer. That thing is out of control and attacking to no end. They look so tired now…" Razor frowned and sunk to the ground further, sluggishly leaning to the side up against Brian. He had spoken what he had thought, and it was clear more that one other agreed with him, but Kai would have none of it. "You're all fools for not believing in her. She survived the hell that Biovolt put her through and you think she's just going to give up on her freedom now? Pathetic. You're all weaker and less loyal than I was beginning to think you were." Those words cut every deep and allowed an uncomfortable tense silence to fill the atmosphere.

Hellion wasted no time to attack again, running forward and butting its head against Cynewolf's injured side causing the wolf to be sent crashing into several trees. Still yet the wolf had yet to utter the smallest whimper of pain, still standing defiantly tall despite the disadvantage it had. The cybernetic parts of the creature he was fighting served as armor that proved hard to penetrate and he himself had none. Constant in his mind though was the reassurance from Alexis, the constant strength that he had always loved about her. She was confident that they would put and end to this whether it be Hellion's end of both of their ends. Without each other the two parts felt only half of who they were, and together they were as whole as someone could be. They had a pack, a family, and then there was Kai. Kai believed in them, and if wafted off of him in a now form of strength that surged Cynewolf forward to avoid a deadly sphere of plasma energy.

'Call them to you, Cynewolf. Have them fight with us. We are a pack, and we are forever. Give them our strength and energy; call their attacks forth to aid us. We will not let it end this way; we will not fail to protect those we care about. They will not die like mother and father did. They will not fall victim to this struggle. Tala will be avenged! All the pain that everyone ahs suffered because of Biovolt will be avenged for! Call them to you!' urged Alexis silently, her heavily tanned hands making fists in the white fur that they held onto. The answer the received from the white wolf with a comforting shift of energy, the light blue glow of energy around them both doubling in size and intensity.

The cybernetic creature backed off, sensing that something was off at the sudden shift in energy from the wolf spirit that it was fighting against in solid form. Cynewolf dipped his muzzle low, starting a soft howl there only for it to grow in volume and in pitch as his head rose towards the darkened sky. As the howl rose in pitch and loudness the blue aura around his form as well as Alexis' spread rapidly, washing over the Demolition Boys and Kai's as well as Razor's form. From within the teens felt the strength surging into them only to shift and shift into their beyblades. As the howl died off the wolf lowered its head again, a wolfish grin upon its bloody features. The bit beast chips of each of the teens were glowing, surging with heat, energy, and strength. In return the bit beats raced from their beyblades, their glowing energies showing their etched spirit shaped before the collided and molded with Cynewolf in a brilliant flash of dark energy. As the light faded the Cynewolf now stood with armor, the other bit beasts having given themselves to aid the wolf, to give him armor that could save his life. Upon the breastplate was an embedded phoenix. Dranzer protected the heart, the most important thing to Kai's eyes as if Cynewolf was destroyed then Alexis would never be the same.

With a light spur of her heels Alexis urged Cynewolf forward to attack Hellion, the cybernetic and mutated creature turning and running to meet up with its enemy in mid-stride. They went at each other like a pack of wild animals fighting things out, attacking each other with both regular lunges and attacks and energy attacks. Metal started cracking on both sides from the fierceness of the hits they were giving towards one another. It was a fight, which shouldn't have ever been, but here the two were fighting it out. Both were growing weary, breathing heavy and movements slowing with tiredness. They circled once before stepping and facing each other. This would the their last attack, the final stand to see who would rise above the other.

Hellion gathered its plasma dark maroon colored energy, its white eyes showing bitter hate and anticipation while Cynewolf with Alexis still on his back gathered dark matter and energy. The sun was to rise soon and their power was fading, but they wouldn't give up just yet. The darkness was still there and so was the power and with all the other bit beasts with them they didn't see how they could fail. Then they went at each other, the energies colliding and mixing before exploding into a large destructive cloud of force and energy. Kai and the others ducked to the ground, Spencer protecting Ian and Brian tacking it upon himself to protect Razor from the aftershock of the force of the two energies meeting up with one another. Armor shattered and flew everywhere; the bit beasts of the five teens returning to their beyblades while the metal from the other creature lie scattered across the grounds. There was smoke and debris everywhere, yet there was nothing in sight. Only time would tell is only one fell or if they both fell and lost the battle.

Rising to his feet with a struggle Kai forced his body to function enough so he could go looking for Alexis. He could feel the tears pricking the corners of his eyes, fearing that in the blast that she hadn't survived. She hadn't any armor like Cynewolf and Hellion had. She was human and unlike the spirits she couldn't retreat to a beyblade to heal. Soon enough the patter of feet was heard behind Kai; the others were following him, looking for Alexis as well. Soon enough they started calling out her name, as the smoke made it hard to even seen where they were walking. They wanted a sign, any sign that she was still alive but as time passed only echoes answered them.

As a low growl filled the area all five turned this way and that, trying to find the source of the sound. Slowly the smoke began to clear, as if having a life of its own. The light sound of fluttering wings could be heard; the source of why the dust and smoke was disappearing from their view. Soon enough they saw three other teens and their three bit beasts with them. It didn't take longer than a moment to realize whom they were for Kai and Razor, their eyes narrowing. The thing was though that Cannon, Fever, and Malachite were smiling in an almost friendly way. Pa'das had Alexis slumped across his back, her body limp with unconsciousness. "She gave energy to us all when she passed by, wishing us well before racing off to help you all. She's everything but what Zeus was telling us about her… The debt is repaid and now we'll return home." It was Malachite who spoke, shifting carefully before lifting Alexis' form from his bit beast's back. Kai met him halfway across the distance, taking her form into his arms and cradling it there protectively and carefully. The Hell Breakers turned and left, disappearing into the trees which surrounded the area.

Everyone was safe, the danger was lived through and Biovolt's last hope was flushed down the drain. The beybladers who had come on the boat had awoken and have been ecstatic about getting home, their beyblades somehow fixed and settled in their hands. They remembered nothing about what happened; concluding that is was all just some strange dream. The demolition Boys and The Ancient Shadows returned to the Blade Breakers' mansion in South America to start their recovery and to learn what freedom and life really was.


End file.
